


Beg for Mercy

by NewAllegroBeat



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, band!au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewAllegroBeat/pseuds/NewAllegroBeat
Summary: Su memoria era un ático sucio y lleno de cajas musicales apiladas, ¿cómo comenzaba a ordenar tremendo desastre?—No se preocupe, señor Lee. Usted solo hable. Queremos que sea honesto. El corte profesional lo daremos con la edición.Quizá fue esa frase, tan apropiada y reconfortante.Quizá fuera Tina una muy buena profesional; confiable y amena.Quizá fuera que tenía todas las historias acumuladas en cavidades de su pecho que ya no podían seguir aguantando el peso de su pasado.





	1. Young Americans

• 2025. Baton Rouge, Louisiana, USA. •  
  
Como hijo de una generación que no había crecido con cámaras de video (o en realidad cualquier método de grabación instantánea), DongHae se sorprendía a menudo incapaz de recordar a su madre con claridad. Claro que las fotos ayudaban, pero el castaño a veces se sentía al borde de vender su alma por poder recordar su voz, su verdadera voz, por ejemplo.  
  
Vagamente también, recordaba que su madre amaba las películas de Hollywood, especialmente las que retrataban romances elegantes y sutiles, con mujeres de hermosos vestidos que siempre terminaban viviendo con el galán en una hermosa casita suburbana de cerca blanca y césped verde.  
  
Por eso cada vez que se paraba frente a su propia casa no podía evitar sentirse como si le estuviera haciendo el obsequio de un sueño cumplido a ese pequeño niño de Mokpo que no se atrevía a dejar las faldas de su madre. En cierta forma, nunca había dejado de ser aquel niño.  
  
_Lo hice bien, mamá. Lo hicimos bien._  
  
Una pequeña mano se posó en su hombro, dedos delicados curvándose hacia su cuello con afecto.  
  
—Cariño, sabemos que te gusta la casa, pero con la pequeña Jossie queremos entrar antes de que se derrita el helado—la suave voz de Faith llegó directo a su oído, su tono musical como siempre y su acento sureño tan amable y servicial como siempre.  
  
DongHae soltó una risa suave, observando a la rubia con ojos cálidos. En toda su vida nunca había conocido a una mujer tan genuinamente bonita como Faith. Era el tipo de muñequita rubia de anuncios de refresco de los cincuenta y DongHae la amaba por ello, entre otras muchas cosas.  
  
—Lo siento, cariño, estaba distraído—besó su mejilla sonoramente y tomó a la bebé de dos años de sus brazos, observando divertido el pintoresco contraste de sus ojos rasgados con su cabello color ceniza. Toda una belleza exótica.  
  
—Ya lo noté. Deja a Jossie en su corral y ayúdame a bajar las cosas. Hoy voy a hacer pie de frutos rojos y no quiero que las frambuesas se echen a perder.  
  
—Genial, lo he estado esperando toda la semana—exclamó el castaño y se sorprendió por lo mucho que lo sentía en realidad.  
  
Tan pedestre como sonase, esta era la vida de Lee DongHae ahora. ¿Y saben qué? Estaba perfectamente contento con eso.  
  
  
• 2010. Seúl, Corea del Sur •  
  
—Madre—susurró DongHae, y  su voz sonó tan rasposa y apagada que se provocó a sí mismo un escalofrío.  
  
Frotó sus manos una contra la otra; estaba avergonzado de estar allí en esas condiciones. Ni siquiera se atrevía a observar su reflejo en la lápida reluciente de la tumba; ¿se vería tan terriblemente mal como se sentía?  
  
La respuesta era sí. Cualquiera que hubiese visto a DongHae no habría percibido nada más que una cuenca vacía, un cadáver andante sin energía vital. Desde su piel casi enfermizamente grisácea hasta sus ropas aparentemente sucias, todo en él gritaba “haber tocado fondo”.  
  
Se quitó los lentes polarizados de aviador y se arrodilló respetuosamente frente a la lápida, haciendo una venia formal que se sentía casi antinatural tras tanto tiempo sin realizar el movimiento. Su frente tocó la tierra mojada y el aire escapó de sus pulmones de golpe. Estaba indefenso, indefenso y humillado. Quería hacer las cosas bien; siempre había querido.  
  
—Juro que voy a cambiar mi vida, madre—susurró solemnemente—. Juro que voy a…—respiró hondo; no iba a llorar, se lo había prometido a sí mismo. No más llantos blancos sobre leche derramada. Él podía tener el control. Él _iba_ a tener el control—. Vas a estar orgullosa de mí de nuevo. Lo juro.  
  
Quería volver a ser el DongHae que se había despedido de su madre en Portland con la promesa de escribir a menudo y mantenerse sano y salvo.  
  
  
• 2025. Baton Rouge, Louisiana, USA. •  
  
—Hey—susurró  Faith contra su hombro, despertándolo. Últimamente siempre se quedaba dormido frente al televisor.  
  
—¿Hmm?  
  
—Tina, ¿recuerdas a Tina? Mi prima menor, la que se está graduando de cine… Ella, ¿la pelirroja?  
  
—Cariño, tienes mil primas y no conozco a ninguna. Continúa.  
  
—Quiere hacerte una entrevista. Para su título. Ella y sus amigas quieren hacer un proyecto documental, y se les ocurrió que… que no sé, que tú serías un buen entrevistado.  
  
—¿Por qué irían a querer entrevistar a un agente de seguros?  
  
Faith se mantuvo en silencio solo un segundo más de la cuenta.  
  
—No quieren. Quieren entrevistar a Aiden de Mister.  
  
Las cejas de DongHae se alzaron tanto que casi se funden con su cabello.  
  
—¿Y por qué van a querer saber sobre una boyband de rockpop de mala muerte para adolescentes de los 90’? Estoy seguro de que tienen cosas más interesantes que investigar.  
  
—Oh, vamos, no seas modesto. Fueron importantes. Tú, como vocalista, el que más. Y ayudarías a Tina.  
  
—Sabes que no me gusta hablar del pasado, Faith.  
  
La rubia frunció el ceño y empujó a DongHae hacia atrás para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, observándolo desafiante.  
  
—Lo sé, y por eso mismo creo que será bueno. Terapéutico incluso. Tienes que admitir que a pesar de que tienes toda la colección musical abajo, nunca la escuchas, pero no te deshaces de ella tampoco y eso no es sano, cariño. Por eso el reportaje de Tina te hará… No sé, ¿pasar una nueva página?  
  
—Faith…  
  
—Vamos, inténtalo. ¿Por mí? —se mordió el labio y abrió los ojos, meciéndose ligeramente hasta que el castaño suspiró y asintió.  
  
—Bueno, bueno, pero dile a Tina que quiero ver el proyecto terminado antes de que se lo entregue a los profesores. No voy a permitir que mi cara vuelva a estar ahí para consumo público sin ver el producto antes.  
  
—Ese es mi DongHae—dijo guiñándole el ojo, antes de besarlo profundamente.  
  
  
• 2025. New Orleans, Luisiana, USA. •  
  
—¿Y… cómo hacemos esto?  
  
No sabía por qué se sentía tan nervioso. Iban a hablar de Mister, nada más. Era un documental estudiantil, por el amor a Dios. Seguramente le preguntaría algunas anécdotas interesantes y cómo se sintió con esto, cómo vivió aquello, nada importante. Vamos, ¿qué podía sacar esta chica del siglo XXI sobre una insignificante banda olvidada?  
  
Aun así, no podía dejar de tamborilear sus dedos contra sus muslos en un destiempo que lo estaba volviendo loco en su imposibilidad de detenerse.  
  
—Oh, no se preocupe señor Lee. Usted ni cuenta se dará que lo estoy entrevistando. Solo… instalaré la cámara por allá, y lo que importa es el ambiente. Si escucha ruidos es Tammie adaptando la toma. Nada importante. Queremos algo íntimo, evocador. Estamos reviviendo la nostalgia de los 90. Entonces… ¿quiere contarme cómo comenzó su carrera?  
  
DongHae sonrió tristemente. De inmediato, una pregunta aparentemente inofensiva se convertía en un arma de doble filo.  
  
—Bueno… Supongo que en Seúl. Con mi madre escapábamos del pueblo en el que vivíamos-escapábamos de mi padre, más bien. E íbamos a la ciudad. A gastar dinero a escondidas—carraspeó para disimular su incomodidad. Hablar de los días en Seúl todavía era difícil para él, sin importar cuántos años hubiesen pasado y sin importar el que, en perspectiva, la porción de su vida en Seúl fuera mínima en el gran esquema de las cosas.  
  
>> Tenía siete, o algo por el estilo. Un caza-talentos de una empresa me vio en el centro comercial y le ofreció a mi madre llevarme a unas pruebas de pantalla. Ya sabes cómo es allá; entre más joven… Bueno, en ese momento quizá estuviera pensando solamente en comerciales de cereal y cosas por el estilo, pero nunca se sabe, y dada la oportunidad… Mi mamá aceptó.  
  
La decisión no había sido muy difícil, suponía, ahora que lo meditaba. Su madre hacía todo lo posible por mantenerlo fuera de la casa, distraído, contento y en la más feliz ignorancia. Una actividad extra-programática tan productiva como ésta no podía ser desperdiciada.  
  
—Entré un par de meses, salí en dos pequeños comerciales. Nunca supe qué podría haber sido, pues nos mudamos a Sacramento poco después—hizo una pausa, repasando sus palabras. Luego resopló, divertido—. ¿Te imaginas? Podría haber sido un idol, como todos esos niñitos que están conquistando el mundo hoy en día. Parece increíble.    
  
—Wow. ¿Y eso lo llevó a la industria musical?  
  
—Bueno, no al principio. Era bastante niño, ¿sabes? Pero más adelante, en la escuela… Sí, todos decían que cantaba bien, y conocí al guitarrista de lo que sería Mister a los trece años en ese mismo colegio. ¿Supongo que quedé con el bichito desde Seúl? No lo sé. Tal vez había nacido para eso, quién sabe. El punto es que comencé a tomar lecciones, a estar en el coro, a hacer amigos jóvenes que estaban interesados en la música también. ¿Quién puede decir exactamente cómo comienzan estas cosas?  
  
Podía sentir la frustración invadiéndolo. Su memoria era un ático sucio y lleno de cajas musicales apiladas, ¿cómo comenzaba a ordenar tremendo desastre?  
  
—Lo siento. Estoy siendo confuso, ¿no? Me es difícil hablar de esto y ser profesional…  
  
—No se preocupe, señor Lee. Usted solo hable. Queremos que sea honesto. El corte profesional lo daremos con la edición.  
  
Quizá fue esa frase, tan apropiada y reconfortante.  
Quizá fuera Tina una muy buena profesional; confiable y amena.  
Quizá fuera que tenía todas las historias acumuladas en cavidades de su pecho que ya no podían seguir aguantando el peso de su pasado.  
  
Como fuere, esa tarde volvió a relatar la historia que tantas veces había contado en programas musicales y que con el pasar de los años había comenzado a omitir. Cómo comenzó a escribir canciones; cómo conoció a los otros cuatro miembros y decidieron intentar llegar a algún lado, cómo la señorita Jung los había tomado bajo su protección en esos primeros años (allá por el 92’, si mal no lo recordaba) y todas esas cosas tan triviales pero significativas que conforman un comienzo.  
  
Probablemente todas fueran cosas que Tina podía buscar en internet, y al principio DongHae dudó en si compartir hechos puntuales fuera de mucha ayuda, pero la joven insistió en que quería todo de primera fuente; así, DongHae tuvo la excusa perfecta para no escatimar en detalles. Y vaya que tenía detalles.  
  
Al salir del pequeño estudio rentado de Tina, DongHae se sentía mareado, pero curiosamente al mismo tiempo presentía que una herida que ni estaba consciente de tener todavía, empezaba a cicatrizar.  
  
  
El viaje de vuelta a Baton Rouge se le hizo eterno e incómodo. Con Tina habían acordado encontrarse en tres semanas más para ver la primera parte, seleccionar material extra y hablar de la carrera de Mister en su apogeo. Incluso se había contactado con el baterista, SiWon, para esa entrevista (y vaya que no haría más de diez años que no veía a ese hombre). DongHae estaba divido entre ser consumido por la emoción o por los nervios, pero consideró que si ya se había metido en esto, mejor era llegar hasta el final, ¿no? Lee DongHae no era de dejar las cosas a medias, y esto no sería la excepción.  
  
  
Llegó de madrugada, serían apenas las dos. Decidió irse a acostar de inmediato, pero la melodía que tenía en la cabeza se repetía sin cesar y no lo dejaba en paz. Todo el viaje desde New Orleans hasta su casa, la canción estaba allí, esquiva pero presente.  
  
Se sintió tentado de bajar al sótano y buscar el CD que la contenía, pero ¿Cuál era el propósito? Una cosa llevaría a la otra… Y además, ni siquiera tenían un reproductor de CDs antiguos en la casa. ¿Quién tenía esas cosas hoy en día? Así que para qué molestarse; mejor le llevaba la mercancía a Tina y se olvidaba para siempre.  
  
Pero aquella melodía…  
  
Tentado por la melancolía, tomó su laptop y buscó la bendita canción, sin esperanzar reales de encontrarla. Es decir, ¿Quién la recordaría?  
  
Resultó que más gente de la que creía, ya que dos páginas de covers y videos no relacionados más tarde, finalmente encontró una versión en vivo, una grabación de _ese_ festival.  
  
Recordaba ese festival como si fuera ayer, y no precisamente porque fue su primera presentación en un festival importante. Era que…  
  
Bueno, era que nunca olvidaría la primera vez que lo vio.  
  
  
• 1993. San Francisco, California, USA. •  
  
El show había estado increíble; dinámico, divertido y lleno de fans incipientes que comenzaban a enamorarse de la banda.  
  
—Créeme, estaremos como _head-liners_ en cosa de nada. ¡Te lo doy firmado! —Amber, la tecladista y única chica del conjunto, aseguraba con optimismo.  
  
DongHae no quería jugarse las cartas demasiado rápido, pero parte de él compartía ese buen presentimiento y no quería echarlo a perder siendo negativo.  
  
Iban a echar a andar cuando sintió que alguien chocaba (o más bien prácticamente se estrellaba) contra su hombro, y una voz grave y burlona resonó por sobre la música que se escuchaba desde el otro escenario:  
  
—Hey, muévete imbécil.  
  
—Hey, qué mier—DongHae se dio la vuelta, listo para gritarle al desconocido maleducado solo para encontrarse con el hombre más sensual que había encontrado en toda su vida. Es decir, DongHae no había asumido su sexualidad hacía demasiado tiempo por lo que no llevaba demasiado tiempo observando a hombres descaradamente (y, técnicamente, aún no terminaba de salir del clóset para todo el mundo), pero _wow_.  
  
El desconocido, que no lo sería por mucho tiempo, era rubio (de esos desteñidos que no podían pagar una peluquera decente pero que sin embargo funcionaba) y agradablemente tonificado, con un rostro tallado por los mismos ángeles (es decir, esos labios, _wow_ , mil veces wow). Sus ropas también eran para morirse; camiseta blanca, jeans rasgados, bototos… Sus cadenas decorativas, sus uñas pintadas de negro, sus ojos delineados de negro—DongHae sabía que acababa de flecharse como colegiala atraída por el típico chico malo, pero es que… ¿Qué podía decir? _W.O.W._  
  
—Abran paso para músicos de verdad, nenitos—continuó el rubio, seguido por un séquito de una chica, un chico y un… lo que fuera. El séquito se rio ante la imposibilidad de DongHae de responder, especialmente cuando el desconocido le mostró el dedo del medio al castaño con la mano que no cargaba su guitarra.  
  
Amber iba a gritarles algo, pero SiWon la detuvo, y la banda se perdió por las bambalinas del pequeño escenario.  
  
—Hijo de perra, se cree mejor que todos—gruñó Takeo, arrugando la nariz.  
  
—¿Lo conoces? —DongHae hubiera deseado no sonar tan interesado, pero no había podido evitarlo.  
  
El japonés resopló, pero negó la cabeza.  
  
—No, pero igual es un hijo de perra.  
  
El hijo de perra más hermoso que DongHae había visto en sus dieciséis años de existencia, sería.  
  
El desconocido hijo de perra que, DongHae ni idea tenía, iba a cambiarle la vida.


	2. Wanna Be Startin’ Something

 

• 1993. Los Angeles, California, USA. •  
  
—Hey, ¿Recuerdas al imbécil del festival del mes pasado?—preguntó Takeo.  
  
—Sí, claro, claro—respondió DongHae ausentemente; para Takeo todos eran imbéciles, así que con esa sola descripción no descartaba a nadie realmente.  
  
Estaban en la sala de espera del estudio, listos para terminar de grabar su primer álbum cien por ciento profesional. La gran parte ya estaba terminada y procesada, y su manager Jessica Jung, la creadora de estrellas, estaba segura de que iban a ser un éxito rotundo. “Las chicas necesitan sentirse rebeldes, necesitan la fusión del rock y el pop para encontrar un punto medio entre la locura y el tedio. Eso son ustedes. Eso es Mister.” Eso había dicho. Eso les decía siempre. DongHae no estaba necesariamente de acuerdo, pero era cierto que las oportunidades y el dinero habían estado fluyendo de forma bastante decente desde que habían firmado con Candycane Tripods, así que no podía quejarse.  
  
Takeo insistió, dejando su guitarra de lado para lanzarle una arrugada revista de música indie emergente que DongHae atrapó con desinterés.  
  
—Mira, están en la revista donde nos hicieron la entrevista. ¿No es ese el imbécil?  
  
DongHae puso los ojos en blanco, pero se fijó en la foto. Cuatro chicos, el desconocido rubio frente a un colorín que fácilmente podía pasar por una chica con esas facciones delicadas, el maquillaje y el cabello largo. En los flancos estaba otro niño-niña, esta vez rubio platinado, de ojos grandes y azules, y un hombre joven completamente normal (demasiado normal para compartir fotografía con esos tres estrambóticos personajes) de cabello café y fleco que casi cubría sus ojos. Sonreía simplemente, alegremente; era el único que lo hacía. El pelirrojo tenía sus labios curvados, mas parecía una advertencia que una sonrisa; una advertencia provocativa y peligrosa.  
  
Leyó el nombre de la banda en voz alta, aún sin poder creer que el desconocido increíblemente atractivo volviese a aparecer en su vida de la nada.  
  
—¿Growing Pains?   
  
—¡Lo sé!—exclamó Takeo, ahora entusiasmado de tener atención—. Qué cliché. ¡Y son de Seattle! Seguro que son una copia barata de Nirvana. Imbéciles, imbéciles todos. Y ese cantante, ¡Es hombre! ¿Puedes creerlo?  
  
SiWon puso los ojos en blanco y se dio vuelta en el sillón para no tener que escuchar más las diatribas de su compañero de banda.    
  
—Son bastante buenos, de hecho—interrumpió Adam, el mayor de los cinco, y todos guardaron silencio; no era muy a menudo que el bajista hacía comentario sobre cosas mundanas… o cosas, punto—. Hester me los recomendó la otra vez… Aún no encuentran su sonido propiamente tal, pero van por buen camino. Escúchalos, puede que te gusten, ya que no te apetecen mis clásicos.  
  
Era cierto; DongHae iba más por la música disco y el pop que toda la onda rock clásica, y ni que hablar del punk y el metal. Simplemente no eran de su gusto particular, pero Adam insistía en “expandir sus horizontes”, o sandeces por el estilo.   
  
DongHae no quería sus horizontes expandidos, muchas gracias, pero recibió la cinta que Adam le lanzó de todas formas porque no quería ser desagradecido. Y bueno, porque tenía curiosidad también.   
  
—Onda, no te van a cambiar la vida… Pero pasarás un buen rato.  
  
Bueno, al menos en eso Adam se equivocaba, aunque era muy pronto para saberlo.   
  
  
• 1993. Sacramento, California, USA. •  
  
Honestamente, DongHae no había dejado de escuchar la bendita cinta. Y no es que fuera tan buena (había serios problemas de edición y a veces el vocal no llegaba a la nota adecuada), no obstante había algo en esas canciones que las hacían seductoras e intrigantes, pegajosas en un sentido no convencional.   
  
—Hae—su madre entreabrió la puerta de su cuarto, asomando su rostro por el espacio—. Deberes, ¿Recuerdas? No porque te esté yendo bien con la banda vas a abandonar el colegio. Una cosa no quita la otra.  
  
DongHae dejó de mirar el pequeño poster de Michael Jackson que tenía en la pared a un lado de su espejo para observar a su madre. Últimamente el coreano sonaba extraño en sus oídos, mucho más enredado se sentía en su lengua, y tuvo que detenerse a pensar en sus palabras un momento para lograr decirlas todas al hilo.   
  
—Mamá, ¿si vas al supermercado puedes comprarme…—tomó una agenda que tenía a mano— esta revista? Es importante. Por favor.  
  
Su madre, una mujer delicada pero de aspecto severo, frunció los labios. No le gustaba el tinte cortado que había adquirido el idioma natal de su hijo en los últimos años. Finalmente suspiró, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella misma lo había traído aquí; debería estar feliz de que se estuviese adaptando tan bien, ¿No?   
  
—Solo si haces la tarea.  
  
La revista, una publicación independiente que le dedicaba un espacio decente a bandas emergentes desconocidas (al menos de momento), tenía como portada una sensual fotografía de Kristen Pfaff y en su interior tres páginas completas dedicadas a nuevas bandas del área noroeste. Entre las cuales, por supuesto, estaba Growing Pains.    
  
  
• 2025. New Orleans, Lousiana, USA. •  
  
DongHae se mordió el labio, nervioso al entrar a la tienda de electrodomésticos vintage. Se sentía absurdo al hacerlo, pero más absurdo de sentía al estar tan alterado por un simple electrodoméstico. +  
  
—¿Cuánto cuesta esa radio del 2010? Con USB y reproductor de CDs…  
  
La dependienta apenas lo miró en todo el intercambio, demostrándole a DongHae lo estúpido que estaba siendo. Quitó la radio del aparador, la envolvió rápidamente, hizo una boleta y voilà, DongHae ya estaba en la calle de nuevo camino a la casa de Tina.  
  
Solo por si acaso, dio una vuelta extra por el centro comercial. Había otra razón por la que estar nervioso: hoy, por primera vez en veintitrés años, iba a ver a Choi SiWon.   
  
  
• 1994. Los Ángeles, California, USA. •  
  
Grabar discos de forma profesional era, DongHae estaba lentamente descubriendo, bastante aburrido. Iban para su segundo álbum, el primero con Candycane Tripods, y a pesar de que cada vez que escuchaban algún producto terminado el corazón les latía a cien mil por hora, las largas esperas y el apuro en cuanto entraban a la sala de grabación (Jessica enfatizaba que cada segundo que pasaban adentro era un dólar menos de su cheque) hacían de la experiencia algo desconcertante y agotador.  
  
Estaban en uno de esos descansos interminables, almorzando comida chatarra del lugar de la esquina y escuchando las direcciones del productor de la sala de enfrente. Hacía calor (y cuándo no, en Los Ángeles), y DongHae estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando el guitarrista le dio un codazo en las costillas para despertarlo.  
  
—Oye, el imbécil—Takeo, sin mucho dominio en el arte de disimulo, cabeceó hacia el cuarteto que salía del estudio en ese momento—. Ni idea tenía que habían firmado con Candycane.  
  
—No lo hicieron—intervino Adam, la enciclopedia oficial del grupo (en serio, a veces resultaba un poco escalofriante cómo lo sabía todo de todo)—. Este estudio es de una de las empresas menores de WMG, que lo renta a compañías que no tienen estudio en LA.  
  
—Oh. Pensé que los artistas de Sub Pop solo grababan en Seattle—comentó Amber, y Adam se encogió de hombros.   
  
—Quizá están de tour, no sé. No pueden esperar que yo tenga idea, no soy su jodida groupie—y volvió a su libro, sonriendo de medio lado. (Adam siempre tenía un libro en las manos en las salas de espera, el cual parecía ligeramente diferente al anterior e igual a la vez. Todos habían decidido no seguir preguntando sobre sus contenidos).  
  
Por su parte, DongHae ya había dejado de escuchar desde que Growing Pains había desaparecido a otra sala de espera. Se mordió el labio. En cierta forma, sentía que era ahora o nunca. Es decir, ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de encontrarse accidentalmente con ellos nuevamente?   
  
Y al parecer alguien mirando en el cielo lo escuchó, pues un segundo después el desconocido ( _EunHyuk_ , DongHae había leído en una revista alguna vez) salió de su sala de espera en dirección al baño. Perfecto, una oportunidad completamente casual.  
  
—Permiso—susurró a nadie en particular, pero ni siquiera el disperso de Takeo le estaba prestando atención.   
  
Cuando abrió la puerta blanca, el rubio ya estaba secándose las manos, y DongHae respiró tranquilo por haber entrado en un momento tan apropiado.   
  
—Hola—murmuró sin obtener respuesta—. Cansador, ¿Eh?  
  
 _Genial, DongHae. Qué gran elocuencia. ¿Qué pasaría si las canciones que compones fueran así, eh?_  
  
El rubio lo observó con una ceja alzada, estudiándolo, pero eventualmente asintió. Se veía menos peligroso así, con un sweater gris ancho y desgastado y jeans sin cadenas, sin maquillaje y con ojeras. Se veía más delgado también. DongHae no lo había notado antes por obvias razones, pero este chico (chico porque no parecía ser mayor que DongHae en absoluto) tenía un rostro simple, de buena persona, honesto. Seguía pareciéndole igual de atractivo.  
  
—Soy Aiden, de Mister—se presentó, extendiendo la mano que EunHyuk estrechó sin mucho interés.  
  
—Ah, la boyband. Sí, los he visto por ahí. Soy EunHyuk. Y ya me tengo que ir. Cuídate, Aiden.   
  
Y sin más, pasó de él para salir del baño.  
  
Después de ese breve encuentro, DongHae llegó a la (bastante acertada) conclusión de que EunHyuk no era un rebelde sin causa o un adolescente atormentado o una diva con aspiraciones de grandeza…  
  
A EunHyuk simplemente todo le importaba una mierda.   
  
  
• 1995. Los Ángeles, California, USA. •  
  
 _Nada se disfruta más que tu primer concierto al aire libre en Los Ángeles_ , había dicho Jessica antes de comenzar el show. Y puede que estuviese en lo cierto: DongHae nunca se había sentido tan vivo.   
  
Hacía un año que _Life before Dawn_ había salido a la venta, y la recepción había sido increíble. La vida de DongHae no había dado un giro de 180°… todavía, pero definitivamente estaba en proceso. Los meses que había logrado ir a la escuela, se había encontrado una masa de adolescentes que lo seguían a todas partes, le pedían canciones y autógrafos; una locura. DongHae siempre había sido sociable, le gustaba la gente y la compañía, pero no podía decir que aguantara mucho más de esto. Por suerte, ya estaba a punto de graduarse no-presencialmente y  dejar toda esa etapa de su vida atrás.  
  
Ya era hora, de todas formas; con la banda teniendo éxito y cada vez más fechas de conciertos, el tiempo para el colegio no solo era escaso sino un desperdicio. Lo mejor era dedicarse ciento por ciento a su pasión, y por suerte había logrado ganarse el apoyo de su madre en el proceso.   
  
Y eso los llevaba a este momento.  
  
Miles de personas gritando, gritando _su nombre_ , moviéndose al ritmo de las melodías que sus compañeros generaban y vibrando con la voz de DongHae.  
  
No sentía su pulso, todo era la música, todo era ruidoso silencio; absoluto. Así se sentía. Uno, parte del todo.   
  
Nunca olvidaría el momento en que se agachó y distinguió claramente los rostros de un grupo de fans que ya había comenzado a seguirlos en ciertas ocasiones. Las chicas alargaron las manos y lo tocaron y lo jalaron y toda la sangre se le fue a la cabeza y casi se vio de cara contra al concreto, pero un guardia acudió a su rescate y logró apartar las manos inquietas de las rubias.   
  
Y una vez desvanecidos los acordes de la última canción, su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina, su piel de gallina contra el viento causándole escalofríos.  
  
¿Se acostumbraría alguna vez a esta sensación, tan maravillosa y abrumadora? Esperaba que no, porque ahora que lo había experimentado sabía que nunca podría volver a vivir sin esto. Su existencia se había reducido a esto y no quería que terminara nunca.  
  
—¡Estuvo increíble! ¿No? ¡Estuvo fabuloso!—Takeo era una bola de emoción cuando salieron de sus camarines, los instrumentos ya empacados y listos para ser enviados a la siguiente ciudad en su tour.   
  
—Sí, debo admitir que estuvo bastante bien—admitió Adam, y SiWon le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con una baqueta.  
  
—Vamos, anímate. Las cosas están bien, ¿No?  
  
—¡Y apuesto que se van a poner mejor!—aseveró DongHae, estirando las manos hacia el cielo despejado.  
  
Sí, esto era la vida.   
  
  
R.E.M iba a cerrar la jornada, y a pedido de Adam todos debían quedarse a verlos, así que dieron vueltas por los distintos locales mientras hacían tiempo para su show. SiWon invitó a unas cervezas, Amber a churros, y DongHae sugirió instalarse bajo un frondoso árbol a pasar los últimos minutos antes de que el sol se ocultase y diera paso a la noche.   
  
Estaban comentando lo mejor y lo peor (sobre todo lo peor, porque seamos honestos; era mucho más divertido) del día cuando alguien jaló uno de los cabellos algo largos de DongHae, provocándole un gruñido alarmado.  
  
—¡Oye, ¿qué mierda?! Oh…  
  
El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa ladina y se sentó a su lado, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo. A lo lejos, DongHae escuchó un comentario sarcástico de Adam y la risa melodiosa de Amber, pero EunHyuk estaba demasiado cerca como para siquiera tratar de decodificar el mensaje.   
  
—Hey, Aiden, ¿no? De Mister, la boyband.   
  
DongHae asintió mientras todos los colores se le subían a la cara. El que EunHyuk lo recordara era demasiado para su corazón de quinceañera encaprichada. Inconscientemente, se inclinó hacia EunHyuk, lo suficientemente cerca como para que le susurrase al oído.   
  
—Escuché “Into Lake Black” en la radio, el otro día. Me gustó. Leí que tú escribías las letras, ¿no?   
  
DongHae asintió, su pulso en sus oídos de la emoción. La voz de EunHyuk era liviana y entusiasmada, contagiándole el buen humor a DongHae.  
  
—Magnífico. Ahora me tengo que ir, pero sé que tienes un concierto en Portland dos días después que nosotros. Búscame aquí—le entregó un post it con la letra más indescifrable que DongHae hubiera visto jamás—, si tienes tiempo ven a verme. Estaré hasta el viernes.  
  
Y entonces se levantó corriendo hacia el vocalista de su banda, dejando atrás a un DongHae a punto de desmayarse de la impresión. Entonces tuvo que venir Takeo a romper el hechizo gritándole en el oído y poniendo su horrorosa cara llena de granos a cinco centímetros de distancia.  
  
—¿Por qué sigues interactuando con el imbécil, _dude_?  
  
—Ah…  
  
  
• 1995. Portland, Oregon, USA. •  
  
No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso.  
  
No, bueno, sí sabía.   
  
Cuando dio vuelta a la esquina donde supuestamente estaba el hotel, se detuvo, avanzó dos pasos, se detuvo nuevamente y gruñó, a punto de jalarse los pelos de frustración. Parte de sí mismo quería correr y contarle a SiWon o Adam todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. La parte predominante solo quería arrojarse a los brazos de EunHyuk y devorarlo de pies a cabeza.  
  
Oh, Dios. Era un puto. ¿Pensaría eso EunHyuk de él? Que iba a ir a su habitación, quitarse la ropa y abrirse de piernas…  
  
La entrada del hotel apareció demasiado pronto, y DongHae todavía no había tomado una decisión cuando tiró de una de las puertas de vidrio.   
  
—Umm… Soy Dong-Aiden, Aiden, y vengo a ver a EunHyuk. ¿Estoy en el lugar correcto?  
  
—Ahá… Yo le digo—la recepcionista no lo miró ni siquiera un segundo mientras anotaba algo en un libro de aspecto solemne. Sin dejar su labor, tomó el auricular de un teléfono blanco y presionó un par de botones—. Aiden está en el recibidor, ¿qué le digo?—cortó, y luego le dirigió una mirada profesional al castaño—. Viene.  
  
Oh. _Oh._ O sea… no iban a subir a su cuarto…  
  
Maldita sea.   
  
—¡Aiden!—EunHyuk apareció de la nada por uno de los costados, poniéndose una chaqueta de cuero en el proceso y DongHae no recordaba un momento en el que estuvo dudoso de venir a verlo—. Me alegro de que hayas aceptado mi invitación. Tú y yo vamos a hablar negocios.  
  
—¿Negocios?  
  
  
Después de debatir por tres minutos a dónde ir, terminaron en un bar oscuro a dos cuadras del hotel de EunHyuk porque según éste la música era “matadora”. DongHae creía que los parlantes de mala calidad resonaban demasiado fuerte, las mesas estaban sospechosamente pegajosas e iba a perder su billetera si se descuidaba por un segundo, pero no se atrevió a mencionar ninguno de sus recelos para no molestar a EunHyuk.   
—No bebo—musitó, sonrojándose a su pesar. Hubiera querido pasar desapercibido, pero EunHyuk lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.   
  
—Aiden, ¿Qué edad tienes?  
  
—Dieciocho.   
  
—Oh, ya veo… También yo, pero no se lo digas a nadie—y le guiñó el ojo. Le _guiñó_ el ojo. DongHae apretó los labios y trató de no chillar (con éxito, menos mal) para luego mortificarse por no haber pedido una cerveza también. ¿Pensaría EunHyuk que era  un bebito?  
  
Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de convencerse de que no tenía por qué importarle lo que EunHyuk pensara de él—aunque, vamos, a quién quería engañar.   
  
—Como te dije, me gustó tu canción. La letra… Tus letras tienen algo—el mesero dejó la botella de cerveza en la mesa y EunHyuk le dio un largo sorbo—. Tienen personalidad, ¿Entiendes?  
  
La verdad es que DongHae no entendía, pero tampoco le importaba. Escribía porque le nacía del corazón; nunca había reflexionado en lo que contenían (no realmente). EunHyuk usaba palabras demasiado abstractas para comprenderlas, como si su música fuera algo extraordinario. Eso le gustaba, pero también le hacía fruncir el ceño. Quería entender a EunHyuk, quería estar a su nivel artístico de una forma que no había notado hasta ese momento.  
  
—Me gustaría que explorases un poco tu “lado B”. Tus letras son _bonitas_ , pero ¿Y si fueran _viscerales_? Creo que tienes potencial, pero que estás navegando por la superficie. Tienes que sumergirte en tus pensamientos, excavar las palabras. ¿Sigues lo que digo?  
  
Lo único que estaba siguiendo DongHae era la forma en que los labios rellenos de EunHyuk se movían sincrónicamente con cada palabra que emitía. EunHyuk levantó una mano y la usó para acariciar la mejilla del otro, y DongHae casi se desmaya ahí mismo, la palma de EunHyuk estaba tibia y algo sudorosa, pero por sobre todo irradiaba la presencia del rubio, y sus dedos callosos de guitarrista se adaptaban a la curva de su mejilla a la perfección. Quería ladear la cabeza y besar la piel, joder, quería lamerla y morder la parte suave bajo el pulgar—pero eso habría sido altamente inapropiado, ¿No? (Aunque, si en esas estábamos, EunHyuk era quien había comenzado a tocarlo).  
  
—Escribe letras para Growing Pains, obviamente con crédito a Aiden Lee. Llega a ese nuevo nivel, trabaja con nosotros. Puedes hacerlo, yo sé que sí. Y será fabuloso, quiero que mi guitarra lleve tus letras, Aiden.  
  
¿Y por qué sonaba eso tan sensual? DongHae sentía su pecho reverberando y sus mejillas ardiendo y cuando EunHyuk se mordió el labio inferior no pudo evitar imitarlo. Quería besarlo, quería tanto que se sentía asquerosamente mareado por tener que mantenerse a distancia.   
  
Y de pronto, EunHyuk se alejó de él para terminar su cerveza y DongHae quiso gritar al cielo por ser tan cobarde, o gritarle a EunHyuk que por qué no se aprovechaba de él de una vez por todas.  
  
—Así que… ¿Puedo contar contigo?  
  
Aunque tal vez fuera exactamente eso: EunHyuk solo quería aprovecharse de su mente, de su alma creativa, y su cuerpo sin curvas femeninas y siquiera encanto varonil (DongHae todavía parecía más un niño que un adulto en proceso) no le llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo.  
  
Aquella idea lo deprimía.  
  
DongHae exhaló todo el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones y asintió sin más remedio; estaba intoxicado por toda la presencia que era EunHyuk.   
  
  
• 1995. Seattle, Washington, USA. •  
  
—Te diré lo que me gusta de ti, Aiden—dijo EunHyuk, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Estaban caminando por una calle anodina cercana a la casa de EunHyuk; su _verdadera_ casa, aquella en donde había nacido y crecido (a diferencia de DongHae, los padres de EunHyuk habían emigrado a USA mucho antes de su concepción, incluso).  
  
 _—Ven a verme—había dicho EunHyuk—Te mostraré el verdadero Seattle,_ baby.  
  
Mister había tenido un concierto dos días antes, mientras que Growing Pains había comenzado su tour en Seattle y por tanto ahora no tenían contemplado volver hasta cerrar el tour. La banda ni siquiera estaba en Seattle (o así le había informado SiWon, que lo había escuchado de Penny —groupie de Mister y prima en segundo grado de la presidenta de fans de Growing Pains, Lady—hey, ¡Qué pequeño era el mundo!). Sin embargo, EunHyuk estaba allí, y DongHae no habría podido marcharse sin visitar ni aunque lo hubiesen amenazado con tirarlo por el Pacífico.  
  
Seattle era exactamente lo que todo el mundo le había dicho que era: húmedo y frío, pero aquel aire de nostalgia estéril era perfecto para el nacimiento de rock depresivo y visceral. DongHae sintió, a riesgo de ser considerado cliché, que al llegar a Seattle _lo_ comprendió; sentía el sonido surgiendo de las paredes, vibrando desde el asfalto, y allí, caminando bajo una noche nublada y con escasas estrellas, quiso trabajar con EunHyuk, crear con él.   
  
—Tu aire de _boy next door_. Es atractivo como la mierda, ¿Lo sabes? Y las chicas lo aman, por eso eres el rostro perfecto de tu banda.   
  
DongHae había comenzado a preguntarse cómo era posible que EunHyuk fuera tan brutalmente honesto siendo que sonaba falso la mitad de las veces que abría la boca. Era un talento del cinismo, e, irónicamente, aquello también era “atractivo como la mierda”.   
  
—Gracias, ¿Supongo? No sé si eso es un cumplido o no.  
  
—Yo tampoco lo sé. O sea, hay gente que lo odiaría. Claramente hay gente que te ama. Así que está dividida la opinión. Lo que sé es que me gusta.  
  
Y el castaño no pudo contra eso, ni contra el calor que se extendió por su cuerpo cuando EunHyuk encontró su mano balanceándose en el aire y la tomó con la propia, de forma tan casual que cualquiera pensaría que era un gesto cotidiano entre ellos.   
  
DongHae sentía la necesidad de decir algo; hablar de música, preguntarle a EunHyuk de su niñez, saber si estaría bien que fueran a su casa a cenar o era demasiada invasión de su privacidad considerando que su amistad había comenzado hacía apenas un par de semanas.  
  
—No me llamo Aiden—soltó DongHae de la nada, apretando los dedos de EunHyuk inconscientemente—. Es un nombre artístico. O algo.  
  
El rubio lo miró como esperando otra “gran” revelación y cuando DongHae solo le devolvió la mirada, resopló divertido, como diciendo “¿y eso era tan terrible?”  
  
—Oh. Yo soy HyukJae, entonces. Ese es mi nombre “real” —hizo comillas con sus dedos—. Pero EunHyuk suena más, ¿no?   
  
—Claro. Y la privacidad se resguarda, también.  
  
EunHyuk detuvo sus pasos, apretando la mano de DongHae para que hiciera lo mismo.  
  
—Es extraño. Siento como si hubiera compartido algo importante contigo, tonto, ¿No? Es solo un nombre… Pero… Ah, no sé—y entonces esbozó una sonrisa que DongHae jamás le había visto; una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes y encías, tan sincera que hizo su corazón doler de cariño inusitado.   
  
Y DongHae puso su mano en el cuello de _HyukJae_ y lo jaló hacia él para juntar sus labios. Era un beso inocente, casi infantil, pero el sistema nervioso de DongHae se sobrecargó solo con ese simple contacto.  
  
Se separaron sin decir una palabra, mejillas sonrojadas y labios cosquilleando por más.   
  
—Uhm, la cena debe estar lista. ¿Volvemos? —sugirió HyukJae, su voz apenas un suspiro.  
  
  
La familia de HyukJae era una típica familia coreana, lo que al castaño le pareció encantador. La hermana mayor de HyukJae era aún más grunge de pies a cabeza que su hermano, sin embargo tenía algo extremadamente femenino en su porte y voz. Por su parte, su madre era una naturalmente hermosa mujer que no manejaba el inglés a gran escala, mientras que su padre, un hombre de templanza formal pero amable lo recibió con brazos abiertos cuando vio que se vestía “como una persona decente” (dicho mientras miraba de reojo a sus dos retoños, quienes solo pusieron los ojos en blanco; resignados a su suerte).   
  
Le gustaban los Lee, le hacían sentir en casa.   
  
Y cuando los señores Lee descubrieron que DongHae sabía coreano (aunque honestamente, el castaño se sentía un fraude pues recordaba la mitad de lo que alguna vez fue su repertorio léxico) prácticamente quisieron adoptarlo en ese mismo instante.  
  
—¿Ves? Él habla coreano. Él hace esfuerzo—dijo la madre frunciendo el ceño y pegándole a HyukJae en la cabeza con una mano firme y sin anillos, de uñas largas y pulcras que le recordó a DongHae a su propia madre.   
  
DongHae no se atrevió a quedarse en la casa de HyukJae aquel día, eso sí. Sentía que era traspasar una barrera de intimidad para la que no estaba listo, así que tras dar las gracias se retiró al hotel con el resto de la banda.  
  
Con HyukJae quedaron de verse en Chicago, donde el concierto de Growing Pains sería solo dos días antes que el de Mister y HyukJae no tenía problemas en quedarse a esperarlo.  
  
— _Quizá vaya_ — aunque a quién quería engañar; no iba a ir.   
  
  
• 1995. Chicago, Illinois, USA. •  
  
—Me fascina—sentenció HyukJae, observando la página desgastada en la que DongHae había transcrito la versión final de _Charming Killer_.  
  
La canción trataba sobre una dama de fuego atrapada en la ciudad de hielo que lucha desesperadamente por no quemarse de frío y al mismo tiempo no derretir la ciudad. Era bastante más oscura que las cosas que DongHae creaba para Mister (a pesar de que la melodía ahora corría por parte de HyukJae y Growing Pains); y sabía que la inspiración provenía de la reacción física que HyukJae le provocaba a él, aquella sensación incineradora y terrible, sofocante y liberadora. Era difícil ponerla en palabras; tal vez el término no había sido inventado todavía (tal vez DongHae no tenía idea de lo que sentía).  
  
—Imagino una melodía profunda, pero de tempo acelerado. Nada débil para esta canción tan poderosa. Quizá ni tan cargada, algo ligero. Lo discutiré con Rose.  
  
—Me alegro de que te haya gustado—musitó DongHae. Era la verdad; estaba tan orgulloso y feliz que podría haberse puesto a cantar ahí mismo.   
  
Estaban echados sobre uno de los sofás del lobby del hotel de DongHae, recibiendo miradas juzgadoras de todo quien pasaba, pero a HyukJae parecía no importarle y por añadidura, tampoco a DongHae quien dejaba que el otro descansara su cabeza sobre sus piernas.    
  
—¿Gustarme? ¡Me hipnotiza! ¿Cuánto me va a costar esta pieza de arte?  
  
—Quédatela—murmuró DongHae, encogiéndose de hombros—. Te la regalo. Feliz cumpleaños, o algo.  
  
—Mi cumpleaños fue en abril—confesó HyukJae, y DongHae se detestó por haber archivado aquello en su memoria personal. En su mente, un espacio rotulado “HyukJae” se había construido desde el primer momento en el que había visto aquella revista de Growing Pains—. Gracias, pero debo pagarte de alguna forma.  
  
El rubio se sentó con un movimiento abdominal rápido y grácil, su torso girado hacia DongHae, su rostro a menos de dos centímetros. DongHae sentía ya el beso sobre su boca, y separó sus labios casi sin darse cuenta, sus párpados comenzando a cerrarse.   
  
— _Gomawo, Hae-ah_ —susurró en coreano y su voz deliciosamente grave le arrancó un sonido gutural al castaño, quien inclinó su cabeza y dejó que HyukJae tomase el control.  
  
Era su primer beso, su primer beso real; lento e intenso. La lengua de HyukJae dibujó sus labios antes de adentrarse en su boca, y lo hizo temblar.  
  
Cuando se separaron, DongHae apenas podía respirar. Apoyó su frente contra la de HyukJae e hizo un puchero.  
  
—Tengo que marcharme, el concierto es mañana y… La otra canción la tendré lista pronto. Será mejor que esta.  
  
—¿Estás huyendo de mí? —preguntó el rubio, dándole otro beso para convencerlo de quedarse un poco tiempo más, pero DongHae lo apartó después de un minuto.  
  
—Tal vez. Tu presencia no me deja pensar—confesó, mordiéndose el labio.  
  
—Uff, está bien. Lindos sueños—y después de darle un pellizco en el costado, le dejó ir.  
  
—Imbécil—mascullo el vocalista, pero el insulto iba demasiado cargado de cariño como para ser tomado en serio.  
  
Aquella noche, DongHae soñó con esa sonrisa desvaneciéndose bajo sus besos y el cuerpo de HyukJae temblando bajo sus dedos.  
  
  
• 1995. New York, New York, USA. •  
  
DongHae y HyukJae corrían (o lo intentaban, al menos) por entre la gente que se agolpaba alrededor de los teatros de Broadway en Time Square. Esta vez HyukJae sí había asistido al concierto, y algo debía de haberlo impresionado mucho porque apareció en el backstage del teatro con una botella de champagne presuntamente robada y una sonrisa de los mil demonios, observando a DongHae como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.  
  
—¡Eres increíble! Todas esas chicas gritando por ti… Ese poder al cantar las baladas, wow. Me gusta, me gustó mucho—tiró de DongHae, rodeándolo con los brazos y acariciando su mejilla—. Tú me gustas. Me encantas.  
  
DongHae apretó sus labios, tratando de contener sus chillidos de adolescente encandilado que definitivamente lo habrían hecho morir de vergüenza.  
  
Era de esos momentos; esos en los que te puedes sentir el rey del mundo solo porque estás en los brazos de esa persona que te puede obsequiar el mundo. DongHae cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, porque en ese momento era lo único que quería. Los brazos alrededor de su cintura se estrecharon más y de pronto su cuerpo estaba pegado al del rubio.   
  
—Ven a mi hotel. HeeChul conoció a alguien y se fue a quedar a su departamento; nadie nos va a molestar.  
  
DongHae soltó una risita estúpida mientras dejaba que sus dedos se enredaran en los mechones desgastados del cabello de HyukJae. A veces se preguntaba de dónde había salido esta intimidad, tan alegre, despreocupada; ¿Era pura ingenuidad?   
  
No que importase mucho, en todo caso.  
  
—¿No tienes un concierto mañana? ¡Debes dormir!  
  
HyukJae se encogió de hombros: —Quiero pasar el tiempo contigo. Revisar la segunda canción, pensar en música… tocarte a ti, ya sabes.  
  
DongHae se rio aún más; por alguna razón no podía parar de reír. Efectos de una mezcla entre el champagne y el enamoramiento inevitable, claro estaba.  
  
Claro estaba también que iba a acompañar a HyukJae a la habitación, y que siendo así, se quedaría toda la noche.  
  
  
—No deberíamos beber tanto—observó DongHae cuando HyukJae se zampó una botella de cerveza nada más entrar a la habitación.  
  
—Vamos, disfruta un poco—HyukJae le tendió otra botella y DongHae puso los ojos en blanco, sin embargo la aceptó de todas formas.  
  
—¿Te han dicho que eres una mala influencia? —se mofó DongHae dándole un trago largo a la cerveza, para luego dejar la botella olvidada en un mueble decorativo.  
  
—Una, dos o tres veces—concedió HyukJae. Se lamió los labios y se quitó la camiseta, nada fuera de lo normal pues la mayoría de las veces se la quitaba en sus conciertos, y DongHae tenía la sensación de que se sentía más a gusto así, en su propia piel. Además, con un cuerpo así, ¿por qué no?  
  
HyukJae tiró de la pretina del pantalón para acercarlo hacia él, lamiéndose los labios como si DongHae fuera lo más apetitoso que se pudiese probar.  
  
—En serio estuviste increíble. Quiero ver más—sus dedos deshicieron el botón y bajaron el cierre de sus jeans, y DongHae no tuvo la más mínima culpa de saber hacia donde llevaba eso.  
  
—Mm, no tienes que alabarme para retenerme. Estoy aquí—susurró DongHae rodeando el cuello de HyukJae con sus brazos delgados y juntando sus bocas en un beso desesperado.  
  
Sin más palabras de por medio, DongHae dejó que HyukJae metiera sus manos bajo su ropa y lo tocara como quisiera, que arañara su espalda y lo jalara hacia la cama, que lo desnudara y lo mordiera; podía marcarlo, podía hacerlo quejarse y pedir por más. Que hiciera lo que se le antojara; en aquel momento no era más que un cuerpo acalorado bajo la boca aún más caliente de HyukJae.  
  
El rubio trazó un camino de besos y lamidas desde su cuello hasta su cadera, deteniéndose para morder el costado izquierdo, que DongHae acababa de descubrir era una zona muy sensible de su piel. Embistió hacia arriba inconscientemente, sus caderas pidiéndole a HyukJae subir el volumen, aumentar la velocidad.  
  
El rubio seguía tomándose su tiempo, sin embargo, y aquello aunque tortuoso, solo lo hacía mejor. Tan bueno—cada segundo DongHae se debatía entre dejarse complacer o dar vuelta los papeles y tocar a HyukJae como había soñado ya tantas veces, hacerlo gemir su nombre con ese tono grave y rasposo que usaba cuando hablaba en la lengua de sus parientes.  
  
—Es raro, eres un chico, pero tus muslos son tan suaves… Como los de una mujer—musitó HyukJae, sus dedos apretando los glúteos de DongHae con lujuria, provocándole escalofríos al castaño.  
  
DongHae gimoteó, incapaz de procesar las palabras del rubio, pero cuando lo comprendió, algo en su sangre se congeló por completo.  
  
—Espera… ¿Has estado con chicas antes? Y… ¿Me estás comparando con ellas?  
  
HyukJae alzó una ceja, no impresionado en absoluto.  
  
—Hey, no porque tú seas virgen significa que yo tenga que serlo.   
  
La boca de DongHae cayó hasta el suelo de la impresión, y empujó el hombro del otro para poner un poco de distancia entre ambos y así poder formar pensamientos coherentes.    
  
—Ese no _es_ el punto, para nada.   
  
—¿Entonces cuál es? ¿Quieres que me arrodille y te pida perdón por haber follado a otra mujer? Era un comentario, joder, nada más.  
  
— _Fuck you_ —el castaño, con toda la dignidad posible en una situación tan comprometedora, se levantó y tomó su ropa, vistiéndose como mejor podía.  
  
Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan enojado; por el hecho en sí o por la respuesta de HyukJae o la situación en general—solo sabía que lo estaba, estaba molesto a rabiar y quería golpear a HyukJae en su estúpida carota.   
  
—Te envío la segunda canción por fax—fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse con un portazo.  
  
  
• 2025. Baton Rouge, Louisiana, USA. •  
  
SiWon sonrió al momento en que DongHae desempolvó las cajas y las bajó del anaquel en el que estaban apiladas. Aquel sótano era extrañamente reminiscente del de Adam (aquel en el que pasaron encerrados los primeros años de Mister tratando de componer un álbum que valiese la pena), al menos en esencia. Claro que estaba lleno de las cosas de Faith y Jossie, dándole un toque mucho más femenino, pero de todas formas… se sentía familiar. Agradable.  
  
Habían pasado dos días trabajando con Tina en el documental, reviviendo momentos que ya creían completamente olvidados (aparentemente el motor de búsqueda de la universidad de Tina era excelente y su equipo de remasterización de video no se quedaba atrás). Incluso habían sido capaces de ubicar a Amber, a pedido de una de las compañeras de grupo de Tina que insistía en reunir al grupo nuevamente. Resultó que estaba viviendo en Inglaterra esos días, y no podría viajar a New Orleans hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero había accedido a ir y eso en sí ya era algo increíble.  
  
Se sentaron en el suelo a escuchar el tercer disco de Mister, un favorito personal de ambos, y de pronto tenían veinte nuevamente y estaban en una habitación de algún hotel cualquiera en Europa descansando entre conciertos. SiWon y DongHae habían tenido la relación más cercana antes de que—bueno, _antes_ , y era reconfortante el sentir que estaban volviendo a recuperar ese vínculo.  
  
—No puedo creer que hayas guardado todas estas cosas—comentó revisando la portada del vinilo del cuarto disco. Era tan lejano que parecía ajeno, y SiWon observaba su propio rostro, su cabello negro peinado en punta, y le costaba verse a sí mismo en él.   
  
—A veces yo tampoco puedo creerlo—admitió DongHae, sonrojándose al pensar en la otra caja, la que no se animaría a mostrarle a SiWon jamás.  
  
La que contenía toda la mercancía y recuerdos de Growing Pains. 


	3. Natural Selection {Part I: The Original High}

• 2025. New Orleans, Louisiana, USA. •

—El tour en Europa se dio gracias a “You Belong with Me”, definitivamente—comentó Amber con voz amena, poniendo uno de sus mechones castaños tras su oreja—. Y fue una locura. En, ¿qué? ¿Un año y medio? Recorrimos toda Europa, y tocamos en todas partes, conocimos a mucha gente. Una locura. Y todo gracias a una canción. Claro que no fue la única… Pero, ah, fue la que nos dio lugar en todas las radios y creo que por eso tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Tina asintió; cruzada de piernas y con su cabello recogido en una pulcra cola de caballo, se veía muy profesional: —¿Y cómo fue ese salto a la fama?

—Uf, agotador—intervino DongHae, sonriendo tristemente al recordarlo. En gran parte, las expresiones afectadas eran para la cámara, se había dado cuenta hacía tres días revisando material con Tina. Bueno, mientras sirviera para el documental…—. El single fue un éxito porque “You Belong with Me” no solo es pegajosa pero apela a una de las situaciones más frustrantes de la vida: estar enamorado de alguien a quien tienes muy cerca, pero que no puedes tener sin importar cuán cercanos sean. Es una canción muy pop, y sin embargo toda la gente saltó a dar interpretaciones profundas que la canción no contenía.

—Fue gracioso, porque en ese entonces comenzaron los inevitables rumores de que los miembros éramos gays (incluyendo a Amber). Y que esta canción hablase desde la voz de una chica hizo que los rumores sobre DongHae aumentaran—continuó SiWon, y DongHae y Amber compartieron una mirada cómplice y rodaron los ojos a la par.

El cómo SiWon había estado tanto tiempo en la industria y nunca hubiese aceptado que DongHae y EunHyuk habían tenido una relación (es decir, había sido _el_ gran secreto a voces, ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiese “enterado”?) era un misterio; una prueba de que la gente ve sólo lo que se le apetece ver. Era cierto que DongHae nunca había “salido del clóset” (porque en realidad, tampoco es como si lo hubiera necesitado; lo suyo con HyukJae era, dentro de lo posible, tras puertas cerradas), pero de ahí a considerar la opción una _ridiculez_ … En fin.

—Exacto—intervino Amber—, hubo gente que hasta interpretó la canción como una oda al incesto, y era para decir “¿en serio?” La canción era simple. Hermosa, pero simple. Quizá por eso la gente quería encontrarle una quinta pata al gato.

Esa teoría era particularmente rebuscada, pero ¡Hey! La gente tenía que tener algún pasatiempo, ¿No?  A DongHae no le molestaba, a pesar de que, de hecho, la canción sí había sido para HyukJae, aunque no en el modo explícito que narraba la letra en sí. DongHae en ese entonces no hacía nada de forma explícita; le gustaban los mensajes ocultos, las metáforas y metonimias, jugar a las confesiones escondidas.

Si miraba a ese tiempo, quizá esa fuera la influencia de HyukJae en su carácter.

Había querido decirle “mírame, soy mejor que _ellas_ , que cualquiera de ellas”… HyukJae probablemente ni siquiera había prestado atención a esa canción en particular (“no es tu mejor trabajo”, habría dicho si DongHae le hubiera preguntado en ese entonces).

Aterradoramente, ésa era una costumbre de la que DongHae aún no se deshacía: pensar y maquinar todo lo que HyukJae diría o haría respecto a un asunto—un burdo consuelo para sentir su presencia en todo momento.

La entrevista de aquel día no se prolongó por más de media hora después del comienzo del tour de Europa; Amber estaba cansada por su viaje y SiWon iba a viajar a Corea con su prometida a visitar a la familia de ésta. Así que Tina había decidido darles un descanso más o menos largo mientras ella y sus compañeras de proyecto trabajaban en la edición y adquisición de material extra (contactar a emisoras de televisión y preguntarles sobre grabaciones de veinticinco años atrás no era precisamente sencillo).

—Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. La tesis está en evaluación, pero si al coordinador del programa le gusta… Bueno, nos darán luz verde para la segunda fase, y tendremos algún presupuesto extra para subir el volumen de la producción.

La joven hablaba con extremo profesionalismo, pero en sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa contenida se traslucía su emoción, y DongHae estuvo seguro de que, por más que le incomodara hablar del pasado, estaba haciendo lo correcto al ayudar a Tina.

Al terminar la sesión, DongHae reunió toda la decisión que pudo y se acercó a Amber con una sonrisa cordial y (esperaba) cálida.

—Deberías venir a quedarte a mi casa, conocer a la familia. Y ya sabes… Ponernos al día. Sé que no hablamos…— _desde lo de Adam_ , le cosquilleaba la lengua por decir—, desde hace mucho—dijo en su lugar, sonrojándose por su cobardía.

Amber solo esbozó esa sonrisa tan femenina que había adquirido y el pecho de DongHae se hinchó de orgullo y nostalgia. La mujer que tenía en frente no era la adolescente marimacho que recordaba de los días de la banda. Esta dama usaba vestidos sofisticados y llevaba su cabello castaño natural hasta los omóplatos, sedoso como ninguno, maquillaje natural (no sombras estrambóticas ni labiales morados) y un collar de perlas alrededor de cuello en lugar de una tira de cuero con la uñeta de Adam como pendiente.

—No sabía si venir, honestamente—confesó la mujer una vez en el auto—. Pensé que… Que sería traumático, casi. Hace apenas unos años que realmente comencé un proceso de… cicatrización, por decir así. Pero una amiga insistió, y heme aquí.

—Te entiendo, Faith me dijo lo mismo, y bueno… Tenía que ayudar a Tina. Estoy feliz de haberlo hecho, eso sí.

—Faith—Amber formó la sílaba casi con sorpresa, observando por la ventana del vehículo—, cuando recibí la invitación no podía creerlo. Lamento haberme perdido el gran evento.

—Nah, no te preocupes, entiendo completamente. Ahora puedes ponerte al día.

—Hm.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado quizá, considerando lo cercanos que habían sido en su adolescencia. Era inevitable que se sintieran como extraños con siglos de camino separándolos. A pesar de todo, al mismo tiempo era regresar a esa parte de sus vidas, desenterrar un fragmento de sus personalidades que creían marchito para siempre.

Era un sentimiento que oscilaba entre la tibieza y el frío, pero que ambos estaban dispuestos a explorar.

 

• 1995. Sacramento, California, USA. •

Estaba en su cuarto con sus audífonos puestos a máximo volumen, tratando de lidiar con lo insoportable de estar en casa sin grabar ni presentarse y, aún más terrible, sin inspiración para crear nada.

Parte de eso se debía al episodio de New York. HyukJae y él no habían hablado desde entonces, no realmente. DongHae le había mandado un fax con la letra y ciertas indicaciones para la melodía como había prometido, pero el rubio no le había respondido.  Ni siquiera un puto “gracias”. DongHae no tuvo nervios para cobrarle por la canción tampoco.

Y así se quedaron, sin palabras de por medio.

 

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando entrar un rayo de luz demasiado fuerte a la habitación. El castaño frunció el ceño, tentado de decirle a su madre que lo dejara en paz.

—DongHae, alguien al teléfono—dijo la mujer en coreano.

DongHae arrugó la nariz. Estaba demasiado frustrado como para tratar de procesar las sílabas que cada vez se volvían más extrañas.

—¿Qué? No entiendo, mamá.

La mujer apretó los labios, desdeñosa.

— _Phone. Now_.

\---

  
—¿Hola?  
  
—DongHae.  
  
HyukJae.  
  
El corazón de DongHae dio una vuelta extraña en su pecho, su respiración deteniéndose por un segundo clave. Sonaba adormilado, no ebrio,  pero definitivamente cansado. Y luego de intercambiar cortesías se produjo un silencio en el que ambos se preguntaban cuál era el siguiente paso a seguir.  
  
—Lo siento por cómo te traté. Tenías razón… No debí… Haberte comparado. No estaba pensando.  
  
_Ese es el problema, que no piensas_ pensó en decirle, pero se mordió la lengua. No quería empeorar las cosas.  
  
—Ehm… Nunca he estado con un hombre antes, ¿Sabes? Y vienes tú, y eres _adorable_ y yo solo… Me asombra lo mucho que me interesas, lo mucho que me gustas. Es algo raro de asimilar.  
  
DongHae se mordió el labio inferior con todos los dientes de nervios. Necesitaba saltar y chillar contra su almohada de la emoción. No sabía de qué color estaba, pero su cara ardía mientras jugaba con el cable espiral del teléfono.  
  
—Cht. Cállate. Llega a ser vergonzoso. Y suenas tan falso.  
  
—Es porque las personas dicen siempre las mismas mentiras hasta que suenan verdaderas. Y luego las verdades extrañas como éstas suenan falsas. No es mi problema, _kiddo_.  
  
DongHae soltó una risotada melodiosa, y le agradó el sonido de su propia voz. HyukJae podía sacar este lado exuberante en él. Le fascinaba.  
  
—En serio, ¿Tienes estas cosas escritas en un cuadernito?  
  
—Nope. _I’m original, baby._  
  
El castaño suspiró y se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo los latidos retumbar contra su palma.  
  
—Oye, la canción está genial, y esta vez te pagaré por ella. Tienes mucho talento Hae, y quiero que sigamos trabajando juntos. Sé que fui un imbécil, pero…  
  
—Está bien, entiendo, entiendo. _Shikkureo_.  
  
—Hey, tengo que irme, pero te llamo, ¿Sí?  
  
DongHae asintió sin decir nada, y luego quiso golpearse a sí mismo por tarado.  
  
—Hasta pronto—suspiró finalmente.  
  
Al colgar el teléfono, corrió de inmediato a encerrarse a su pieza y no dejó de trabajar hasta que “You Belong with Me” y “Life” estuvieron listas esa misma noche.  
  
“Saeng Gak” (tercer álbum de Mister y el primero en ingresar al top 10 europeo) nació de esa llamada telefónica, y a partir de ese momento DongHae se vería obligado a admitir que una parte de él ahora le pertenecía a HyukJae.  
  
  
• 1996. London, England. •  
  
DongHae no podía dejar de mirar por la ventana del hotel. Jessica los había amenazado con castrarlos si es que salían del hotel la noche anterior al concierto, así que a DongHae no le quedaba más que observar y planear los días posteriores al recital en los cuales podrían recorrer y disfrutar de la ciudad (y de la edad legal para beber que, bendito sea, era dieciocho y no veintiuno).  DongHae no era un gran bebedor, pero le había tomado el gusto a la cerveza y sabía que en este tour podría encontrar botellas de calidad, así que se había propuesto probar todas las que pudiera.  
  
Eso también podía atribuírsele a HyukJae, en realidad. Cuando Growing Pains había confirmado una gira por Europa (algo desfasada de la de Mister, pero HyukJae y DongHae habían movido algunos hilos –y fechas- para poder coincidir de vez en cuando), habían hecho una especie de acuerdo: encontrar las cervezas más deliciosas de Europa y compartirlas con el otro, y el que presentase la más rica, ganaría _el premio_. No habían decretado cuál era el premio aún, pero el solo imaginarlo le hacía sentir hormigas en el estómago.  
  
Suspiró; no le servía de nada quedarse lloriqueando por no poder dárselas de turista o porque extrañaba a HyukJae, mejor se ponía a trabajar en el desafío y en su música.  
  
Salió de la habitación que compartía con Takeo para tocar la puerta de SiWon y Adam (si alguno de ellos compartiese dormitorio con Takeo, sin duda ocurriría un asesinato-suicidio).  
  
—Hey, Adam, voy por unas cervezas al lado. ¿Te traigo algo?  
  
Sin obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta—y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. SiWon (gracias a Dios) no estaba en ningún lugar visible; seguramente ni siquiera sabía que _esto_ estaba ocurriendo en su habitación cuando no estaba presente.  
  
Allí, en la cama más cercana a la puerta,  Amber y Adam estaban revolcándose sobre el cobertor, todas sus extremidades entrelazadas, sus cuerpos desnudos salvo por la ropa interior (y menos mal que DongHae no había entrado dos minutos después).  
  
En el momento en que la puerta se abrió, cortaron su aspiración bucal y se separaron para mirar a DongHae.  
  
De las cosas que DongHae nunca habría querido ver en su vida, “amigos teniendo sexo” estaba justo debajo de “familiares teniendo sexo”.  
  
Es decir, _en teoría_ sabía que Amber era una chica… Pero comprobarlo de esta forma era perturbador.  
  
Sus cejas parecían no poder bajar a su posición original, y sus ojos empezaban a dolerle por no pestañear.  
  
—¿Qué…? ¿Qué? —balbuceó. Su cerebro aún trataba de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
—DongHae, podemos explicarlo—se apresuró a decir Amber, pero ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de cubrirse y DongHae no sentía un gran arrepentimiento de su parte.  
  
Oh, sí.  
  
Tenían mucho que explicar.  
  
Pero antes, Adam tendría que deshacerse del bulto que tenía en su ropa interior, porque DongHae no iba a tener una conversación con _eso_ mirándolo.  
  
—¿Saben qué? Hablemos mañana. Adiós, hasta pronto, que les vaya bien—y cerró de un portazo.  
  
Esperaba no tener pesadillas.  
  
  
• 1996. Birmingham, England. •  
  
DongHae sentía una conexión especial con este país. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando el día posterior al concierto, decidió salir a dar un paseo por las callecitas ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo por el ejercicio de la noche anterior; necesitaba ver la ciudad. No era solo Londres; era Inglaterra en sí. Las maneras tan educadas de la gente, los pubs en los que siempre te sentías en casa, la sinergia entre los imponentes edificios antiguos y los nuevos; todo era maravilloso.  
  
Mascando chicle, caminó por las calles principales, deteniéndose a comprar una caja de bombones en una chocolatería, simplemente porque podía. El dinero estaba bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y podía darse estos pequeños gustos que se sentían como una lluvia de diamantes.  
  
De vuelta al hotel pasó por un centro de llamados y no pudo evitar detenerse frente a él. Se mordió el labio y apretó la billetera en su bolsillo. Desde hacía tres días llevaba el número del hotel de HyukJae en Madrid allí, por si acaso, pero tampoco quería darle el gusto a HyukJae de demostrarle lo mucho que pensaba en él—que lo hacía, si era honesto.  
  
Finalmente se decidió a entrar y pagar la ridículamente alta cantidad de libras y resignado se acomodó contra la pared.  
  
—Habitación cuarenta, por favor. ¿Lee EunHyuk?  
  
_Espere un momento._  
  
DongHae tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla y contar hasta diez para no colgar por impulso nervioso.  
  
—¿Hola? ¿Quiénnn ha…habla?—la voz del guitarrista le llegó ronca y arrastrada; prácticamente se podía oler el aroma a licor y DongHae se lamentó haber llamado.  
  
Carraspeó y se obligó a contestar.  
  
—Soy yo.  
  
—¡Ah! ¡Hae!—HyukJae se escuchó inmediatamente más animado, y el castaño se maldijo por haberse sentido tan feliz por algo tan estúpido cuando el otro estaba tan claramente borracho—, ¿Cómo es… cómo estás? ¿Dónde…?  
  
—Bien, aunque no tanto como tú, _claramente_. Inglaterra es maravillosa. Es decir, sé que ya estuviste acá y todo, pero es… Es fabuloso. Quiero venir una y otra vez. Quiero vivir aquí.  
  
HyukJae estuvo en silencio un largo tiempo, en el cual DongHae no sabía que mierda hacer con sus manos ni a dónde carajos mirar. ¿Por qué no decía nada?  
  
—Eso es un poco extremo—dijo finalmente HyukJae, y sonó tan serio que DongHae no pudo evitar una mueca—. Yo siempre quiero volver a casa, ¿Sabes? El problema es que… El problema es que… ¿Dónnnde…? ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde es?  
  
El desvarío del otro le provocó una terrible incomodidad casi angustiosa, y aunque en ese momento no pudo entender por qué, más adelante descubriría que ese lado casi perdido y ausente de HyukJae le daba escalofríos. No conocía al guitarrista lo suficiente en ese entonces, así que no había forma de que supiese interpretar esa nota de melancolía que salía a relucir en HyukJae cada vez que estaba… intoxicado. No. En ese instante DongHae quiso sacudir la cabeza e ignorar cualquier señal de tristeza en el otro. Eran jóvenes músicos, y exitosos además—no había tiempo para el abatimiento.  
  
—¿HyukJae?—tentó, pero no recibió respuesta—. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí—suspiró al teléfono, mordiéndose la lengua con expresión esperanzada.  
  
La voz de HyukJae tomó un cariz completamente distinto entonces, y DongHae supo que había elegido el cambio de dirección correcto.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? Apuesto a que…  
  
—Aiden, ¡Aiden, eres tú! —la voz de Penny lo sacó del trance en el que la voz sensual del otro lo había puesto y exitosamente drenó todo el color de su cara. _Mierda_.  
  
—Eh… Tengo que cortar, adiós—y casi estrelló el auricular contra la base. Sus manos sudaban y su garganta tragaba saliva inexistente cuando se dio vuelta para enfrentar a la chica bajita de cabello rosado que combinaba con el color de su pintura de labios.  
  
—¿Llamabas a casa? Debes extrañar a tu madre… Con las chicas vimos a Takeo en un bar cercano al hotel, por cierto. Espero que no se emborrache demasiado; SiWon siempre se ve de mal humor cuando Takeo está ebrio.  
  
DongHae hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír y ser amable con Penny. De cierta forma, sentía que se lo debía. Penny, desde entonces dedicada groupie, le había enviado el primer álbum de Mister a Jessica a través de un contacto, posibilitando así el descubrimiento de la banda. Si no fuera por ella… bueno, no estaría en Inglaterra en ese momento.  
  
Caminando por una larga calle que los llevaría hasta el hotel, a DongHae se le ocurrió que su vida estaba tan inevitablemente relacionada con la de esta chica y aun así no sabía nada de ella. La veía entrar y salir de autos, de hoteles, de conciertos (incluso una vez de la habitación de Takeo en un hotel), siempre sonriente, siempre comprándoles cosas y luciendo el _look_. Actuando su parte.  
  
—Penny, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—hizo una pausa, tratando de entender qué era realmente lo que quería preguntar—. ¿Por qué haces todo esto, viajar con nosotros, comprarnos cosas, ya sabes… todo?  
  
—Oh… Porque…—la chica se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras miraba el asfalto—. Porque es mi vida, Hae. Porque mi vida en Sacramento era una mierda y aquí puedo ser quien yo quiera ser. Mister me da una vida. Y yo a cambio le doy la mía.  
  
Guardó silencio entonces, no obstante el resto de su pequeña confesión quedó flotando en el aire.  
  
_Pero es apenas un ancla de cartón para que la corriente no me arrastre mar adentro_.  
  
  
• 1996. Berlín, Germany. •  
  
—¿Puedes creer que Amber y Adam estén saliendo?  
  
—¿Quiénes son esos?  
  
—¡HyukJae-ah!  
  
—Hey, apenas recuerdo el nombre real de Rose… La mayor parte de las veces. No puedes pedirme que recuerde nombres de un don nadie que mencionas a veces.  
  
— _HyukJaaaeee_ —DongHae hizo un puchero al teléfono, esperando que HyukJae de alguna forma lo supiera.  A menudo hacía eso: suponer que HyukJae lo imaginaba cuando estaban lejos tanto como DongHae lo pensaba a él.  
  
Constantemente se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo HyukJae, o cómo se vería en ese momento, o si estaría preguntándose lo mismo que DongHae en ese exacto instante. Racionalmente sabía que era poco probable, pero su corazón soñador se empeñaba en indicar lo contrario.  
  
Soñar era gratis, ¿No?  
  
— _Sorry, babe_ , pero _realmente_ no me importa.  
  
—Ugh, Takeo tiene razón. Eres un imbécil.  
  
—Pft. Mira quién lo dice. No sé cómo le alcanza el cerebro a ese pseudo-guitarrista suyo para memorizar los acordes. Deberías venir a trabajar con nosotros, insisto. Saber qué se siente trabajar con una banda de verdad.  
  
—HyukJae…—advirtió DongHae. No era la primera vez que le hacía “sugerencias” de ese cariz. DongHae ya no estaba seguro de si el otro estaba bromeando o no. Tenía miedo de preguntar. Pellizcándose la punta de la nariz, trató de centrarse de nuevo. No tuvo éxito—. ¿Sabes, Hyuk? Ya tengo que irme. Te llamo cuando llegue a Francia para ponernos de acuerdo, ¿sí?  
  
—Ok… Sueña conmigo—murmuró HyukJae con voz seductora, y el castaño puso los ojos en blanco antes de colgar.  
  
Confundido, aturdido, perdido, nervioso—DongHae sabía que así era como se sentía el romance en general, pero no podía sacudirse la idea de que estaba desenfocado, que los adjetivos que se le venían a la mente eran negativos… ¿Por qué no sentía que era todo perfecto e idílico como el resto del mundo?  
  
Cuando estaba con HyukJae todo se veía maravilloso, flotaba en una nube, maripositas en el estómago y toda la mierda—era cuando _no_ estaban juntos que todas las dudas sobrevenían. El resto del tiempo la agradable sensación de flote se convertía en neblina, y DongHae estaba empezando a sentirse muy perdido. Como si saltase de un rol a otro siempre dentro de una burbuja, sin ser parte de nada realmente.  
  
No estaba ciento por ciento con Mister, pero tampoco era nada de HyukJae, no realmente. Ya ni siquiera tendría familia en Sacramento en un par de años cuando su madre volviera a Corea. ¿Qué le quedaba entonces? ¿A quién debía aferrarse? ¿A qué?  
  
  
Entró al hotel y eligió tomar las escaleras. No tenía ganas de estar en un cubículo encerrado. Quería seguir estirando las piernas antes de irse a dormir.  
  
Debió haber tomado el ascensor.  
  
—¿Amber? ¿Estás llorando?  
  
La rubia apretó los dientes y lo observó, sus ojos desorbitados y furiosos, y DongHae deseó haber seguido hablando con el guitarrista en lugar de venir y encontrarse con esto.  
  
—Está bien, si no quieres hablar…  
  
Amber lo miró a los ojos por un segundo, haciendo que perdiera el hilo y se callase. Cuando ella finalmente habló, su voz sonó rasposa y adolorida.  
  
— _Fuck. You._  
  
Probablemente debería haberse quedado.  
Probablemente no debería haber sido tan mal amigo.  
Pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza para lidiar con los problemas de otras personas.  
  
Abrió la puerta de su habitación (individual esta vez) para encontrar al bajista vestido de negro como siempre, agachado sobre una mesita de café.  
  
—¿Adam?  
  
El bajista dio un salto de sorpresa y manoteó la mesita, pasando a llevar una lámpara que por suerte era de plástico o se hubiese hecho añicos contra el suelo de cerámica.  
  
—Hae, hola. ¿De dónde vienes, eh?—su voz, al contrario de la de su novia, era extremadamente animada, su sonrisa nerviosa y titilante.  
  
—De… Ehm… Hablar con Amber… Yo… Oye, ¿Estás bien?  
  
Se veía… Agitado; no dejaba de pasarse los dedos por la nariz con una mano mientras la otra agarraba su rodilla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se ponían blancos. DongHae nunca lo había visto tan… _exaltado_. Hasta borracho Adam era silencioso.  
  
Antes de salir de la habitación DongHae lo observó un momento. Sentía que había algo que debería estar percibiendo, pero estaba demasiado confundido como para procesarlo a profundidad.  
  
Así que hizo lo que se estaba volviendo experto en hacer: ignorar la voz de su conciencia.  
  
  
• 1996. Brussels, Belgium. •  
  
A pesar de que HyukJae se lo había prohibido estrictamente (en serio, había usado esas exactas palabras “te lo prohíbo”), DongHae se había escabullido de la hostería donde se estaba alojando con un boleto de reventa en mano para el concierto de Growing Pains.  
  
De todas formas, HyukJae no tenía por qué enterarse—y si se enteraba, ¿Cuál era el problema? DonHae era un hombre (relativamente) adulto y era injusto que HyukJae ya lo hubiera visto en el escenario si DongHae no había tenido aquel privilegio.  Al menos eso es lo que le diría a HyukJae si por (mala) suerte lo descubría.  
  
La banda se iba a presentar en un teatro poco más grande que en el que DongHae había estado la noche anterior, y DongHae se sorprendió al descubrir lo diferente que era esta audiencia comparada con la de Mister.  
  
Mientras que DongHae estaba acostumbrado a adolescentes mayormente mujeres con cabellos de fantasía y ropas extravagantes pero coloridas, llenas de energía y adoración, esta gente parecía mucho más…   _adulta_ , de cierta forma. Quizá fueran quinceañeros o tuvieran la misma edad que DongHae, pero entre el humo y el alcohol que corría de mano en mano, sin contar las diversas pastillas que DongHae no conocía, el maquillaje corrido, ropas anchas y desteñidas; todos parecían mucho más grandes—más peligrosos, tal vez fuera más preciso que decir “adultos” en el sentido convencional del concepto.  
  
Al entrar era aparente que no cabía un alfiler en el lugar. DongHae sabía que la banda era popular, pero ya que siempre había estado relativamente alejado del círculo musical de HyukJae, no imaginaba que Growing Pains era _tan_ famosa.  
  
El escenario era pequeño y sobrio; instrumentos de primer nivel, exquisitos amplificadores Marshall y un simple telón negro con el logo de la banda en un tipo de material metálico, nada más.  
  
Las luces se apagaron de pronto y el público gritó. DongHae estaba perdido entre la multitud, una persona más, una parte de esa masa que se agitó en el momento en que el cuarteto salió a tomar sus lugares. HeeChul destacaba de inmediato, usando un kimono femenino bordado con flores de sakura, su cabello colorín ondulado hasta los hombros y su maquillaje perfecto—se notaba su teatralidad  en cada uno de sus movimientos, y a DongHae le causó gracia el imaginarse a HyukJae trabajando con semejante diva (aunque, según se decía, era un músico y artista fantástico).  
  
Entonces, desvió su mirada hacia el guitarrista.  
  
HyukJae… No era HyukJae.  
  
No, era _EunHyuk._  
  
Su cabello alborotado de forma casi salvaje, los pantalones hasta la rodilla que no eran más que jirones e hilachas y la camisa de mezclilla abierta que dejaba ver su exquisito pecho; era de plano erótico. Pero más que todo eso, su guitarra. Su exquisita Ibanez JEM7PBK cuyo color negro intenso y brillante contrastaba con las manos blancas y pálidas del guitarrista que se movían a lo largo de esta con seguridad producía una ilusión casi mágica, DongHae no podía dejar de mirar.  
  
Nunca había visto algo así: el brillo de poder en los ojos del rubio mientras se movía _junto_ a la música, como si fuera parte de ella, todos los instrumentos atados por la poderosa y grave voz de HeeChul. DongHae se sentía un punto a la deriva en ese océano de gente, todos vibrando con la música, y, en particular el castaño, con los aullidos que HyukJae le arrancaba a su guitarra. Era sublime, demasiado para su mente.  
  
Y entonces, cuando DongHae no creía poder estar más inmerso en el universo de Growing Pains, el último tema de la noche.  
  
“Charming Killer.  
  
La canción de DongHae.  
  
DongHae la había escuchado en su versión estudio un millón de veces, pero en vivo estaba a otro jodido nivel. Era… era excelsa. La forma en que HyukJae la había pulido y había construido la melodía en torno a sus palabras, creándole un calce perfecto, una cámara de cristal para protegerla y proyectarla. Era algo imposiblemente bello de escuchar. Era—era como una caricia directamente a su piel, y DongHae quería arrodillarse frente a HyukJae y pedirle que lo tocase, que lo marcase con esas notas…  
  
Cuando salió, DongHae se sentía maravillosamente intoxicado. Estaba como en otra dimensión, y no quería bajar nunca de aquella nube en la que Growing Pains lo había situado. Debería ponerse en contacto con Lady para unirse al club de fans, porque _wow_.  
  
Aquella noche había visto de plano a EunHyuk, o más bien al verdadero HyukJae. Más que un personaje para el escenario, EunHyuk era un HyukJae desenmascarado y sin control, una pieza del alma del guitarrista que solo encajaba cuando estaba tocando sobre un escenario.  
  
Y no podría dejar de pensar en ello.  
  
Y sin saber por qué, nunca se lo comentaría a HyukJae.    
  
  
• 1996. Bordeaux, France  
  
DongHae bebía una cerveza, la quinta de la noche, apoyado contra un poste de luz antiguo. El concierto del día anterior había estado bien, sí, y con Adam ya estaban comenzando a bocetar el cuarto álbum, pero algo le estaba comenzando a faltar y su cabeza parecía incapaz de centrarse en algo en específico.  
  
Incapaz de saber con qué llenar aquella suerte de vacío incómodo que sospechaba era a causa de la ausencia prolongada de HyukJae, había decidido atorarse con cerveza. Había tenido suerte: un negocio a tres bloques del hostal donde se estaban quedando vendía cerveza inglesa a muy buen precio, y DongHae había entrado y salido de su borrachera a lo largo del día.  
  
Se mordió el labio y miró hacia el cielo despejado. HyukJae y él habían quedado de encontrarse media hora antes, y el castaño ya se estaba aburriendo de esperarlo (incluso si por dentro tenía claro que se quedaría esperando horas de ser necesario—patético).  
  
—Hola guapo—susurraron en su oído poniéndole la piel de gallina. La boca de HyukJae dejó un beso en su mejilla, luego en su oído y después en su cuello, seguido de una aspiración profunda que le hizo temblar.  
  
Dios, sus hormonas. ¿Qué le pasaba? Durante su pubertad había estado tan ensimismado con la música y crear su propia banda que aparentemente no había estado prestando la suficiente atención al desarrollo de su cuerpo. Era la única explicación. Es decir, claro que se masturbaba regularmente como el promedio de las personas de su edad, pero nunca había experimentado esta forma de _enamoramiento_ ; esa necesidad de estar pegado de boca a piernas con otra persona las veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana.  
  
—Hey, podrías haberme esperado para empezar la diversión, _dude_ —le arrancó la botella de las manos y le dio un sorbo que terminó por vaciarla.  
  
—¡Hey!—se quejó DongHae, frunciendo el ceño.  Se dio vuelta para protestar, pero el ver al otro drenó sus pensamientos al instante—. _¿HyukJae?_  
  
—Yep. _Like it?_ —subió y bajó sus cejas de manera cómica, extendiendo los brazos para mostrar su nuevo _look_.  
  
HyukJae no había desperdiciado su tiempo libre, claramente. Se  había dejado crecer el pelo un tanto, y se lo había teñido burdeo; un tono tan intenso que asemejaba sangre. Muy apropiado para la mirada predadora que le estaba dedicando a DongHae. Usaba algo de maquillaje también; labial y más delineador de lo usual, pero de alguna forma no se veía femenino sino todo lo contrario.  
  
Se veía _sexual_ ; tentaba cada una de las fibras oculares del castaño.  
  
DongHae tragó saliva, y cerró su boca, y trató de recordar cómo se ponían palabras en secuencia para formar oraciones.  
  
—¿Dónde dijiste que estaba tu hotel?  


 

\---

  
DongHae no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado a esta situación.  
  
Pero no se estaba quejando.  
  
Aún.  
  
— _HyukJae…_ —emitió el fantasma de un susurro, sus dientes rozando el labio inferior sin atreverse a morder. La verdad, tenía miedo de mover cualquier extremidad y por accidente golpear algo, golpear _se_ o, peor aún, golpear a _HyukJae_.  
  
Cuando HyukJae había deslizado el pañuelo negro sobre sus ojos estaba demasiado desconcentrado por sus besos como para protestar. Había soltado una pequeña risita y murmurado el nombre del pelirrojo, sin entender realmente cómo sería el estar privado de visión.  
  
Ahora sabía.  
  
Un lado de él estaba aterrado. La última vez que había estado… _así_ con HyukJae habían terminado peleando, y él se había marchado echando humo por las orejas—ahora no se sentía con ese poder. Ahora se encontraba vulnerable, el cuerpo de un chiquillo recostado en una cama sin ver ni su sombra pero sintiendo, sintiendo cada sonido, respiro y _tacto_.  
  
— _HyukJae…_ —jadeó, como si el nombre del pelirrojo fuera su línea de vida, lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo en ese momento.  
  
HyukJae besó el estómago del castaño, que subía y bajaba con su respiración agitada mientras sus manos acariciaban sus costados. Al contrario de DongHae, HyukJae parecía seguro y en control de cada uno de sus movimientos, y DongHae deseaba sentirse a salvo. _Quería_ darle a HyukJae todo el control, quería dejarse llevar, sin embargo todavía algo en su cabeza le repetía, _ten cuidado._  
  
Quizá si hubiera escuchado esa voz en ese momento, se habría ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza (y corazón) en el futuro—aunque posiblemente, incluso sabiendo lo que le aguardaba… DongHae no habría cambiado nada. ¿Cómo le habría dicho que no a HyukJae en ese momento?  
  
La boca del pelirrojo descendió aún más, dejando besos en extremo suaves y, _mierda_ tentadores en ese lugar donde su muslo y su ingle se unen, ignorando deliberadamente la erección del castaño, pero DongHae no se sentía lo suficientemente confiado para siquiera pedirle a HyukJae que hiciera algo respecto a eso. Estaba a la deriva en un océano de sensaciones, y lo único que lo mantenía a flote era el cuerpo de HyukJae sobre él.  
  
HyukJae apretó sus muslos con fuerza, subiendo hasta su trasero para masajearlo a su antojo, y DongHae no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe bajo la tela negra, y en un movimiento reflejo una de sus piernas pateó al aire y una de sus manos se estiró por algo a lo que agarrarse, haciendo contacto con lo que estaba bastante seguro era el ojo de HyukJae.  
  
Casi le da un ataque de consternación en ese momento, e intentó sentarse para pedir disculpas, pero las manos del pelirrojo lo devolvieron a su posición inicial.  
  
—Mierda, lo siento, Hyuk, es que…  
  
—Shh, relájate, Hae—tomó las manos de DongHae con las suyas y las colocó sobre el pecho del castaño—. Estoy aquí. Contigo. Esto es para ti—sin soltarlo, deslizó las manos de ambos por todo su torso, su estómago, hasta sus muslos, asegurándose de que los dedos de ambos tocaran con igual presión la piel tibia del castaño—, para tu cuerpo. Disfrútalo.  
  
La voz de HyukJae era ronca, tan malditamente sexy. DongHae la quería en su oído, contra su piel, en toda su atmósfera. Finalmente el guitarrista puso sus manos aún unidas en sus propios hombros y luego movió las propias de vuelta a las piernas de DongHae. Esta vez DongHae tembló de anticipación cuando los labios de HyukJae besaron y lamieron su camino hasta su entrepierna, aún sin tocarlo donde lo _necesitaba_ —y vaya que la paciencia nunca había sido una cualidad de DongHae.  
  
El calor de HyukJae era incendiario, y los dedos del castaño se curvaron contra la forma de los hombros de HyukJae con facilidad, buscando retener ese calor junto a él. Quería decirle que fuera más rápido, que le mostrara todo lo que tuviera, pero su boca no parecía capaz de emitir las palabras. En lugar de eso, su cuerpo reaccionó y embistió al aire, indicándole al otro exactamente lo que exigía.  
  
HyukJae, sin hacerse rogar, lo lamió desde la base a la punta, moviendo su lengua alrededor del glande y repartiendo besos húmedos. No dejaba de observar a DongHae atentamente, y el castaño podía sentir su mirada intensa en la piel como si fueran caricias. Con más intensidad, incluso.  
  
Cada poro de su piel era receptivo a los toques del pelirrojo, las sensaciones acrecentadas por el hecho de no saber cuándo iban a llegar, ni de dónde venían. Detrás de la venda, sus ojos estaban cerrados por completo; cada lamida, cada toque, cada sonido y respiración del pelirrojo sobre su piel se sentía como un choque eléctrico, dejando tras de sí impresiones nuevas y sobrecogedoras.  
  
—HyukJae, mier…—se mordió el labio para acallar sus gemidos, sus dedos arañaron el hombro de HyukJae con fuerza, urgiéndolo a hacer más, lo que fuera, solo _más_.  
  
Los besos y lamidas del pelirrojo sobre su erección eran cada vez más hambrientos, hasta que decidió que aparentemente era suficiente y la metió en su boca, comenzando a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo con soltura.  
  
El castaño dejó escapar un gemido largo que le rasgó la garganta; la presión de la boca de HyukJae, su lengua que hacía maravillas el ritmo de sus chupadas— _mierda_. Enterró sus dedos en el cabello rojo y, durante una succión especialmente brusca, jaló algunos mechones, arrancándole un gruñido placentero a HyukJae que vibró desde su miembro por _todo su cuerpo_ y lo hizo jadear.  
  
— _Fu… Fuck_.  
  
Su piel se sentía demasiado restrictiva, necesitaba derretirla, necesitaba aire; sus pulmones quemaban con su respiración y era casi insoportablemente sofocante, sus muslos temblando por llegar al clímax. Era demasiado bueno como para que durara. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo, los dedos de sus pies contrayéndose mientras se corría en la boca caliente del guitarrista.  
  
Ahora sabía por qué los hombres le rogaban a sus novias para que hicieran esto—era _increíble_. Abrió los ojos lentamente y llevó una mano a la venda para quitársela de un tirón. Mala idea: la luz de la habitación, aunque tenue, le produjo una sensación de quemazón que lo forzó a volver a cerrar los ojos. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus párpados y trató de respirar, ignorando la punzada en la frente que sintió ante la súbita exposición a la luz.  
  
Cuando por fin se acostumbró a ver nuevamente, observó a HyukJae fijamente tratando de encontrar algo de vergüenza en alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero aparentemente toda ésta había volado a otra dimensión. Se sentía demasiado bien como para que se _sintiera mal_.  
  
—HyukJae…—suspiró, su respiración armoniosa y relajada, como si estuviese en el tope de la montaña más alta. Así se sentía, también.  
  
Quería decir algo. Maldición, sentía que _tenía que_ decir algo. Pero no sabía qué se decía en una situación como esta. “Gracias por la mamada” sonaba un poco crudo, la verdad. El pelirrojo solo negó con la cabeza y de un lengüetazo limpió todo rastro del líquido blanco con una soltura que lo dejó (aún más) boquiabierto.  
  
DongHae no era estúpido. _Sabía_ cómo funcionaba el sexo en todas las dimensiones como un adolescente gay promedio—quizá un poco menos, pero ignorante no era. Solo que experimentarlo era totalmente diferente, y el ver que HyukJae disfrutaba tanto simplemente haciéndolo disfrutar _a él_ … no sabía cómo sentirse con eso, aún—aunque vaya que quería averiguarlo.  
  
—Mi turno—dijo en voz baja, un poco inseguro pero dispuesto a aprender (aunque jamás iba a admitirle eso al guitarrista) pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro, manteniéndolo a distancia.  
  
—No—el rostro de HyukJae era serio, e impenetrable. De pronto el ambiente se enfrió y DongHae no entendía por qué—.  Es decir, lo que quieras, pero eso no.  
  
DongHae frunció el ceño. En ese momento no estaba procesando nada coherentemente, y “lo que quieras” parecía tener una sola respuesta: _quiero hacerte sentir bien_.  
  
Con piernas temblorosas, empujó al pelirrojo sobre el colchón y se sentó sobre su regazo, cada pierna a un lado de sus muslos, piel a piel. Sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas, pero había algo extremadamente excitante en estar arriba, en saber que HyukJae le estaba dando la oportunidad de tener el control.  
  
Sintió la erección del otro entre sus nalgas y se preguntó por un instante cómo sería si estuvieran teniendo sexo _de verdad_ , HyukJae moviéndose en su interior. La sola idea lo hizo gemir y mover sus caderas contra la entrepierna del guitarrista.  
  
HyukJae jadeó y se aferró a los muslos de DongHae, quien sonrió de medio lado; notaba que sus movimientos tenían efecto en el guitarrista. Podía darse cuenta de qué afectaba la forma en la que los músculos de su estómago se contraían y cómo lograr que su respiración se entrecortara.  
  
Pero no era lo que quería.  
  
Lo que _realmente_ quería era sentirse como aquella noche en el concierto, como un objeto a la disposición de HyukJae, de EunHyuk, del agente que controlaba su música. Quería ser la Ibanez negra entre sus brazos.  
  
Tomó las manos de HyukJae y las guio a sus caderas, para luego inclinarse sobre su oído y hablar con la voz más sensual de la que era capaz:  
  
—Muéveme como quieras—jadeó, dejando caer su peso suavemente sobre HyukJae—, quiero ser tu instrumento. Tócame.  
  
La expresión de HyukJae se volvió aún más deseosa ante las palabras del castaño. Con una mano en su cuello atrajo a DongHae a su boca y lo besó con salvajismo, con tanta fuerza que DongHae estaba seguro de que no sentiría los labios más tarde. Con la otra mano en la cadera, apretando con el suficiente ímpetu para dejar moretones, el pelirrojo guiaba sus movimientos y el cantante se dejaba hacer, que HyukJae lo usara para satisfacerse como deseara.  
  
DongHae bajó una de sus manos para tomar el miembro HyukJae y comenzar a masturbarlo. Al principio sus movimientos eran torpes y desacompasados, pero no tardó en encontrar un ritmo entre ambos, sabiendo exactamente qué hacer para que el pelirrojo apretara los dientes y gruñera, o soltara un gemido exquisito o arqueara su cuerpo. Juraba que un día aprendería a hacerlo _rogar_.  
  
Por ahora se podía conformar con la forma en que HyukJae lo apretó contra sí cuando llegó al orgasmo, en cómo se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que un pequeño hilo de sangre brotó de sus labios que DongHae lamió con la punta de la lengua antes de volver a besarlo.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, tratando de regular su respiración imposiblemente agitada. El castaño observaba el rostro de HyukJae con fascinación, sin creer que era él quien lo había hecho sentir así.  
  
—DongHae…. Me encantas—dijo el otro finalmente, exhalando todo el aire que parecía comprimido en su pecho. Tenía la mejor expresión de relajo y felicidad, la mejor visión que el castaño pudiese imaginar.  
  
Y DongHae… DongHae despertó con la misma sonrisa de los mil demonios con la que se fue a dormir.  
  
  
• 1996. Paris, France  
  
La primera vez que DongHae fumó, fue caminando a lo largo del Sena; era de noche en otoño y le pareció la cosa más romántica del mundo. HyukJae lo tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con decisión, mostrándole el dedo del medio a una señora que los miró con el ceño fruncido y murmuró algo en francés. Incluso en París, ver a dos chicos tan explícitamente _juntos_ no era precisamente normal.  
  
A DongHae no le importaba ser mirado en menos por su sexualidad, o por estar con HyukJae en sí, pero sí la actitud de “que-te-den-por-el-culo” del pelirrojo le resultaba… incómoda. Y bueno, visualmente _eran_ un par bizarro.  DongHae, un chico guapo pero genérico, usando jeans y una sudadera, apegado a un destartalado pelirrojo de pantalones rasgados y cadenas colgando. No era necesariamente que fueran pareja. Después de todo, para los extranjeros podrían ser hasta hermanos (cuántas veces sus compañeros del colegio habían dicho que los “chinos” les parecían todos iguales), pero había cierto contraste entre ellos, cierta diferencia diametral que los volvía pintorescos. O quizá DongHae estaba pensando demasiado—cosa habitual, de acuerdo a Adam.  
  
Estaba fresco, pero no nevaba ni llovía; aún faltaba un tiempo para el invierno pleno, y DongHae se sorprendía de lo mucho que disfrutaba de estas variaciones climáticas, tan inusuales en el casi siempre soleado Sacramento.  
  
—Escuché el nuevo CD de Growing Pains. Me gustó mucho. Es más oscuro, pero-  
  
—Pero tiene tus canciones—lo interrumpió el otro, deteniéndose para sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo.  
  
—Me encanta tu voz en los coros, los arreglos de guitarra son como una caricia a las letras, y me… gusta—susurró, sonrojándose hasta las orejas porque cuántas veces se había masturbado con esas canciones, y ni siquiera se sentía avergonzado al respecto, lo que en cierto sentido lo hacía peor—. Quiero hacer más canciones para ti. Ustedes. Pero… Ya sabes, más para ti.  
  
Se mordió la lengua suavemente para evitar seguir diciendo sandeces. ¿Por qué se sentía tan honesto y a la vez tan malditamente tímido con el pelirrojo? Era como si su relación fuera en allegro; un ritmo desacompasado que variaba su intensidad cuando menos lo esperaban. DongHae sabía que habían avanzado tremendamente desde la reconciliación por el incidente de New York, donde todo se había pausado en frío por un momento. Ahora era como si todo se hubiera reiniciado y fueran en _fast forward_.  
  
HyukJae sonrió de medio lado y rodeó a DongHae con un brazo, acercándolo por los hombros hasta que sus costados estuvieron pegados. Presionó su rostro contra la mejilla de DongHae, el toque fantasmal de los labios de HyukJae haciéndole sonrojar más todavía.  
  
—Eres tan tierno... Quiero morderte—y para probar su punto, mordisqueó en broma la punta de la oreja de DongHae, haciéndolo reír. Estuvo tentado de decirle que no tenía problemas con eso, pero HyukJae lo interrumpió sacando una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo y encendiendo uno para luego extendérselo a DongHae.  
  
Negó con la cabeza, observando el cigarrillo como si fuera una sanguijuela alienígena.  
  
—Yo no…—se le estaba haciendo muy difícil pensar con la boca de HyukJae tan cerca de su oreja, y parte de él quería encogerse de un hombro y reírse como un niño pequeño, pero otra más grande quería que HyukJae hiciera más que sólo rozar su piel.  
  
Los labios de DongHae se cerraron en torno al cigarro humeante y aspiró tentativamente. En un comienzo el humo se sintió espeso contra su lengua, no necesariamente desagradable, pero apenas tocó su garganta comenzó a toser incontrolablemente. Alejó la mano del pelirrojo de un manotazo, pero este lejos de molestarse sólo se rio y le dio palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
—Shh. Sólo respira, no tragues, siente el humo en tu boca. Con calma—HyukJae volvió a extender el cigarro, y DongHae lo observó con ojos asesinos—. Vamos—apremió.  
  
Esta vez fue más suave, DongHae sólo contuvo el aire una décima de segundo antes de dejarlo ir. Carraspeó un poco, pero no fue asqueroso—no fue placentero, tampoco. No entendía qué gracia tenía, si era honesto.  
  
—Ya aprenderás—aseguró HyukJae con seguridad, y esta vez él mismo le dio una calada al cigarro, cerrando los ojos un momento antes de expulsar la bocanada a través de la perfecta ‘o’ de sus labios.  
  
El humo le golpeó la cara gradualmente y DongHae tosió un poco más. Incluso a través de ojos llorosos, pudo distinguir el rostro perfecto de HyukJae, quien lo observaba con una concentración adoradora que le puso los pelos de punta.  
  
—Es asqueroso, no sé por qué te gusta—gruñó, no obstante tomó el rostro de HyukJae entre sus manos y se inclinó para besarlo.  
  
Sabía a cigarro y pastel de frutilla que habían comido unas horas atrás, pero debajo de eso sabía a puro HyukJae. DongHae no quería hacer nada más que besarlo una y otra vez. Las manos del pelirrojo lo ciñeron por la espalda baja, acercándolo más hacia sí y DongHae se estremeció al oír el sonido feral que escapó de su garganta.  
  
—¿Te dieron habitaciones individuales? Yo comparto con SiWon _y_ Takeo.  
  
HyukJae frunció la nariz de manera cómica, apoyando su frente en la de DongHae sin separarse.  
  
—Ugh, no menciones a esos dos cuando estamos… Ew, Hae, _ew_. Pero no, tengo el sofá de Mikey porque le cedí mi cuarto a JungMo y su chica. Así que…  
  
DongHae le mordió el labio inferior, tirando suavemente para luego besarlo solo con los labios, tocándose apenas y a la vez cargados de intensidad.  
  
—Mmm… ¿hotel?  
  
HyuKjae lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.  
  
—¿Y registrarnos? Estás enfermo, vamos a despertar con cámaras en el trasero.  
  
DongHae hizo una mueca y asintió; el hombre tenía un buen punto.  
  
—¿Motel?  
  
—Más asqueroso, aún menos discreción.  
  
Su mueca se profundizó; era obvia la conclusión a la que iban a llegar, pero no quería separarse de HyukJae. Quería quedarse con él por una semana entera, por un mes, por un año o una vida entera—claro que en ese entonces DongHae no tenía una dimensión clara de lo largo que podía llegar a ser dicho periodo de tiempo. Para DongHae, el período de su vida previo a Mister ya se ubicaba en una dimensión paralela, en una vida pasada.  
  
—¿Entonces ya no te veo hasta…? ¿Madrid?  
  
—Nope—a HyukJae no parecía afectarle mucho, pero como para compensar su frialdad besó a DongHae profundamente, tomándose su tiempo para acariciar cada rincón de su boca.  
  
— _Hyuk_ —prácticamente ronroneó, rodeando al otro con sus brazos delgados—. No quiero extrañarte.  
  
—Oh, pero _ma che-g-r-i_ , esa es la parte interesante.  
  
— _Bullshit_ —y arrugó la nariz, arrancándole una carcajada suave al pelirrojo.  
  
—Eres tan querible, Hae. No creo que te des cuenta de cuánto. Pero los otros lo saben. Jessica Jung lo sabe, y por eso te pone en el centro de cada álbum que sacan.  
  
DongHae puso los ojos en blanco. Ya se había vuelto experto en ignorar las, llamémoslas “indirectas”, de HyukJae. Acarició sus brazos y hombros con ambas manos hasta rodear con sus dedos el cuello pálido de Hyuk.  
  
—¿Te pone celoso eso?—preguntó, sin saber si realmente quería una respuesta o solo jugaba a hacerse el seductor.  
  
El pelirrojo solo sonrió de medio lado y se desenredó de los brazos del otro, empujando su frente con el dedo índice.  
  
—Mira quién está creciendo—fue lo último que dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse caminando a lo largo del Sena con una parsimonia digna de un cuadro impresionista.  
  
Y DongHae, como estúpido, no tuvo el tino de correr para alcanzarlo.  
  
La respuesta de HyukJae lo descolocó por mucho tiempo, impregnó sus sueños por varias semanas e incluso la incluiría en el primer single de “Eff Me”, “Growling Up”, a pesar de nunca haberla comprendido.  
  
Por fin podría darle sentido muchos años después, una mañana de año nuevo en un pequeño _Bed and Breakfast_ en Seoul, pero ese pequeño rockstar en fabricación todavía no podía ni imaginarse todo lo que tendría que vivir para llegar a ese punto.  
  
Simplemente, era muy temprano.


	4. Natural Selection {Part II: On the Radio}

• 1996. Barcelona, Spain. •  
  
 _“Growing Pains”, la nueva banda prodigio de Seattle, está en medio de su gira por Europa, recolectando éxitos por doquier. La banda de cuatro integrantes, fundada en por el vocalista HeeChul Kim y el baterista conocido como Rose, es otro de los prodigios nacidos de Sub Pop durante los 80’, esta vez bajo la mano dorada de Michael Schuch. No obstante, no sería hasta 19991 con la entrada del guitarrista coreano-americano EunHyuk que la banda realmente despegaría.  
  
Por estos días la banda promociona su quinto álbum, _Resilience _, por el viejo continente, pero no es lo  único en lo que se encuentran estos maravillosos rockeros.  HeeChul se ha desviado del recorrido unos días para modelar en la pasarela Otoño/Invierno de Jean Paul Gautier mientras que JungMo, el bajista, ha sido visto en compañía de la joven actriz inglesa Annette Summersault dando vueltas por las románticas calles de París. Por su parte, EunHyuk ha sido visto en compañía de otro músico reconocido. ¿Pueden adivinar quién? Entérense, a la vuelta de estos comerciales.  
  
EunHyuk, el guitarrista de diecinueve años de edad, fue fotografiado saliendo de una pastelería en el centro mismo de París de la mano de nadie más que Aiden Lee, el vocalista y fundador de la banda de pop-rock al más puro estilo California, Mister, quienes _casualmente _se encuentran recorriendo Europa mientras promocionan su tercera producción,_ Saeng Gak _. Esta maravillosa coincidencia ha dado paso a una serie de especulaciones sobre qué clase de relación mantienen estos dos. Además, Aiden fue notado en el concierto de Bruselas de Growing Pains por una de las discípulas de Lady McGiberson (presidenta del club de fans de dicha namda). Fuentes cercanas confirman que ambos músicos han estado viéndose y llamándose durante casi un año, presuntamente por relaciones laborales, aunque hay indicaciones que apuntarían a algo más… íntimo. ¿Escuchamos las campanas de un escándalo? ¿Esperamos una colaboración, o algo más interesante por su parte?  
  
Cual sea la respuesta, estamos seguros de que la publicidad será bienvenida para esta banda que ya celebra su séptimo aniversario de vida.  
  
Por otro lado, Mister, quien ya se perfila como el quinteto de pop-rock californiano más caliente del año, ha entrado al Billboard con su éxito “You…_  
  
La tele se fue a negro. Todos se giraron a observar a SiWon quien tenía el control en su mano y luego a DongHae, cuyas mejillas ardían como luces navideñas.   
  
—¿DongHae…?—SiWon lo estaba mirando con esa estúpida ceja alzada de manera incriminatoria, haciéndolo sentir como un delincuente en una sala de interrogación—. ¿Es cierto?  
  
—¡No! Es decir, sí, nos juntamos a veces. Solo escribo canciones para él, para Growing Pains. Un dinerillo extra. No pensé que sería inconveniente…   
  
—Oh, vamos. ¿Para el imbécil?—DongHae resistió la tentación de rodar los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que Takeo siguiera atascado en esa mierda?—. No le estás dando posibles canciones de Mister, ¿cierto?  
  
—¡No soy tan estúpido! Son solo letras que… que él me pide. Apenas composición de rimas. No tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Lo juro.   
  
_Mentira_. Se mordió la lengua para no confesar, y en cambio esbozó una sonrisa que pretendía ser sincera. La banda se retiró, cada uno a sus habitaciones, mientras que DongHae se acomodaba en el sillón cama.  
  
—Hey—dijo Adam—. Sé lo que estás haciendo.  
  
DongHae lo miró por debajo de su almohada, emitiendo un sonido de protesta. No quería enfrentar a Adam, especialmente sabiendo que tenía razón y ugh, vaya que era molesto cuando Adam tenía razón.    
  
—Amber y yo estábamos en la misma situación, ¿No?—ofreció a modo de explicación—. No te voy a decir que te detengas. Solo… Ten cuidado con HyukJae, ¿ _okay_? Es un chico perdido. Y si tomas su mano y dejas que te guíe vas a perderte junto a él.   
  
El cantante gruñó. Esta vez lanzó la almohada al suelo y se sentó en el sofá para encarar a Adam. Odiaba esa faceta del bajista; esa faceta sabihonda y profunda que le ponía los pelos de puntas. Cerca de Adam se sentía infantil e indefenso, listo para ser contradicho. Y detestaba esa emoción.   
  
—¿De qué estás hablando, Adam?  
  
—Solo… Ten cuidado con él, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
El comentario molestó a DongHae más de lo que debería. Tal vez porque, al igual que Adam, intuía que era cierto.  
  
—¿Qué te hace decir eso? ¿Qué te autoriza, eh? ¿Lo conoces acaso?   
  
Adam sonrío tristemente, un brillo intenso en sus ojos que DongHae no supo descifrar.  
  
— _It takes one to know one_ —susurró, mirando el suelo.  
  
Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos. DongHae podía prácticamente sentir el mismo nudo en la garganta que Adam, y quería gritar y echarlo de la sala para poder disipar esta tensión.   
  
Finalmente, Adam suspiró y rompió el silencio.  
  
—Descansa. Y piensa en lo que te dije.  
  
—¡No lo haré! —replicó el castaño, brazos cruzados con testarudez.  
  
—Como quieras.  
  
DongHae trató de dormir, sin éxito.  
  
No hizo nada más que pensar en ello toda la noche.  
  
  
• 1996. Madrid, Spain. •  
  
DongHae lamió la gota de chocolate que escapó por la comisura de los labios de HyukJae y sonrió. La gente tenía razón: el chocolate Belga era maravilloso, especialmente sobre la piel del pelirrojo.  
  
Tomó la botella de vidrio transparente, pegajosa entre sus dedos manchados de chocolate, y vertió parte de su contenido en el cuello el pelirrojo. El líquido era espeso y decadente, exquisito tanto en textura como sabor, y DongHae besó el cuello del otro por sobre el chocolate.   
  
—Sabes rico—comentó, riendo de su propio mal chiste, y el otro puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Y tú estás como cometa, ¿No?—tomó el rostro de DongHae y lo besó, lamiendo sus labios hasta que estuvieron limpios de nuevo.   
  
HyukJae le pasó la pipa y el mechero, y DongHae la encendió y aspiró profundo, dejando que el aire escapase por entre sus labios con experticia. Era sorprendente lo que rápido que había aprendido considerando que todavía le hacía muecas a los cigarros que fumaba HyukJae. DongHae argumentaba que el tabaco era amargo y nocivo y hacía que la boca de HyukJae supiera extraña, mientras que la marihuana “me relaja y me hace sentir feliz, y hasta te hace menos insoportable”.  
  
HyukJae sólo se reía.  
  
—Esta mierda es buena—dejó la pipa a un lado y se lamió los labios, mirando a HyukJae con verdadera hambre, casi de forma animal—. Pero todavía puedo pensar en algo mejor—dijo antes de besarlo, definitivamente una de las actividades favoritas a realizar con el pelirrojo. DongHae amaba la boca de HyukJae, le encantaban sus labios gruesos y mordibles, y podría estar toda su vida haciendo nada más que explorándola.   
  
HyukJae deslizó una mano por el cabello de DongHae; estaba cada día más largo, y eso le fascinaba. Los sonidos que emitía el castaño cuando tiraba de uno de los mechones color café eran obscenos, y adictivos, y DongHae a menudo bromeaba con que HyukJae era capaz de arrancarle el pelo a jalones con tal de correrse.   
  
HyukJae sólo se seguía riendo.  
  
Las cosas volvieron a subir de tono. HyukJae se abalanzó sobre DongHae con un gruñido, tocándolo por todas partes, disfrutando de su piel pegajosa gracias al chocolate. El castaño completamente absorto en el momento, no se dio cuenta que había dejado ir la botella de chocolate líquido hasta que sus dedos estuvieron nadando en un charco café sobre las sábanas blancas del hotel.  
  
— _Oh, shit, shit._  
  
Apartó a HyukJae y trató como mejor pudo de devolver el chocolate a la botella, sin tanto éxito como hubiera deseado.  
  
—Mierda, eres un idiota—reprimió el otro, pero su voz tenía un tinte de afecto y su sonrisa era completamente honesta, encías y todo.  
  
—Quienquiera que limpie esta pieza mañana nos va a odiar. Mira este desastre, ew—pasó un dedo por el cobertor y luego por la mejilla de HyukJae, quien hizo una mueca cuando al dedo de DongHae le siguió su lengua.   
  
Hubo un momento de silencio.  
Luego HyukJae habló.  
  
—Pasa el año nuevo conmigo. Quédate. Aquí. Vamos a Italia. Juntos.  
  
DongHae pestañeó lentamente (todos sus movimientos se sentían extremadamente lentos, de hecho) tratando de entender la invitación de HyukJae. Había una razón por la que no podía, tenía que haberla, y sin embargo en ese momento todo lo que podía pensar era “sí”.  
  
—Se supone que iría a Sacramento para las fiestas—respondió finalmente, dejando la botella en el velador para acomodarse mejor sobre el regazo del otro. Le rodeó el cuello con sus dedos para moldear su posición a gusto de su boca, arrancándole un quejido deseoso—. Mi mamá me mata si no voy, vienen unos tíos de Seoul, los tíos _con dinero_ de Seoul.   
  
El pelirrojo hizo un puchero, totalmente falso y antinatural y DongHae le cubrió los ojos con la mano derecha, deslizándola luego con cariño para peinarle el flequillo hacía atrás.  
  
—Sabes que quiero… Sabes que lo haré. Inventaré algo y me quedaré acá.  
  
Esperó a que la culpa llegara, esa sensación horrible de sentirse traidor de su familia por una persona a la que, honestamente, apenas conocía y con la que, según Adam (en quien confiaba plenamente) no debía relacionarse.  
  
Nunca llegó.  
  
Y con el ahogado sonido de “oouf” que se le escapó cuando HyukJae cambió sus posiciones de súbito, la espera por la tan ausente culpa quedó relegada a segundo plano.  
  
—Eres un buen chico, DongHae—murmuró, acariciando su muslo—. Obediente. Me gusta eso.   
  
DongHae estiró su pierna hasta la punta del pie, asegurándose de acariciar el costado de HyukJae, para luego enredarla alrededor de su cintura con una flexibilidad que no sabía que poseía hasta que conoció a HyukJae.  
  
—Ahora—jadeó, sonriendo de medio lado, su cuerpo arqueándose invitadoramente—, mi premio.  
  


\---

  
—¡¿Cómo que no te devuelves con nosotros?!  
  
Jessica estaba roja de rabia, la vena de su frente a punto de explotar.   
  
DongHae no podía culparla, pero _quería_ culparla; pasar tiempo con HyukJae drenaba toda su energía y no tenía ánimo de tomar responsabilidad por sus acciones. Por más que se dijera a sí mismo que Jessica no tenía derecho a controlar su vida, sabía que si sus acciones afectaban a la banda la rubia tenía todo que decir.  
  
—¿Y se puede saber hasta cuando pretendes quedarte aquí con la espalda al sol? Porque tenemos que grabar antes de seguir con el tour, y espero que puedas arrastrar tu trasero vago hasta Los Ángeles para entonces.  
  
De hecho, DongHae iba a quedarse en Italia con HyukJae hasta que Growing Pains reanudara su gira y luego pretendía volver a Londres hasta que tuviese que encontrarse con el resto de Mister en Italia nuevamente. No pensó que Jessica pudiese lucir más indignada hasta que le hizo saber sus planes.  
  
—Vete a la mierda DongHae. Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla muy seria cuando volvamos. Y más te vale que cuando regrese tengas todo el puto álbum listo para componer y la letra para la canción de SiWon listos.  
  
Debería quedarse callado. DongHae sabía que era mejor no decir nada, pero su lado de irreverencia adolescente no pudo dejarlo guardar silencio.  
  
—Já. Sigue soñando.  
  
DongHae tenía que reconocer ante sí mismo que el almohadón proyectil que se estrelló con tanta fuerza contra su cabeza que lo botó de la cama fue totalmente merecido.  
  
  
• 1996. Rome, Italy  
  
—Esfe ef el…—terminó de tragar— el mejor helado de la vida.  
  
— _Gelatto_ —le corrigió el pelirrojo y DongHae le dedicó una mirada molesta.  
  
— _Show-off._  
  
HyukJae solo sonrió y le tomó de la mano que no llevaba el enorme cono trisabor con baño de chocolate. Aunque para HyukJae, quien más bien prefería una bolita simple de frutilla, lo que estaba comiendo DongHae era diabetes segura. Pero si el menor se quería llenar de azúcar y de energía… bueno, HyukJae tenía sus maneras de hacerlo dormir por las noches.  
  
Tras dar unas vueltas incorrectas desde la gelatería, llegar a un callejón sin salida que por suerte desembocaba en una pastelería fina y no en un cuartel de gangsters como DongHae había sugerido y tratar de darse a entender con una pareja de adolescentes italianos que _claramente_ no hablaban inglés, lograron llegar a la Fontana di Trevi al atardecer.  
  
Roma era maravillosa, DongHae no podía negarlo. Todas esas historias maravillosas sobre romance y pasión que había leído—bueno, que había visto en películas de televisión de trasnoche—eran ciertas; desde las calles rodeadas de edificios que eran arte puro, el tráfico incesante junto al ritmo de la gente moviéndose entre turistas, hasta los restaurantes y la ilusión de que podías perderte hacia lugares maravillosos en cada vuelta.  
  
Pero nada de lo que había visto le ganaba a la Fontana di Trevi. Aquella hermosa construcción de caballos y seres marinos con la fachada del Palazzo Poli de telón, iluminada por las luces y los etéreos rayos del atardecer… DongHae nunca se había considerado una persona artística, visualmente hablando o en el sentido tradicional del concepto, pero aquella visión lo sobrecogió. Se sentía pequeño e insignificante, y trató sin éxito de discernir cómo había logrado llegar allí; él, Lee DongHae, un chico cualquiera de Sacramento.  
  
Un flash blanco lo sacó de su agradable ensimismamiento y lo hizo casi gruñir.  
  
—Voy. A. Matarte.  
  
Pero el sólo ver el rostro de HyukJae detrás de la cámara y su sonrisa idiota lo hizo desenojarse inmediatamente. Es que… Por Dios, esa sonrisa tan sincera y… ñoña, sí, ñoña; parecía un niñito inocente cuando lo miraba así—DongHae estaba indeciso entre quedársele mirando todo el tiempo y besarlo constantemente.  
  
—Ya quiero revelar esta foto y ver tu cara de idiota.  
  
…Y claro, luego tenía que abrir la boca y matar ese romance incipiente que DongHae creía ver naciendo entre ambos.   
  
—Todo porque tienes una estúpida cámara de fotos…—farfulló, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
HyukJae se carcajeó y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, besándole la mejilla a pesar de sus protestas.  
  
—No, ¡Aléjate!—protestó infantilmente, tratando de empujarlo de un codazo.  
  
—Ugh, eres enervantemente tierno. Ven aquí.  
  
Y de pronto todo era HyukJae; sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, sus labios tocando los suyos, su aroma a cigarros, chicle, Old Spice, y su voz, toda su presencia.   
  
Y DongHae simplemente dejó de existir.  
  
Y DongHae estaba seguro ahora, no cabía duda: estaba enamorado.  
  
Perdidamente.  
  
Mierda.  
  
  
• 2025. Baton Rouge, Louisiana, USA. •  
  
DongHae no quería pensar que estaba envejeciendo. Y no era que fuese inusual (la mayoría de las personas piensan así, ¿No?), pero él nunca se había considerado así. A él la edad no le importaba más que el color del cabello; era un simple dato. Si algo le había enseñado la industria era que la muerte aparecía de la nada, se escondía en los recovecos más inusitados y atacaba a los que no sospechaban.   
  
No, no era el miedo al envejecimiento en sí.  
  
Era el temor de recordar lo que más había evitado la mitad de su vida y tener que aceptar que no reconocía a la persona en la que se había convertido.   
  
Es que se estaba dando cuenta…  
  
—Has estado muy callado, cariño—murmuró Faith, alargando su mano hacia la mesa de café para sacar palomitas—. ¿Todo bien? Estos días…  
  
Estaban en el sofá de la sala de estar, viendo alguna película romántica que a los dos les había parecido aceptable para ignorar y reflexionar.   
  
En realidad ninguno le estaba poniendo atención.  
  
—Hm. Es solo… Nostalgia, ¿Sabes? Ver a SiWon… A Amber… Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Mucho, mucho tiempo. Y es… Es curioso. Raro.    
  
—Lo sé, lo sé. Puede que no haya sido una popstar, pero sé lo que es añorar el pasado, amor. Y creo que es peor porque te negabas a revivirlo. Pero ahora, ya vas a ver, sí, que todo será mejor. Vas a sentirte liberado, en control de tu propia historia. Así que relájate y disfruta el viaje, _babe_ —dijo sonriendo con un encanto que le hizo recordar a DongHae por qué se había fijado en ella en primer lugar.  
  
Sin saber qué decir, se limitó a estrecharla más entre sus brazos, dándole un beso en la cabeza y deteniéndose a oler su cabello; menta y frambuesas, dulce y fresco. Como casa, como la hija de ambos.  
  
—Hm— _, espero que tengas razón, cariño_.  
  
…Es que se estaba dando cuenta de que una parte de él, una parte que creía muerta, enterrada, estaba todavía viva; atrapada en el tiempo dentro de la caja de cristal que había creado para ese período de su vida. El más—intenso; no feliz, pero penetrante. El más oscuro, el más brillante. Un episodio de su vida que, se daba cuenta, lo asustaba; le asustaba saber quién había sido, y sentir que todavía era esa persona.   
  
Lo más aterrador era saber que ese lado de sí mismo todavía le pertenecía a HyukJae.   
  
  
• 1996. Venice, Italy  
  
Estar en Venecia en año nuevo se transformó rápidamente en la experiencia más maravillosamente romántica que DongHae hubiera vivido jamás.   
  
Llegaron temprano la mañana del 31, muriendo de sueño y con un humor de los mil demonios; no se hablaron ni palabra hasta llegar al hotel y poder echarse sobre una superficie suave (DongHae en la cama matrimonial, HyukJae en un sofá del rincón porque “no puedo estar cerca de tu olor a helado de chocolate en este momento”), pero tras dos horas de siesta y una ducha cada uno, estuvieron listos para salir a pasear.  
  
La ciudad era una fiesta; gente con máscaras fantásticas y brillantes, turistas sonrientes fotografiando cada rincón y locales moviéndose por las calles de piedra con esa soltura propia de quien está en su casa durante un festín. DongHae quería sentirse parte de todo eso, pero una fracción de su cabeza todavía estaba en la tarde anterior, en su discusión con Adam por teléfono.   
  
  
_—Sé que estás con EunHyuk, DongHae. Sé que se la están dando de la hermosa parejita feliz y toda la mierda, pero tienes que detenerte. Sabes que no va a durar.  
  
DongHae trató de desviar la conversación de vuelta a términos neutros; después de todo, había llamado para hablarle de las nuevas canciones (inspiradas mayormente por HyukJae, cierto, pero excelente material de todas formas) y de cómo empezar a grabar durante el tour en unos estudios sobre los que había averiguado.   
  
Adam tenía otros planes.  
  
—Tu madre me llamó el otro día. Que cómo te habíamos dejado allá, que Jessica era una _zorra inconsciente_ y que te estaba explotando… Me enojé tanto con tu puto trasero que casi le grito toda la verdad.  
  
—¡NO!—el grito llamó la atención de HyukJae, quien se sacó los audífonos de su walkman y lo miró interrogativamente. DongHae le hizo una seña de que todo estaba bien. No quería sentir que su relación (o lo que quiera que fuese) con HyukJae fuera un secreto—pero, vamos, ¿En qué mundo no lo era? Claro que nadie podía enterarse.   
  
—Ah, así que tu “relación” con EunHyuk es sólo problema de ustedes, ¿Pero tu madre no debe saberlo? Excelente.  
  
DongHae apretó los dientes. Se sentía como un niño regañado y lo detestaba. Adam tenía que cerrar su bocota y empezar a dejarlo ser.  
  
Tras la prolongación del silencio insoportable, Adam suspiró.  
  
—Hae, ¿Qué haces con ese tipo? No… No te haces un bien. Vas a enamorarte, y todo terminará en desastre cuando te rompa el corazón.  
  
El castaño no podía estar más indignado. Estaba harto de Adam siendo condescendiente, de que hablara pestes de HyukJae sin siquiera conocerlo. No lo conocía como DongHae, él no podía—no entendía, no podía entenderlo.  
  
Sí, estaba enamorado. ¿Y qué? ¿Tan loco era pensar que el pelirrojo sintiera lo mismo?  
  
La verdad, DongHae no quería la respuesta, ni de Adam, ni menos de HyukJae. Tenía miedo de ella. Prefería no hacerse preguntas; quería disfrutar del momento, pero Adam insistía en hacerle sentir como la mierda al respecto.  
  
—¿Y si estoy enamorado de él cómo te afecta a ti? Mi corazón es mi problema. Encárgate de tener feliz a Amber mejor, se nota que tu novia anda psicótica.  
  
Y sin darle tiempo a Adam de replicar (en parte porque no quería escuchar lo que el bajista le tenía que decir), cortó la llamada.  
_  
  
—Hey, cuando estás conmigo, _piensas en mí, ¿capisce?_ —la voz de HyukJae lo sacó de su recuerdo, y su boca directo en su oído era la mejor distracción imaginable—. ¿Qué pasa con tu amigo que te molesta tanto? ¿Está celoso? ¿Porque me aaaaamas?—canturreó.  
  
DongHae resopló. HyukJae no podía olvidar ese pequeño detalle del final de la conversación. Bueno, sí, técnicamente había dicho que lo amaba—y no era mentira, pero no quería admitirlo cuando el pelirrojo no había dado indicios de siquiera querer ponerle nombre a lo que estaban haciendo.   
  
—Sí, claro. Preocupado más bien. Cree que eres una mala influencia.   
  
Se detuvo para sacar una cajetilla de cigarrillos franceses y la agitó como si fuera un juguete, sacando un cigarro y luego un encendedor con un lobo dibujado en la cubierta de plástico negro.   
  
—Y bueno… lo eres—sentenció con el cigarro encendido en la boca, sus labios sosteniéndolo con una destreza recientemente adquirida.  
  
HyukJae alzó una ceja  y le arrebató la cajetilla para sacar un cigarro también, sonriendo complacido.  
  
—Déjame decirte, estoy impresionado—dio una calada y miró a DongHae—, pero los cigarros son baratos. Si quieres ser un caballero, tienes que comprar hierba y de la buena.   
  
El castaño lo miró como si se estuviera volviendo loco antes de explotar de la risa.    
  
—Imbécil.  
  
El “insulto” ya se había vuelto un apodo de cariño, y si le contase a Takeo estaba seguro que el pobre guitarrista vomitaría—quizá le fuera a contar.   
  
—Oye, no es broma.  
  
HyukJae le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, como ya se había acostumbrado a hacer, y siguieron caminando por el pequeño puente con calma.  De reojo, DongHae observó el horizonte, el sol apenas posándose entre las nubes. Estaba fresco, pero no al punto de quitarle las ganas de caminar. Por el contrario, el aire frío le resultaba refrescante.  
  
Sentía que su vida estaba apenas comenzando, y era una sensación exhilarantemente aterradora.  
  
Era pura felicidad.   
  


\---

  
Un paseo en góndola y una decadente cena al más puro estilo italiano después, DongHae y HyukJae paseaban por las calles más alejadas de las festividades, tratando de tener un poco de calma. La canción de la celebración les llegaba todavía a lo lejos, una perfecta melodía de fondo que acompañaba sus pasos.  
  
La visita al restaurant (un pequeño bistro en una esquina que daba la sensación de estar a rebosar de gente) había sido interesante, por decir lo menos. La maître d’ los había mirado de arriba abajo y había _llamado a la administradora_ para preguntarle si “esto” era “aceptable”. Desgraciadamente para la engreída pelinegra, HyukJae había hecho reservaciones (lo que había sorprendido a DongHae más que un poco, por cierto) y nunca habían mencionado un código de vestimenta. Bueno, “que se jodan ahora, yo pregunté cuando llamé” masculló HyukJae mientras los sentaban.   
  
DongHae había tenido que morderse una mejilla para no estallar en risa. HyukJae, había ido descubriendo con el tiempo, no era realmente un chico rudo _per se_. Sí, le gustaban las cadenas y la ropa de vagabundo (palabras de Takeo, no de DongHae), y a veces podía ser malditamente grosero y desagradable, pero no era una persona violenta o buscapleitos. Más bien las cosas le importaban una mierda, y esa era toda la esencia de la desazón del pelirrojo.   
  
El castaño estaría mintiendo si no dijera que quería saber de dónde provenía esa actitud. Había conocido a la familia de HyukJae; una familia normal y amorosa—había algo que no le calzaba en su historia. Pero tenía miedo de preguntar.  
  
No sabía qué temía más: la respuesta, o el que HyukJae se negara a responderle _y_ se enojara con él por preguntar.  
  
Sí, DongHae era bastante cobarde.  
  
La incertidumbre de preguntar, eso era lo que odiaba; ese momento de silencio en que no sabes qué van a decirte, y que todas las posibilidades (incluso las más improbables) estén disponibles, y las que llegan a tu mente suelen ser las peores.  
  
DongHae odiaba pasar por eso.  
  
Y prefería hacer la vista gorda.  
  
Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, ¿Verdad?  
  
HyukJae tironeó su mano para que se acercase, era un pequeño puesto de artesanía que DongHae no tenía idea de por qué le llamó la atención—hasta que vio las cajas con casettes nuevos y los vinilos usados alineados pulcramente sobre el costado izquierdo de la mesa.   
  
Música.  
  
Si algo le importaba a HyukJae, era la música.  
  
DongHae suponía, tristemente (y acertadamente, de seguro), que HyukJae no se hubiera fijado dos veces en él si no fuera porque las letras que escribía le gustaban. Trataba de no pensar en eso, pero a veces era inevitable, y su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente al pensarlo.   
  
El puestito era bastante mono, tenía que concederle eso. Al otro lado de los vinilos se extendía una serie de  collares y distintos tipos de joyas de aspecto antiguo, algunos espejos y máscaras de plástico.   
  
DongHae tomó una dorada con detalles azules. A pesar de ser de plástico e imitación de terciopelo, se veía muy fina y delicada. Algo que incluso podría usar en el próximo video musical (ya se inventaría un tema de vampiros o mascaradas o cualquier-excusa-para-usar-la-máscara). Aunque en realidad no podía comprarla. No había traído dinero; en parte porque HyukJae, en un acto grandilocuente de su parte, había dicho que pagaría aquella tarde y en parte porque hacía poco había comenzado a mandar casi todo el dinero que ganaba en la banda de vuelta a casa a su madre. No podía gastar en baratijas que probablemente nunca volvería a usar.  
  
La quietud del cielo explotó en colores mientras que el griterío de la gente en la celebración principal hacía lo propio. DongHae observó el cielo, luego a HyukJae quien no parecía darse por enterado, tan concentrado en los vinilos y en convertir los precios a dólares, y después a la mujer detrás del mesón improvisado. Era joven y guapa, morena y de cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, y a DongHae le recordó a la heroína de una película de Disney que se había estrenado recientemente—ambientada en Italia, ¿no? Tal vez era Francia….  
  
— _Felice Anno Nuovo_ —le dijo la mujer al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando con atención, sonriendo amablemente a pesar de que sus ojos tenían un tinte dolorido en sus pupilas, algo que le hizo preguntarse a DongHae qué hacía una chica así de bonita y joven pasando año nuevo sola en un localcillo de artesanías.   
  
DongHae se dedicó a mirar el resto de los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo mientras esperaba que el tarado de su… acompañante, terminase de derrochar su dinero en discos que DongHae esperaba que se le rompieran en el primer viaje en tren.  
  
Presionaron algo plástico contra su frente y DongHae frunció el ceño y emitió un quejido.  “Qué mier…” era la máscara que le había gustado—oh. Miró al pelirrojo, pero la expresión de HyukJae era impenetrable, desinterés en su máxima expresión.   
  
—Feliz año nuevo, DongHae.  
  
Era estúpido, irracional, ingenuamente idiota, pero DongHae podría haber jurado nunca haberse sentido tan feliz como cuando su cerebro procesó que HyukJae efectivamente le estaba regalando algo que ni siquiera había señalado ni pedido. Un gesto de amabilidad más y DongHae iba a comenzar a pensar que se había caído de una góndola y se estaba ahogando en el fondo del Canale della Giudecca.   
  
Si estaba en el cielo—o la antesala al infierno, tal vez— mejor que aprovechase antes de que todo se volviera negro, ¿No?  
  
Jaló a HyukJae por su estúpida playera gris de Seattle que usaba cada vez que la encontraba limpia, aparentemente, y lo besó de plano, sin juegos, sin mensajes de por medio. Un simple beso que decía “gracias”, por mucho más que sólo una máscara de plástico en un puestito en medio de Venecia.  
  
—Tengo el presentimiento de que el año va a comenzar perfectamente para ti—auguró DongHae con una sonrisa.  
  
El pelirrojo alzó una ceja, tomando a DongHae por la espalda baja y apegándolo a su propio cuerpo.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?  
  
DongHae sonrió enigmáticamente y enterró su rostro en el cuello de HyukJae, delineando la curva con sus labios.  
  
—Porque hoy vas a follarme—explicó contra su piel.   
  
Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a más no poder, y una pequeña parte de él quería salir corriendo y esconderse en un rinconcito bajo un puente muy oscuro. Su voz no tembló, no obstante, y cuando miró a HyukJae a los ojos de nuevo, estuvo seguro.  
  
Aunque fuera en esto, tan aparentemente trivial para algunas personas, DongHae quería pertenecerle a HyukJae.  
  
No era el sexo, o bueno, no era _solamente_ el sexo.  
  
Era el sentirse _de_ HyukJae  
  
Quería que HyukJae se adueñara por completo de él.    
  
Y DongHae sabía, estaba mortalmente convencido: ya era demasiado tarde para mirar atrás.


	5. Fever {Part I: Good Amber Night}

• 1997. En una sala de ensayos en algún lugar, Europa. •

  
La cara de Jessica era una pared de piedra, sus ojos dos rubíes asesinos que intentaban cortarlo por la mitad, o hacerlo explotar en pedacitos, o lo que fuera.  El resto de la banda alrededor guardaba silencio, DongHae podía sentir sus miradas confundidas. Sabía lo que estaban pensando: “¿Quién es este DongHae? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Hasta cuándo durará esta fase?” Y DongHae quería gritarles una respuesta a esa pregunta implícita: no es su puto problema.

Por alguna razón, aquella contestación le sonaba a la voz de HyukJae.

—¿Qué. Hiciste? —siseó la manager, su nariz arrugándose despectivamente. La vena en su frente parecía a punto de explotar.

DongHae trató de mirarla con desinterés, pero su pose rebelde se desarmó cuando la rubia jaló su cabello teñido con tanta fuerza que le arrancó lágrimas.

—Es mi cabello, es mi imagen. ¿Qué te importa?

—¡Es la imagen de Mister, joder! Sabes que como vocalista representas a toda la banda, ¿Y ahora te quieres ver como pandillero sin dinero para la peluquería? E incluso si te hubiera quedado bien, QUE NO FUE ASÍ (te lo repito), _tienes_ que pedir permiso para estas cosas.

—No es para tanto—intervino Takeo. Estaba acostado sobre el sofá con un cigarro apagado en la boca (Jessica les había prohibido fumar dentro del departamento rentado) y jugueteaba con una uñeta entre sus dedos—. En serio, ¿Quién dice que tenemos que ser siempre unos niños perfectos? Si Hae quiere un cambio de look, bien por él. ¿Cuál es el lío?

Esta vez fue el turno de Takeo de recibir la mirada fulminante de Jessica Jung.

—Ni.Se.Te.Ocurra.

—Nah, no te preocupes. Eso es para maricas. Sin ofender, Hae.

El ahora rubio pestañeó un par de veces sin darse por aludido.

—Solo digo que no es tan importante. Ahora vayamos a dormir que mañana tenemos fotografías y entrevistas.

Y con eso, aparentemente, se dio por zanjada la sesión de “regañemos a DongHae porque es un cabrón que se quedó en Europa en lugar de volver y cumplir como un ser humano responsable y capaz” (palabras de Jessica, que DongHae había escuchado apenas).

Antes de irse, Adam lo observó por un momento más largo de lo usual. Tenía toda la cara de querer decirle algo, incluso sus labios parecían tensos con comentarios. En lugar de eso, abandonó la sala sin una sola palabra. Quizá eso fuera peor que los regaños condescendientes, el hecho de saber que DongHae ya ni siquiera valía la pena de sermonear.

Cuando lo dejaron solo, DongHae caminó hasta el baño y se miró al espejo. ¿Era realmente tan terrible? Su cabello estaba más corto que antes, sí, y de un rubio cereza, sí, y había tomado la costumbre de delinearse en las mañanas, sí—okay, tal vez podía entender por qué Jessica había hecho escándalo.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando sonreía de medio lado ante el espejo, veía en su reflejo a un objeto de deseo, a un cantante listo para desenvolverse, a alguien terriblemente atractivo.

Veía todo de la persona que quería ser.

 

• 2025. New Orleans, Louisiana, USA. •

—La segunda parte de la gira europea fue…—sonrisa triste—, compleja. DongHae se había quedado en Italia, Takeo tenía problemas con su familia y debió devolverse a San Diego por seis semanas, así que no pudimos dar pie a la segunda parte hasta tres meses después. Tampoco podíamos grabar, y a pesar de que DongHae enviaba muchas letras nuevas, no podíamos concretar nada como un equipo.

El castaño miró a Amber de reojo, sintiéndose condenadamente culpable. La verdad era que mientras sus compañeros se peleaban entre ellos y maldecían a DongHae a sus espaldas, él estaba dándose la gran vida junto al amor de su vida.

—Pero no fue todo malo—continuó Amber, cruzándose de piernas—. Luego de Europa grabamos el cuarto álbum, “Eff me”, que personalmente me parece a otro nivel. Es un disco más maduro pero al mismo tiempo juvenil todavía, no como lo que sacamos más adelante. Y eso, combinado con la gira en Sudamérica… fue un buen período, en mi opinión.

—Odio ese disco—intervino SiWon. Los otros lo observaron con ojos enormes de la impresión, pero el baterista se encogió de hombros—. Era vulgar y obsceno y no me gusta. Es el disco que más he odiado. Tenía canciones buenas, menos mal, pero la mayoría eran demasiado vulgares.

DongHae puso los ojos en blanco, resistiendo el impulso de gritar para sí mismo. SiWon siempre lo había molestado con su puritanismo absurdo; Adam había sido un tipo enervantemente condescendiente, pero al menos era honesto y no juzgaba a la gente con prejuicios. SiWon… SiWon era un gran músico, y una muy buena persona—pero eso no le quitaba ni lo molesto, ni lo ciego.

A veces, había querido gritárselo a la cara. No solo a SiWon, sino a todo el mundo: _HyukJae y yo somos pareja_. No es que fueran discretos, porque no lo eran. Pero las veces en que les habían preguntado lo habían negado con chistes picantes y frases enigmáticas, y a veces eso le había pesado demasiado en la conciencia.

Ahora pensaba que habían hecho lo correcto; el ventilar su relación habría implicado admitir su fallo cuando todo se había ido a la mierda. No sabía cómo un DongHae de veinticuatro años hubiera lidiado con eso.

No obstante, habían sido felices. ¿No? Por un tiempo… Habían sido verdaderamente felices.

 

• 1997. Venice, Italy. •

—Te sientes diferente ahora—susurró DongHae, recorriendo el torso de HyukJae con la punta de los dedos. El pelirrojo lo observaba a través de ojos entrecerrados, dejando que la flojera matinal los envolviera.

—¿En qué sentido?—preguntó, su voz igual de seria y relajada que la del castaño.

—Bien… Es un poco difícil de explicar…

Era cierto.

DongHae nunca había creído que el momento en que “perdiera la virginidad” (el término bastante amplio después de todas las cosas que había hecho con HyukJae, en realidad) tenía que ser particularmente importante; no necesitaba rosas y declaraciones de amor incondicional. No necesitaba una ocasión cursi y llena de promesas vacías.

No había sido así, menos mal, pero sí había cambiado las cosas de forma sutil.

Era como haber forjado un nuevo nudo de confianza entre ambos, una forma de estar más cerca de lo que habían estado antes. Ya que su relación había comenzado de manera intelectual, unidos simplemente por un lazo creativo y ganas de colaborar, el aspecto físico se había dado como algo lateral, un resultado orgánico de ese proceso. En cambio ahora, después de compartir la cama por dos días enteros, estaban totalmente cómodos en presencia del otro, sin barreras que los separasen…—algo así; algo que no sabía cómo explicarle a HyukJae sin sonar ridículo.

Aunque confiaba en que el pelirrojo sintiera lo mismo que él.

—Es como si conociera más tu piel—sus manos se encontraron con las de HyukJae,  entrelazando los dedos de ambos—, como si te conociera más a ti.

HyukJae lo observó con intensidad un momento, una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Soltó una de las manos de DongHae para ocupar la suya en recorrer el costado del castaño con sus nudillos, subiendo por su torso hasta su cuello y luego su mejilla.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Esa piel, siempre tentadora y deliciosa, se había convertido en algo mutuo, algo que podía tocar y fundir bajo sus dedos. Suponía que a eso se refería, y claro que tenía razón; pero a DongHae, solo por el hecho de ser DongHae, ese humano magnífico y mágico, especial en tantos sentidos, se le había ocurrido expresarlo cuando a HyukJae no.

—Me encantaría ver las cosas que pasan por esa cabeza tuya—confesó con voz confidencial, pasando sus dedos por el cabello café, su pulgar acariciando la frente relajada bajo los mechones.

DongHae se sonrojó pero sonrió, halagado.

—En este momento, solo estás tú—susurró, inclinándose para besar a HyukJae lentamente, sus labios suaves y cómodamente lentos bajo los propios.

Ese fue el momento en que ambos lo pensaron pero ninguno lo dijo, las palabras implícitas en el ambiente íntimo, solo para ellos.

Había sido un momento eterno, de esos que se guardarían en el pecho para recordar por siempre.

 

• 2025. En algún punto de alguna carretera, Louisiana, USA. •

La canción no dejaba de sonar…

_—Dime algo que no sepa de ti._

_—¿Qué quieres saber?_

_DongHae se encogió de hombros._

_—No sé, lo que quieras contarme._

_HyukJae lo pensó por un instante._

La estúpida canción, ¿por qué no se detenía?…

¿De dónde venían tantas lágrimas?

_—Me gusta Nirvana._

_DongHae lo miró con rabia fría e infantil._

_—No me digas. Qué novedad._

_Pero HyukJae no estaba bromeando._

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se recostó en el asiento.

¿Por. Qué. Mierda. No. Se. Acababa. La. Puta. Canción?

_—Mi hermano odiaba el rock, ¿Sabías? Era un tipo conservador, clásico. Pero Nirvana tenía algo para él._

_DongHae usualmente era lento en comprender mensajes ocultos o encontrar el doble filo de las cosas, pero esta vez supo interpretar exactamente ese “tenía”. Lo que no entendía aún, y tardaría mucho en hacerlo, sería el significado que cargaba esa voz nostálgica y llena de añoranza._

_Alargó la mano para tomar la de HyukJae, pero el pelirrojo le dio una mirada sardónica al apartarla. Aparentemente incluso en este estado emocional HyukJae era demasiado “estoico” para ridiculeces como esa._

_—Cuando audicioné para Growing Pains, lo hice con “Heart-Shaped Box”. Y HeeChul dijo algo como “genial, otro pendejo creyéndose el próximo Cobain”.  Pero yo no quería eso, no. No pretendía serlo, aunque Sora cree que era el descendiente directo de Jesús. Yo solo quería honrar a mi hermano. Supongo que de todas formas lo hice bien._

_Se sentía a punto de llorar. Con un punzante nudo en su garganta, DongHae no entendía cómo HyukJae podía hablar con un ritmo tan calmado y natural de algo tan doloroso._

_—Y Kurt… Kurt fue un gran tipo. Es decir, yo solo era un pendejo que se escabullía a sus conciertos, rogándole a Sora y a WooHyuk que me llevaran. Pero me topé con él un par de veces, ya sabes, antes de… Bueno._

_—HyukJae—suspiró DongHae, ya incapaz de contener su emoción incluso aunque la expresión de HyukJae permaneciera ecuánime.  Se le ocurrió entonces que quizá esa era la forma de sufrir del guitarrista: en silencio._

_—En fin, Nirvana me recuerda a dos grandes tipos. Por eso me gustan._

_Pausa. Chasquido de lengua. Risa amarga._

_—Y bueno, ambos terminaron tres metros bajo tierra. Supongo que eso también lo tienen en común._

_Sin saber por qué, aquellas palabras agudas le dolieron al cantante tanto como si las hubiesen dicho sobre su propia familia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío, bromear con algo tan fuerte? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué _a HyukJae_ no le afectaba tanto? _

La lluvia caía alrededor del auto gris, el conveniente auto familiar de la familia Lee, pero para DongHae la tormenta provenía desde él, pujaba por explotar. El tac-tac-tac del chaparrón torrencial le molestaba de sobremanera, ¿Por qué llevaba el ritmo de la canción? Esa estúpida, maldita canción.

_She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak.  
I’ve been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks._

Basta. _BASTA._

Apagó la radio de un golpe, pero la música no dejaba de inundar el auto, contrastando con el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre él.

Trató de gritar.

No pudo.

Intentó de nuevo.

_I’ve been drawn into your magnet tar-pit trap. I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black._

¿Por qué…?

Ah.

No era la radio, se dio cuenta; era DongHae el que no podía dejar de cantar.

 

• 1997. Berlín, Germany. •

HeeChul se alisaba el cabello con rigurosidad, sus ojos casi turnios al tratar de ver el resultado en los mechones más complejos. El ambiente de la habitación era distendido, casi flojo, como siempre entre conciertos. A pesar de cada uno tener su cuarto en la mayoría de las locaciones, les gustaba estar juntos y pasar el rato. JungMo afinaba su bajo, tensando las cuerdas y probando los sonidos, proveyendo un ritmo desacompasado que fluía en la habitación.

Con su cabello perfectamente liso y sin un pelo fuera de lugar, HeeChul se percató de los movimientos de Rose a sus espaldas.

—No sé cómo puedes consumir esa mierda—le reprochó al baterista, quien alejó el encendedor de la cuchara y lo observó con rostro aburrido.

A diferencia de HeeChul, el aspecto andrógino de Rose era completamente desaliñado: su frondoso cabello platinado estaba enredado y apuntaba a cualquier dirección, su piel reseca estaba llena de pecas y manchas que le daban un aspecto grisáceo, y lo único que cubría su cuerpo huesudo era una playera barata tamaño XXL que se le caía por los hombros.

El baterista resopló; —De seguro tus “píldoras mágicas” son mejor que esto—masculló.

HyukJae salió del baño con una toalla en las caderas y el cabello húmedo, gotas de agua cayendo al piso de alfombra. HeeChul se distrajo de su pequeña discusión con Rose para mirarlo sardónicamente.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con tu pequeño cachorro? ¿Más éxitos para nuestro álbum?

HyukJae puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que HeeChul, en todo su cinismo, creía que estaba utilizando a DongHae para sacar buenas canciones, cuando aquella nunca había sido su intención. Sí, claro quería sus canciones, pero no en un modo productor-consumidor; quería _trabajar_ con DongHae, saber cómo funcionaba su mente, crear con él.

La verdad era que DongHae le parecía puramente _fascinante_.

Era un chico inocente no por elección, sino porque no había sido expuesto a nada más. Era un cervatillo desorientado que no encontraba su centro, su camino, y se movía por la música por puro instinto, haciendo lo que quería y lo que sentía.

HyukJae podía trabajar con “instinto”.

Era honesto, era inadvertidamente peligroso si se trabajaba con cuidado. Y DongHae tenía _tanto_ potencial…

—¿Nos lo vas a presentar?

HyukJae levantó la cabeza de súbito, sus ojos tan grandes que parecían a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No!

—¿Por qué no? Técnicamente es nuestro compositor, ¿No?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… porque NO.

Porque DongHae era _su_ tesoro escondido, su descubrimiento, su obra de arte.

DongHae era suyo para arruinar, y si HeeChul le ponía las manos encima… No. Simplemente no.

—Salgan de aquí, quiero dormir—gruñó, de pronto malhumorado y tenso. Quería llamar a DongHae, sentía una asquerosa necesidad de darse cuenta de que todavía estaba allí y seguía siendo suyo.

JungMo lo miró con una ceja alzada, desviando luego su mirada hacia el baterista que vegetaba sobre el sofá con una sonrisa desafinada en el rostro.

—Rose no está en estado de salir a ninguna parte.

—Bien, él puede quedarse. Todos ustedes muevan sus traseros asquerosos.

Mientras el grupo reunía sus cosas, HyukJae se cambió a su pijama (nada más que una polera vieja y unos pantalones de ejercicio que ya no utilizaba; incluso ahora que tenía dinero, los pijamas nuevos se le hacían incómodos, restrictivos) y se metió bajo las cubiertas. Cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada, sintió el rostro de HeeChul muy cercano al suyo, tanto que se veía distorsionado.

Una de las manos delgadas y elegantes del cantante se posó sobre su cabeza, acariciado su cabello con dedos gentiles. HyukJae se odió por sentirse reconfortado por eso; todavía veía a HeeChul como una figura contenedora, a pesar de todas las locuras que lo había visto hacer, que habían hecho juntos.

—¿Sabe tu cachorro de tu otro amor?

—Cállate, _tú_ no sabes nada.

HeeChul chasqueó la lengua.

—Oh, pero vaya que lo sé. Yo lo _vi_.

—DongHae no es un reemplazo de él, si es lo que estabas pensando.

El cantante se apoyó en la cama con ambos brazos, sin dejar de juguetear con el cabello de HyukJae para relajarlo. El guitarrista sabía que la preocupación de su líder era genuina. Que sus palabras, aunque filosas, no tenían intención deliberada de herirlo o molestarlo. Aunque lo hacían.

Porque eran ciertas.

— _Honey_ , yo lo sé. Pero eso no quita que deberías decirle a DongHae.

—Debería. Pero no puedo. Me odiaría, probablemente. Y ni siquiera tenemos ese tipo de relación todavía, no… No tengo intención de que se vuelva nada más.

HeeChul apretó los labios

—Como quieras, pero recuerda que ese juego siempre es peligroso. Siempre se lastima, y no estoy hablando de DongHae.

HyukJae se sentó en la cama de un tirón, sus ojos enrojecidos con las ganas de gritar de frustración.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Sé que estoy jugando con fuego, maldita sea. Pero no puedo dejar de jugar, ¿ _okay_? No tengo intenciones de enamorarme, no quiero estar con DongHae, ¿De acuerdo? Solo quiero… Quiero pasarla bien.

—¿Y le has preguntado a DongHae si eso es lo que él quiere?

HyukJae desvió la mirada, demasiado avergonzado para responder.

No.

Y no pensaba hacerlo tampoco.

 

 

• 1997. Rome, Italy. •

HeeChul bajó del escenario apenas se disolvieron los últimos acordes de “Charming Killer” para quejarse con el ingeniero de sonido por un amplificador defectuoso que hacía que el sonido se distorsionara. Nadie más que HeeChul podía notarlo en su sutileza, pero el cantante era perfeccionista al punto de la obsesión, y a pesar de que a veces era molesto, al mismo tiempo aquello hacía que su sonido tan visceral tuviera un componente tan pulcro al mismo tiempo. Era todo parte de la magia oscura de Growing Pains.

HyukJae dejó su Ibanez a un lado y fue a buscar agua, asustándose de pronto cuando HeeChul apareció frente a él y le tendió una botella.

También tenía esa tendencia, el cantante; la de aparecerse de la nada frente a ti cuando estabas seguro de que hace un segundo lo habías visto en otra parte.

“Es parte de mi encanto”, decía él.

“Me dan ganas de golpearte”, decían los otros.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu luna de miel?

HyukJae no pudo evitar sonreír, una señal inconsciente y terriblemente obvia.

—Ah, veo que bien. Entonces, ¿Qué es esto que llegó al hotel?—le extendió un sobre en inglés con el logo de una clínica romana que HyukJae había contactado hacía unos días. La expresión del guitarrista se congeló, sus mejillas palideciendo—. ¿Hay algo sobre DongHae que debería saber?

HyukJae negó con la cabeza. Al menos eso era cierto.

—¿Y qué es esto?—Agitó el sobre en su mano.

—Precauciones. No estaba seguro, y…

—Y eres lo suficientemente irresponsable para confirmarlo _después_ de. Maravilloso HyukJae, maravilloso.

—HeeChul…

El cantante le agarró el mentón e hizo que lo mirase a los ojos. Sus enormes ojos café eran demasiado serios y penetrantes, y HyukJae quiso cerrar los suyos y esconderse.

—No lo conozco, pero sé que DongHae es un buen chico. Conozco el tipo. No debes lastimarlo. No tienes derecho.

—HeeChul…

—No me vengas con “HeeChul” a mí. Dios quiera que no tengas nada—empujó el sobre contra su pecho y se dio media vuelta para revisar si el problema con el amplificador se había solucionado.

Las manos de HyukJae temblaban mientras abría el sobre, pero apenas leyó el contenido sus nervios aumentaron a mil y se apoyó contra la pared, tiritando de pies a cabeza.

Negativo.

Suspiró aliviado, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Estaba sano.

Gracias a Dios.

 

• 1997. Prague, Czech Republic. •

HyukJae deslizó una posesiva mano por el cuerpo de DongHae, desde la base de su cuello, por su pecho hasta sus piernas, acariciando el interior de su muslo izquierdo.

—Ngh, _HyukJae_ —gimoteó el rubio, arqueando su cuerpo y levantando sus caderas.

HyukJae le dio una nalgada rápida que resonó en la habitación con un sonido exquisito y terso. DongHae se aferró a las sábanas con más fuerza, mordiéndose el labio. Sabía que era una especie de castigo, o una orden que obedecer, pero el ardor en su piel se sentía _exquisito_ , y no podía evitar gemir con placer.

—Quieto.

— _No._ Méteme la lengua—exigió el cantante sin pudor alguno. Su barrera de recato ya estaba tan quebrada que no podía recordar si en un momento tuvo alguna. Como respuesta solo recibió otra nalgada, que aunque lo hizo jadear, aún era una negativa para lo que deseaba—. _HyukJae_ —advirtió, tono serio.

—¿Qué vas hacer, Hae? ¿Irte y dejarme tirado? —recorrió su muslo con la mano derecha, enterrando sus uñas en la carne suave.

DongHae se escabulló debajo de él y lo empujó, todo demasiado rápido como para que el otro lo procesase. En un instante tenía al cantante en cuatro sobre su cama y al siguiente estaba mirando el cielo color crema del hotel, su cabeza girando de confusión y excitación en partes iguales.

Por un momento, HyukJae temió haber ido demasiado lejos y haber enojado a DongHae en serio.

Trató de moverse, y solo al no poder hacerlo se dio cuenta de que le era imposible porque DongHae estaba encima de él, las manos del cantante sosteniendo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y sus piernas apretándole los costados con decisión.

—Los chicos malos reciben un castigo que merecen—sentenció DongHae, arqueando su cuerpo para frotarlo contra el de HyukJae de forma obscena, tocando justo lo necesario para ser excitante sin ser lo suficientemente satisfactorio.

HyukJae gruñó, genuinamente tratando de zafarse del agarre de DongHae, pero él no se lo permitió. Empujó más las manos del otro contra el colchón y sus muslos contra sus caderas, indicándole que no tenía escapatoria alguna. HyukJae nunca supo que DongHae era más fuerte que él, en parte porque el rubio siempre le había dejado tomar el control, pero ahora… Estaba atrapado, verdaderamente a merced del otro, con todo su peso y calor manteniéndolo en su lugar—HyukJae era el objeto, la posesión a disposición de DongHae.

Y era demasiado erótico como para rechazarlo.

—Sigue así, y ya verás lo que te pasa—advirtió DongHae, lamiéndose los labios de forma casi animal.

—¿Ah, sí? Muéstrame—desafió, y DongHae sonrió de medio lado, mostrando uno de sus colmillos. Fuerte y sudoroso, sus músculos flexionados con expectación; parecía un verdadero predador, y HyukJae se estremeció cuando DongHae lo apretó de nuevo.

DongHae sonrió de medio lado, sus labios dándole un mensaje claro, inequívoco; ¿Quería que le mostrase? Pues eso era lo que iba a hacer.

\---

  
DongHae se recostó en su pecho y lo abrazó por la cintura. Sus labios aún sabían a cerveza levemente, y HyukJae pensó en lo borracho que estaba de sus besos, en cómo no podía alejarse de su boca. Ni de su cuerpo.  
  
Estaba perdido, porque quería a DongHae a su lado, alrededor de él, bajo su piel y en toda su atmósfera, pero lo quería bajo _sus_ reglas. Lo quería en su mundo, tan inmerso y corrompido como él mismo.  
  
—Hey, Hae. ¿Quieres venir a un concierto de Growing Pains?  
  
El rubio alzó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente, pestañeando con sorpresa.  
  
—¿Es en serio?  
  
—Sí. Obviamente debes estar en el backstage, y conocer a los chicos. Esa… es… Esa es la idea.   
  
DongHae lo contempló un segundo en silencio, y luego asintió con una sonrisa discreta.  
  
—¡Claro!  
  
El cantante sin decir otra palabra, volvió a recostarse sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo y continuó su trazado de figuras amorfas sobre su piel. Su respiración no estaba del todo calmada, y su cuerpo denotaba cierta tensión que hizo que HyukJae frunciera el ceño. Sentía que había dicho algo raro, pero no entendía cómo el simple hecho de saber que conocería a sus amigos había cambiado toda la dinámica de la habitación. Era tenso. No le gustaba.   
  
Al final, no pudo soportarlo y empujó a DongHae con rapidez para que quedase de espaldas sobre la cama.  
  
—¿Listo para otra ronda?  
  
DongHae pestañeó un par de veces, hábito que enloquecía a HyukJae de muchas maneras (en ese momento, era de encanto) y luego rodeó el cuello de HyukJae con sus brazos, sonriendo con falsa inocencia.  
  
—Me gusta como piensas, _HyukJae-ah_.   
  
  
• 1997. Budapest, Hungary. •  
  
DongHae no dejaba de lamerse los labios; los tenía partidos de tanto lengüetazo, pero no podía detenerse. Su estómago se retorcía dolorosamente. En parte porque iba a conocer a los colegas de HyukJae, a sus amigos y hermanos mayores por experiencia y quería caerles bien. Sentía que era si les desagradaba, aquello cambiaría la opinión que HyukJae tenía de él. Vaya presión.  
  
La otra parte, sin embargo, estaba bombeando adrenalina a través de su cuerpo porque iba a ver a HyukJae sobre el escenario de nuevo, y solo la idea de eso le provocaba tintineos de excitación en sus dedos.   
  
Se acercó a la puerta de atrás, esperando entrar sin problemas.  
  
Debió haberlo pensado mejor, porque el instante en que dio vuelta la esquina del teatro se encontró con un montón de groupies sentadas sobre el asfalto canturreando “Charming Killer” mientras se pasaban pitos de marihuana, cigarros y botellas de cerveza entre ellas.   
  
Y entonces, unos ojos celestes familiares encontraron a los suyos.  
  
—¿Aiden?  
  
Lady Williams, líder del fanclub de Growing Pains con la que había hablado en alguna ocasión en una fiesta de Penny, mucho antes de HyukJae, lo reconoció y se levantó de su lugar privilegiado en frente de la fila. Caminó hasta DongHae en su metro ochenta de esplendor con plataformas de látex y abrigo hasta medio muslo, y lo observó con curiosidad.  
  
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
—Uh…  
  
Las chicas comenzaron a murmurar, mirándose entre ellas y apuntando a DongHae. La mayoría sabía quién era, y ése era precisamente el problema.   
  
—Vine al concierto.  
  
Lady alzó una ceja y DongHae se encogió de hombros. No era mentira, al menos.   
  
—¿Y te acercas a la puerta del _backstage_?  
  
—Eh…  
  
Por suerte, por una de esas curiosas cosas del destino, el karma, Dios, o lo que fuera, un guardia enorme abrió la puerta de metal y asomó la cabeza por la ranura.  
  
—¿Aiden Lee?  
  
Todas las chicas se pusieron de pie, murmurando su desaprobación aparente. La mano de DongHae se alzó entre cabelleras decoloradas y el guardia le hizo una seña para que se acercara.  
  
—¿Identificación?  
  
—¿Aiden…?  
  
Lady parecía escéptica, extremadamente confundida además, hasta que el guardia verificó que DongHae era, de hecho, “Aiden Lee” y se movió para dejar que el castaño ingresara al recinto.  
  
Lo último que vio DongHae fue el rostro impactado de Lady y un grupo de chicas a su lado murmurando con fervor.   
  
Estaba seguro de que Penny se enteraría de esto.  
  
Mierda.  
  
—La banda está por allá—le indicó el guardia con desinterés, y DongHae simplemente siguió camino hasta que se encontró con HyukJae.  
  
El pelirrojo sonrió nada más verlo. Tenía una guitarra blanca colgando de sus hombros, la que DongHae sabía que usaba para practicar antes de los conciertos como una especie de cábala. Su Ibanez era solamente para el escenario, decía.  
  
— _Hello, gorgeous_ —dejó la guitarra de lado y atrapó a DongHae entre sus brazos, besándolo con entusiasmo y sin reparo alguno.   
  
DongHae se dejó hacer, feliz por ser un objeto de adoración; ¿Quién se atrevía a decir que la “objetificación” era un pecado? DongHae amaba el cómo HyukJae quería complacerlo y poseerlo al mismo tiempo, una dicotomía agente-objeto que mantenía al cantante en la punta de sus pies.   
  
—¡Ah! ¡El cachorro del pequeño HyukJae!  
  
…Por supuesto que un momento tan magníficamente filosófico no podía durar demasiado.  
  
HyukJae se separó a regañadientes del otro, tratando de (y, por suerte teniendo éxito en) no tirarle su guitarra de ensayo por la cabeza a su líder.   
  
—Hola, soy HeeChul, el padre adoptivo de este joven que ves acá—era increíble el cómo podía poner una cara tan seria ante tamañas ridiculeces, pero aparentemente para él no representaba ningún desafío—. Y me interesa saber cuáles son tus intenciones con mi pequeño.   
  
—Tengo intenciones de casarme y hacerlo un hombre decente, que deje de trabajar y drogarse para que tenga mis crías sanas y salvas y las cuide, como toda esposa honesta—declaró el castaño con solemnidad equivalente. HyukJae lo miró con la nariz arrugada. ¿ _Qué era_ este momento tan surreal?—. Aún no hemos podido casarnos, pero por ahora hemos comenzado el proceso de engendrar descendencia. Para no atrasarnos, señor.   
  
HyukJae se sonrojó involuntariamente por el comentario, pero HeeChul solo asintió con neutralidad, rodeando los hombros del castaño con su brazo.  
  
—¿Sabes algo, Aiden?  
  
—Puedes llamarme DongHae, si quieres.  
  
HeeChul sonrió brillantemente, claramente encantado por la actitud tan correcta y sin embargo traviesa de su colega. Era obvio que veía en él el mismo potencial que HyukJae había visto hacía tiempo.  
  
—Genial. ¿Sabes algo, DongHae? Me encantan tus canciones, cachorro. ¿Vas a subir a cantar las tuyas, las mías y las nuestras conmigo en algún momento de esta deliciosa velada?  
  
DongHae se mordió el labio, sabiendo que debería haberse negado—nada bueno podía salir de una colaboración secreta e improvisada con un grupo que claramente estaba en otra estratósfera musical. Pero había algo… Algo en HeeChul, en su pose tan segura y mistificadora; un encantador de serpientes que sabía utilizar su magia. Ni siquiera se trataba de HyukJae, no esta vez. Era todo Growing Pains, con su aire rebelde y su actitud de _devil-may-care_ … DongHae quería ser parte de eso. De todo eso.   
  
Así que no se negó; asintió enérgicamente y pidió una lista de canciones—después de todo, se las sabía todas.   
  
—Entonces tienes que arreglarte porque así de aburrido no me dejo ver contigo—le espetó el colorín, provocándole risas burlonas al bajista que se encontraba hablando a poca distancia con su novia, la actriz.  
  
DongHae se mordió la lengua para no argumentar que HyukJae siempre iba más informal y destartalado que él. Simplemente dejó que HeeChul lo empujara hacia una mujer muy bajita del staff, ordenándole que “déjalo presentable, mujer, que necesita un _fashion emergency_ con urgencia”.  
  
  
Decir que se había divertido era decir poco.  
  
Sabía que más tarde tendría que vérselas con la banda, especialmente SiWon y Adam, y ni qué decir con Jessica; la rubia iba a desollarlo _vivo_. Pero ahí, cantando a todo pulmón con HeeChul frente a miles de personas enloquecidas, usando nada más que unos pantalones de cuero y una chaqueta de HyukJae del mismo material, y con la pastilla que había ingerido haciendo que su sangre corriese por su cuerpo con un vibrato casi insoportablemente intenso, todo lo demás le importaba una soberana mier—  
  
…Oh.  
  
Ahora entendía.  
  
  
• 1997. Moscow, Russia. •  
  
Las luces de colores se desplazaban por la pista plagada de almas disfrutando del alcohol y la música ensordecedora; DongHae podía observar todo con cómoda claridad desde la cabina VIP en un rincón de la disco.   
  
La cabina de Growing Pains, por cierto. Porque claramente Mister no pagaría por un exceso así. Y no por un tema de ingresos (cosa que, a ojos de DongHae, lo hacía peor; él entendía de ahorros en tiempos de necesidad…  ¿Pero por qué restringirse cuando se podía gastar?), sino por un tema de sobriedad: “¿Para qué arriesgarse a dar una mala imagen del grupo cuando podemos beber pacíficamente en el hotel?”  
  
A joder la buena imagen.  
  
HeeChul regresó a la mesa en todo su esplendor andrógino, el cuero de sus pantalones haciéndolo parecer aún más esquelético de lo que ya era y contrastando con la enorme camisa roja a cuadros que le caía por ambos hombros; heroin chic en su punto máximo.   
  
—¿Cómo está mi cachorro favorito?—preguntó, jalándole los cachetes a un ya algo mareado DongHae, quien frunció el ceño pero se dejó a hacer.  
  
Desde el día del concierto, HeeChul parecía haberlo adoptado bajo sus (muy dramáticas) alas metafóricas, y DongHae estaba disfrutando ser el hermanito menor de alguien quien parecía tener todo tan bajo control.  
  
Detrás de HeeChul venía una hermosa mesera rubia, delgada hasta los huesos, de largo cabello desordenado resemblando a un león y mirada perdida, cargando una bandeja con diversos shots coloridos que dejó sobre la mesa redonda.  
  
—¡Por Growing Pains!—exclamó Rose, una seductora sonrisa ladina en sus labios cuando todos tomaron un vaso y se bebieron los contenidos de un solo sorbo.  
  
DongHae arrugó los ojos y movió su cabeza espasmódicamente para pasar la sensación de quemazón. A su lado, HyukJae pasó su brazo por su espalda, acercándolo por la cintura a su cuerpo. HyukJae era un borracho cariñoso, y a DongHae le avergonzaba pensar en lo mucho que aquello le agradaba.  
  
La música resonaba en el local como un pulso agresivo de un corazón en medio de una maratón, y los seres ahí reunidos estaban frenéticos por llegar la final de aquella carrera. El objetivo era claro: olvidar las preocupaciones, despojarse de los pudores y trascender en una masa anónima de éxtasis, aunque fuera por solo una noche.  
  
Un tipo de una banda de country que conoció una vez le había dicho “En Rusia, _kiddo_ , en Rusia se festeja como un maldito enfermo”. DongHae, en su inocencia, no había entendido mucho a qué se refería. Ahora entendía.   
  
—No pensé que te gustaban estos lugares—confesó DongHae, gritando para hacerse oír por sobre el beat electrónico. HyukJae se encogió de hombros y se inclinó a su oído para hablarle sin tener que berrear para ser escuchado.   
  
—Los bares under tienen estilo y alma, sí, pero son muy públicos. Todos te ven y te conocen, porque es pequeño. En estos locales enormes puedes follar contra una pared y nadie te oirá gritar. De puta madre.   
  
DongHae se mordió la lengua para no preguntar si ese era su plan para ambos aquella noche. Prefería sorprenderse (si es que el caso se daba, por supuesto).   
  
—Ven, vamos a bailar—HyukJae tiró de su mano y lo arrastró a un rincón de la pista, comenzando a saltar y moverse al ritmo de la música.   
  
No era precisamente baile profesional, pero era extrañamente armónico; HyukJae encajaba a la perfección con las ondas electrónicas del lugar. ¿Quién lo diría? Era hasta gracioso, alguien tan desaliñando en medio de colores brillantes y rostros extravagantemente maquillados; pero aquello también tenía su dejo de belleza. Eran distintos tipos de decadencia, y el contraste los hacía más hermosos.   
  
HyukJae se detuvo un instante para comprar una botella de agua a una de las muchas personas que circulaban la pista con tragos, energizantes y agua para aquellos bailarines que no deseaban dejar su lugar para llegar a las barras repletas. Este era un muchacho, poco mayor que ellos tal vez, a quien DongHae no pudo evitar mirarle el trasero descaradamente porque _wow_.  
  
—Hey—HyukJae pellizcó su costado y DongHae se sonrojó. Era cierto que HyukJae y él no eran nada, al menos oficialmente, pero el ir por la vida mirando traseros en su presencia era maleducado de todas formas.   
  
HyukJae sacó una pequeña cajita cuadrada y de ella dos pastillas celestes con un símbolo de diamante gravado. DongHae tenía la sensación de que debía saber qué estaba mirando, pero en ese instante no tenía idea, y no podía dejar de preguntar como el chiquillo curioso que seguía siendo.  
  
—¿Qué es eso?  
  
El pelirrojo solo sonrió misteriosamente y se puso una pastilla en la lengua, tomando a DongHae de la mandíbula para forzarlo a abrir la boca y poder meterle la pastilla (sin mucha resistencia por parte del otro, la verdad).   
  
El cantante pestañeó confundido; —¿Qué es eso?—repitió, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
HyukJae, calmado como si nada, se metió la otra pastilla a la boca y se la tragó sin necesidad de agua (y bueno, si tenía los músculos de la garganta tan entrenados, para qué…). Luego lo acercó por la cintura y se comenzó a mover al ritmo de la música. No era armónico, no era caótico tampoco, solo _era_ —dos cuerpos moviéndose al son de algo, existiendo juntos, uno contra el otro.   
  
DongHae sabía, gracias a una muy arraigada conciencia, que debería haber protestado, debería exigirle a HyukJae que le dijera qué mierda había metido en su sistema sin siquiera pedir permiso. Pero honestamente, no le importaba. Más allá de todo razonamiento, más allá de toda relación creativa, amorosa o sexual, DongHae confiaba en HyukJae de una forma en la que nunca había confiado en nadie, porque no había necesitado confiar en nadie.   
  
Todo en su vida siempre había sido muy seguro, flotante sobre un mar estable y carente de olas. HyukJae era turbulento y atrevido, le hacía desafiar la imagen prístina que tenía de sí mismo, y lo hacía de una forma en la que DongHae se iba sumergiendo lentamente en vez de ahogarse hasta tocar fondo. Por eso, a pesar de que probablemente todos supieran (incluido él) que debía tener mejor juicio—DongHae confiaba en la manera en que HyukJae lo guiaba a través de estas cosas nuevas, daba por sentado en que nada malo le ocurriría, incluso si de cuando en cuando hacían locuras.   
  
DongHae confiaba en HyukJae.  
  
Y eso era irremediablemente cierto.  
  
No supo en qué momento exactamente, podrían haber sido treinta minutos o un centenar de años, pero la música a su alrededor había comenzado a vibrar con un _bit rate_ diferente y las luces se habían vuelto mucho más fluorescentes. Toda la gente era una masa de calor roja que brillaba a su alrededor.   
  
Se apegó más a HyukJae, sus manos metiéndose bajo su camisa para acariciar su espalda sudorosa a gusto. Su propia piel se sentía demasiado pegada a sus huesos, demasiado sensible, todo él se sentía palpitante y cosquilleante—y el calor, ¿De dónde venía tanto calor?  
  
—Eres tan… Quiero comerte, quiero comerte entero—jadeó en el oído del guitarrista, mordiéndole el lóbulo y luego la mandíbula, y luego el cuello, y luego la base del cuello, y luego la clavícula y luego la única razón por la que no le quitó la playera al pelirrojo para seguir bajando fue que éste lo tenía sujeto muy fuertemente por la espalda, impidiéndole todo otro movimiento.  
  
Con lo último de agua que quedaba, HyukJae vertió el contenido de la botella sobre DongHae y él, empapándoles el cabello aún más.  
  
—En serio, en serio quiero comerte. Quiero morder tu piel y devorarte por completo, dejarte cicatrices… y poder verlas, quiero poder verlas después, y saber que yo las hice, sí, nadie más—desvarió el vocalista, sonriendo, sin dejar de reír.  
  
HyukJae puso los ojos en blanco con afecto y le tomó de la mano para guiarlo hacia una de las escaleras en un costado de la pista.  
  
—Ven, vamos a rehidratarte, pequeño caníbal.   
  
Claro que era solo una excusa, porque además de darle agua, quería darle muchas otras cosas en la privacidad de la cabina VIP.  
  
Lamentablemente no estaba vacía, ya que HeeChul al parecer había tenido una idea similar y acababa de sentarse con un pequeño vaso con algo color ámbar en su interior. Al ver a DongHae, todo feliz y prácticamente saltando de entusiasmo, sus ojos se abrieron con un gusto extraño.  
  
—Miren al cachorrito, todo _extasiado_ —replicó el cantante, esbozando una sonrisa pícara a HyukJae. El pelirrojo iba a defenderse, a decir que había sido solo un accidente (aunque claro, hubiera sido mentira y HeeChul lo hubiese sabido de inmediato), cuando DongHae se soltó de su agarre y se dirigió al líder.   
  
—¡HeeChul-hyung! ¡Te quiero mucho!—exclamó DongHae mitad en inglés mitad en coreano, sonriendo bobamente y tirándose encima del colorín.  
  
—Gracias cachorro, el sentimiento se aprecia.   
  
HeeChul estaba ebrio, eso se notaba para cualquiera que lo conociera, y quizá se habría tomado media pastilla; pero a pesar de todo se veía enteramente compuesto, seductor—ni un pelo fuera de lugar. DongHae se mordió el labio y enterró su dedo en la mejilla del líder de la respetada banda post-grunge Growing Pains, para luego pellizcarla sin cuidado.   
  
—Eres muy bonito—aseveró, asintiendo para sí mismo como si hubiese develado un gran secreto.  
  
HeeChul lo observó, claramente decidiendo entre reírse o asesinarlo por tremenda falta de respeto.  
  
—Eres muy bonito—repitió, lamiéndose los labios antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y besarlo.   
  
HyukJae no podía ni reaccionar ni cerrar la boca de la impresión. Ahí, frente a él, DongHae y HeeChul se estaban besando (porque claro, el mayor tampoco es como si fuera a rechazar a un chico guapo y ebrio arrojándose a su regazo)—y no era algo suave tampoco, _oh, no, Señor_ , era un apasionado intercambio de saliva, con labios y lenguas, y manos en todos lados y… Oh, Dios, ¿qué estaba presenciando?  
  
—Okay, okay, mucha diversión para ti—gruñó HyukJae, jalando a DongHae por la oreja y sentándolo a su lado.  
  
Estaba bien, no es que fueran novios o una pareja casada, pero un poco de respeto, carajo. Eso, y que en realidad la idea de DongHae besando a cualquiera que no fuera él lo ponía más que un poco iracundo.  
  
DongHae solo se carcajeó, un sonido juvenil y lleno de regocijo intoxicado.  
  
—No seas celoso, sabes que te amo—declaró, sin percatarse de la seriedad de sus palabras. Por suerte el pelirrojo tampoco lo hizo y en cambio se dedicó a besarlo para borrar el sabor y el recuerdo de cualquier otra persona que antes hubiera siquiera rozado su boca.  
  
Estaban en medio de algo que estaba más cercano al sexo con ropa que a simplemente un besuqueo intenso, cuando los otros miembros de la banda entraron a la cabina igualmente “alegres” que DongHae y los otros dos.  
  
JungMo hizo un chiste al respecto, algo relacionado con los herpes y el sexo en discotecas, y Rose le replicó que qué cara tenía para decir algo así cuando él había estado follando a su novia en la tina del baño de Rose en Budapest.  
  
Todos bromearon y se divirtieron, y nadie juzgó a DongHae por estar drogado o ebrio o besándose con un hombre en un lugar público.  
  
Se dio cuenta de que se sentía bien, se sentía libre.  
  
Se dio cuenta de que sentía que _encajaba_ entre ellos.


	6. Fever: {Part II: After Hours}

• 1997. Los Angeles, Californa, USA. •

Con la gira en Europa terminada, Mister por fin podía concentrarse en su cuarto álbum. “Eff Me” había enfrentado muchos problemas con SiWon y Jessica, quienes no consideraban que el concepto era el adecuado para la imagen de Mister. DongHae ni siquiera había tenido que argumentar a su favor cuando el guitarrista había saltado en su defensa: “a la mierda, esto es lo que se viene ahora. Mister necesita ser más atrevido y dejar de tocar pendejadas. Seamos sexuales, seamos adultos, joder”.

Así que, con Takeo y DongHae a la cabeza del proyecto, Mister se había lanzado de lleno a componer e ir grabando de inmediato, “para seguir el proceso orgánico de creación, sin interrupciones”. La producción había aportado dinero extra luego de dar luz verde al proyecto, y tenían un estudio a disposición de la banda de lunes a sábado, veinticuatro siete. Aconsejando cautela en cuanto a no ser _demasiado_ gráficos, la empresa además había anunciado un tour por Sudamérica el año siguiente, para promocionar el álbum en un mercado creciente.

DongHae estaba más que encantado; las fans habían enloquecido con su nuevo look y su actitud desenfadada. Cada vez le llegaban más regalos de todas partes del mundo, y estaba comenzando a sentirse en una nube de adoración como nunca antes, lo que solo lo impulsaba a componer letras más osadas, exquisitamente atrevidas. Uno de los singles principales, “Come and get this”, era tan explícitamente sexual que habían hecho que Amber grabase gemidos en su deliciosa voz andrógina para incluirlos en el solo de guitarra. A SiWon casi le había dado un ataque, pero al recibir nada más que un encogimiento de hombros de Adam, el ahora prometido de la tecladista, el segmento vocal se había quedado.

Growing Pains se había tomado un receso para, según los tabloides, “recuperar fuerzas creativas y encontrar nuevos sonidos”, pero en realidad todos en Sub Pop sabían que Rose había entrado a rehabilitación por heroína en Boston. DongHae se había enterado a través de HyukJae, pero no se había atrevido a preguntarle si es que él también la consumía—temía la respuesta en demasía, y aún más temía el no poder rechazar la invitación de HyukJae a inyectarse ante una respuesta positiva.

De todas formas, el pelirrojo se había reservado los comentarios extra sobre la situación de su compañero de banda. “Estas cosas pasan. Se va a mejorar, tocará unos años, volverá a caer en el vicio y estaremos en la misma mierda, hasta que se muera o se infecte de VIH. Mientras toque bien y esté suficientemente sobrio para trabajar, a nadie le importa lo que se meta en el cuerpo.” DongHae no entendía particularmente cómo el guitarrista podía ser tan frío, pero prefería no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

HyukJae y DongHae…—HyukJae y DongHae no eran un secreto para nadie que tuviera ojos, realmente.

El pelirrojo lo iba a buscar tras las grabaciones prolongadas, le traía comida cuando DongHae estaba demasiado ocupado para salir a almorzar, lo saludaba con un beso en la boca y no tenía reparos en tomarle de la mano o abrazarlo cuando se le daba la gana. Parecía que la única razón por la que no admitían que estaban juntos ante la luz pública era el deseo mutuo de no arruinar dicha relación etiquetándola—y porque a Jessica le daría un paro cardíaco si lo hubieran hecho, claro.

Adam había dejado de molestarlo por su relación con HyukJae hacía un par de meses. Decía que no quería meterse en el asunto. Y además, Adam había dejado de molestar a todos hacía rato. Cada vez más reservado, cada vez más ausente.

DongHae quería encontrar un momento a solas para hablar con él, pero entre grabaciones y Adam y Amber y las desapariciones constantes de Adam y… bueno, y _HyukJae_ , se le hacía difícil hacerse el tiempo.

Si estaba tan feliz, ¿Para qué perturbar la calma con una pelea innecesaria?

Salió del estudio de grabación y de inmediato sintió unos brazos tomarlo por la cintura y atraerlos al cuerpo de ese guitarrista que se había vuelto en la inspiración de cada una de sus letras.

—Hola—susurró éste contra la base de su cuello, y su sonrisa completamente cursi le hizo sentir a DongHae hormigas en el estómago.

— _Hola_ —respondió con el mismo tono meloso, enterrando una mano en el cabello rojo de HyukJae para acercar su boca a la propia y poder besarlo como correspondía; lento y a conciencia.

Al separarse, no pudo evitar suspirar de satisfacción.

Sí, definitivamente era feliz.

 

• 1997. Sacramento, California, USA. •

La madre de DongHae odiaba a HyukJae.

Y no se esforzaba en ocultarlo tampoco.

Claro que tenía sus razones—y eran muchas.

En serio, tenía una lista.

HyukJae no hablaba coreano, y eso solo incentivaba a DongHae a no hablarlo en casa tampoco. Claramente estaban juntos-juntos—era una madre conservadora, no una mujer estúpida. DongHae había vuelto con un nuevo look de mamarracho que gritaba “HyukJae” por todas partes. Maldecían con frecuencia, y bebían juntos _todo_ el día. Estaba bastante segura de que fumaban, y no solo cigarros.

En general, ese guitarrista gótico-rock-lo-que-fuera era una mala influencia sobre su hijo. DongHae había cambiado en demasía y a pesar de que sabía que no podía culpar a HyukJae por _todo_ el descontrol en el que probablemente se sumía su hijo cada vez que se iba de gira, estaba segura de que una parte sustancial de éste _sí_ era culpa del pelirrojo.

Encima de todo, se lo quería llevar a Seattle para el año nuevo—y lo que era peor, DongHae había dicho que sí.

Aun así, era tan novedoso tener a su hijo en casa que la señora Lee había aceptado a este extraño chico que no hacía más que sacarla de las casillas y corromper a su hijo. Incluso si ahora DongHae actuaba como la nueva maravilla del mundo por haberse dignado a pagarle la operación a su propia madre para que pudiera recuperarse de su enfermedad y lo usaba como excusa para salirse con la suya.

Y por esta misma razón, permitió que HyukJae se quedara para la cena de navidad a la que había invitado a su vecina, quien rápidamente se había convertido en su mejor amiga luego de que DongHae se fuera, junto a su familia (dos hijas adorables, _cristianas_ , buenas chicas coreanas que hacían a cualquier madre sentirse orgullosa, y a su trabajador y respetable esposo). Decir que estaba nerviosa por el encuentro era decir poco.

Los primeros veinte minutos fueron lo suficientemente amenos. DongHae y HyukJae se mantuvieron callados la mayor parte del tiempo, solo respondiendo cuando se les hablaba, y la señora Lee sintió que podía respirar en paz.

Por supuesto que no duraría.

—Escribí una nueva canción para Growing Pains—comentó DongHae, mascando un trozo de pavo sin mucha elegancia—. Creo que te gustará, es bastante0 _up-beat_ y agresiva, nada parecida a “Charming Killer”.

HyukJae lo observó con interés, dejando de lado su tenedor para concentrarse en el cantante.

—¿En serio? Porque hemos pensado en sacar un nuevo álbum apenas estemos los cuatro de nuevo. Queremos volver a las raíces, pero evolucionados. Ya sabes, como en la época de “Groin Pains”, algo sarcástico y desenfadado, pero con mejor sonido.

Los ojos de DongHae se agradaron y su sonrisa fue brillante, ajeno al silencio incómodo en el que se sumía el resto de la habitación.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Eso es genial, de vuelta a lo básico, pero complejo. Me encanta. Y creo que puedo adaptar la canción un poco para que…

—Chicos—interrumpió la señora Lee, y el sustantivo se le hizo extraño para referirse a estas dos personas, que ya estaban bastante lejos de ser _chicos_ —, ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de música, por un pequeño instante?

DongHae la miró con una ceja alzada, y luego se dirigió a las otras dos jóvenes en la mesa.

—Todo el mundo ama la música, ¿O no, chicas?

La mayor de ambas se encogió de hombros.

—A veces escuchamos música en los bailes y festivales. Y por supuesto participamos en el coro de la iglesia. Pero más allá de eso…

—La música es aburrida—sentenció la otra, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la obvia intención de la otra de ser cortés.

DongHae frunció el ceño: —Esto es una mierda.

—¡DongHae! —reprendió su madre, y HyukJae tuvo que esconder su carcajada detrás de su vaso de jugo.

—¿Qué? Lo es.

— _Niños malcriados, eso es lo que son_ —exclamó en coreano, sintiendo la terrible necesidad de jalarse los pelos.

DongHae hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué?

La señora Lee rodó los ojos, resistiendo la tentación de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gritar al cielo.

—Solo… Sigamos comiendo por favor.

En serio, iba a envejecer demasiado pronto.

 

• 1997. Seattle, Washington, USA. •

La fiesta estaba en su zénit; parecía que toda la juventud de Seattle se había reunido en la casa de HeeChul a festejar el año nuevo, y HyukJae ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos tragos (y cuáles) había metido en su cuerpo.

Encima de él (literalmente, pues estaban desparramados sobre una sofá destartalado de la sala del sótano) DongHae se movía de forma descoordinadamente sensual, botella de vodka en una mano, cigarrillo en otra y un gorrito de fiesta en su cabeza que amenazaba con caerse ante cualquier movimiento.

Cantaba la letra equivocada de la canción de moda, movía sus caderas contra HyukJae y ocasionalmente lo besaba, a veces derramando vodka que había olvidado tragar por la comisura de sus labios unidos. Estaba tan ebrio, pero lucía tan sorprendentemente joven. Su sonrisa brillaba; lo era todo.

A espaldas del rubio, se escuchó un estruendo y los gritos de unas cuantas personas, lo que lo hizo saltar de emoción.

—¡Feliz año nuevo Hyukkie! —gritó DongHae, estirando los brazos hacia arriba y derramando un poco de vodka sin querer.

HyukJae se carcajeó, casi botando a DongHae de su regazo en un intento de reprimir su risa. Atrapó el cuerpo del cantante entre sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, mordisqueando su cuello, besando su mejilla, mordiendo su oreja, riendo porque era demasiado malditamente feliz.

—Idiota, rompieron una botella de champaña. Son apenas las once.

— _Oh, shit._ Bueno, te daré un beso de todas formas porque tu boca es follable—dijo, se encogió de hombros, e hizo justamente eso: devorar su boca de una forma que dejó a HyukJae con la cabeza ligera, la respiración agitada y el cuerpo demasiado caliente.

Lo amaba.

Lo amaba tanto que dolía, y sabía que, incluso después de todo lo que había ocurrido, nunca había amado ni amaría de esta forma.

 

• 1998. Seattle, Washington, USA. •

_Pst._

_Hnm._

DongHae se dio la vuelta en la cama, acercándose más al calor del otro. Su mente aún palpitaba con la borrachera de unas horas antes, y quería seguir durmiendo hasta que el mundo dejara de temblar bajo el colchón.

Hacía frío afuera, de ese frío congelador al que no estaba acostumbrado después de tantos años viviendo en Sacramento, así que se hundió más bajo las múltiples cubiertas de cama para conservar el calor.

_DongHae_.

_Shhh. Duermo._

—¡DongHae!

El rubio gruñó y a regañadientes abrió los ojos. Estaba preparado para descuartizar al guitarrista vivo, en serio.

—¿Qué, joder, qué?

—Te amo, Lee DongHae.

DongHae estuvo a punto de decirle que tenía demasiado sueño como para bromas de mal gusto, pero había algo en la forma solemne en la que lo dijo que lo hizo abrir los ojos aún más. HyukJae tenía cara de resaca, sí, pero más allá de eso había una profundidad en su expresión que lo despertó por completo. Se veía terriblemente vulnerable, aunque determinado.

—HyukJae…—susurró, un espeso vaho escapando de su boca en contraste a su cuerpo tibio con el ambiente gélido. Quería gritar de emoción, quería abrazarlo y besarlo y decirle que era la persona más feliz de todo el jodido y gris universo que habitaban.

Ninguna palabra salió de su boca, sin embargo.

HyukJae se mordió el labio y suspiró, alejando a DongHae con una mano en el hombro, sus dedos acariciando la piel sobre la clavícula.

—Pero antes de que me respondas, lo que sea que quieras responderme, hay algo que tienes que saber.

DongHae lo observó con una expresión extraña que se asimilaba a la de HyukJae. No hacía falta decir que lo correspondía, con creces. De hecho, _técnicamente_ ya lo había dicho un par de veces. Claro que, “técnicamente” no era un _realmente_. Por lo demás, pensaba que estaba claro que DongHae ya pensaba en pasar el resto de su vida junto a él. Aún así, tenía la angustiante sensación de que lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle el otro, en serio tenía la posibilidad de arruinar esta extraña pero agradable dinámica que habían construido juntos.

 

• 2007. Wichita, Kansas, USA. •

HyukJae se sentía como la mierda.

HyukJae había estado sintiéndose como la mierda los pasados siete años. Tal vez más.

Ese agujero en su pecho, ese vacío en su existencia que no sabía cómo llenar… ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué había estado haciendo…?

Se levantó al baño, sintiendo el característico temblor en las piernas que indicaba una resaca monumental y la necesidad de una “inyección” pronto. Orinó, se lavó las manos, evitando el espejo como siempre, y caminó hasta su cocina para ver qué podía comer que no lo hiciera vomitar (pocas posibilidades tenía, la verdad).

Abrió su refrigerador destartalado, adornado solamente con un calendario magnético, la única cosa que mantenía al día porque, a pesar de que las horas ya no le importaban, el custodiar el paso de los días era fundamental para él. Lo único que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra.

Entonces lo vio.

Quince de octubre.

Hoy era quince de octubre.

DongHae estaba cumpliendo treinta en ese preciso instante.

DongHae estaba cumpliendo treinta y HyukJae no estaba ahí para celebrarlo con él.

No había estado con él para celebrar muchas cosas, en realidad.

Por primera vez aquel año (porque había estado tratando con éxito, aunque con perjuicio de su salud, de no pensar en el cantante) se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su exnovio.

Quizá se habría mudado a Canadá, encontrado un esposo honesto y complaciente, alguien rubio y atlético llamado Holt o Johan o Ben, y tendrían hijos adoptivos. Una nena hermosa y rubia y un niño, todavía bebé. Les pondrían nombres americanos, para que fueran con el elegante apellido de Holt o Johan o Ben. Serían felices. Tendrían un perro. Dejarían a los niños de vez en cuando con la hermana de Holt o Johan o Ben e irían a Vermont por un fin de semana de pareja, donde harían el amor y serían felices y planearían qué fondos de pensión eran más convenientes para sus necesidades.

Ugh.

Ya no tenía hambre.

Caminó hasta la ventana de su pequeña casa, tan bonita en su fachada y tan bodrio por dentro, y miró hacia afuera, a los niños que jugaban en la acerca, a los padres y madres que felizmente correteaban con sus hijos e hijas.

Tanta felicidad lo hacía querer vomitar y pincharse mil veces, fumarse todas las plantas que había cultivado y meterse todas las pastillas que tenía en el cuerpo.

Asqueroso.

Todos ellos eran asquerosos. DongHae incluido.

…

Apoyó su cabeza en la ventana, cerrando los ojos ante lo frío del vidrio.

…

¿A quién quería engañar?

Quería eso.

Quería a DongHae. En serio lo quería.

Pero ya lo había perdido. Donde quiera que estuviese, casado o no, ya era muy tarde para ellos.

No era, sin embargo, demasiado tarde para HyukJae.

Y aquel día, en el trigésimo cumpleaños del que estaba seguro era el absoluto amor de su vida, estando a millones de kilómetros (o tal vez a la vuelta de la esquina, quién sabía) de él, HyukJae tomó la decisión de cambiar su vida y salvar lo único que le quedaba: él mismo.

Caminó hasta la mesita con el teléfono de estilo antiguo y lentamente marcó los números gigantes. Le tomó tres intentos recordar el número correcto, pero finalmente sus dedos y memoria de largo plazo parecieron cooperar.

Tres repiqueos, una pausa, y luego una melodiosa voz femenina se escuchó desde el otro lado.

—¿Sora?

La voz en el teléfono resopló, molesta.

— _¿Qué quieres?_

HyukJae tragó saliva, lo cual escaldó su garganta dolorida, y se armó de valor para hablar.

—Quiero entrar a rehabilitación. Quiero estar mejor.

Un silencio del otro lado de la línea, y luego un suspiro tembloroso.

— _Gracias a Dios, HyukJae. Gracias a Dios. Iré por ti. ¿Dónde estás?_

—En Wichita.

— _¡¿WICHITA?! ¿Qué demonios haces en…? Olvídalo. No quiero saber. Okay, nos vemos en un par de días._

HyukJae sonrío, algo que sentía que no había hecho en años (tal vez fuera así, no tenía forma de saber en realidad), y asintió. Luego se dio cuenta de que Sora no podía verlo, claro, pero la mujer pareció tomar su silencio como una buena señal.

Tal vez lo era. HyukJae ya había pasado demasiado tiempo gritando y reventándose los oídos.

Quizá un poco de silencio era justo lo que necesitaba; un poco de silencio para escuchar sus propios pensamientos y sanar su cabeza contaminada.

Sí.

Sí, silencio y perseverancia y ayuda de Sora, y las cosas iban a mejorar.

HyukJae iba a mejorar.

 

• 2025. New Orleans, Louisiana, USA. •

_“Mira, te voy a decir la verdad. Nada de palabras bonitas ni mierda rosa. Ahí ves tú si lo quieres en tu pequeño proyecto o no. Estar en Mister fue como… No sé. Nadie me consideraba. Todos tenían su propia mierda; SiWon con su cruz metida en el culo, DongHae haciendo las de marica con el guitarrista imbécil, y Amber y Adam… Para qué hablar de esos dos. Un puto adicto, eso es lo que era ese imbécil. Y la pobre Amber no supo qué hacer y se fue a la mierda. ¿A quién iba a importarle yo?_

_Me quedé en Mister porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, porque mi casa era una mierda y porque estaba medio enamorado de Penny, o eso creo. No sé. Nunca supe una mierda y sigo sin saber nada y espero todos los días en este agujero a que algo llegue y me mate. Por mientras, me revuelco en el dinero de Mister. ¿Qué bonito no? De algo que hayan servido esos años de mierda… Era un pendejo, no sabía nada. Igual no me arrepiento. Si no me hubiese unido a la banda, ¿Qué más hubiera hecho? Tal vez me hubiera cortado las muñecas y_ bye, bye Takeo _, quién sabe._

_En fin. Todos amaban la guitarra, pero nadie se acordaba del puto guitarrista. Salvo Penny. Penny estaba buena y _era_ buena, y se preocupaba por mí cuando los otros cuatro imbéciles salían a hacer su mierda y me dejaban tirado. Buena mujer fue. Triste su accidente, cuando me enteré… Iba a ir a su funeral, pero no tenía ropa. Y al final… ¿Para qué ir a ver a un cadáver? ¿Y qué le decía a su esposo? ¿“Sí, éramos cercanos. Solíamos follar todo el tiempo”? Ella sabía lo que sentía por ella. Ella sintió lo que yo sentí. Fin de la historia._

_En fin._

_En fin._

_¿Qué más quieres escuchar, ah? ¿Qué más los haría felices a todos los pendejos que están reviviendo esta historia de mierda por una jodida nota de universidad mediocre?_

_¿Qué más les puedo decir?_

_Ebrio. Borracho._

_Ebrio pasé todo mi tiempo en Mister, ebrio seguí cuando lo dejamos, y ebrio me voy a morir. Así que si ves a los otros diles que no es que les guarde rencor, pero no les guardo cariño tampoco y que pueden irse harto a la mierda por acceder a esta estupidez. Lo que está muerto tiene que quedarse enterrado._

La grabación se terminó y un silencio terrible inundó la sala. DongHae miró de reojo a Amber quien lloraba en silencio, las lágrimas cayendo gruesas e incesantes por sus mejillas coloreadas.

Con el dinero extra que les había otorgado la beca para la producción del documental, Tina había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de localizar a Takeo para que hablase, y por fin lo había logrado. Aseguraba que, a pesar de la declaración tan cruda, era algo bueno; aquello era material de documental, honesto, brutal. No obstante, al resto se le hacía difícil estar de acuerdo con ella.

Sabían que Takeo era cínico, pero saber que siempre había pensado eso de ellos… Se sentía como traición. Lo peor, se sentía como traición por ambas partes.

—Hijo de puta—masculló SiWon, y Amber y DongHae se voltearon a mirarlo tan de súbito que sus cuellos dolieron.

Era la primera vez _en toda sus vidas_ que escuchaban a SiWon maldecir.

En diez años de carrera y muchos de separación, nunca una obscenidad de ese carácter había escapado de los labios del baterista (que ellos supieran, en cualquier caso).

Empezó como una risilla nerviosa por parte de Amber y aumentó hasta que ambos estaban riendo a carcajadas, SiWon mirándolos con una ceja alzada antes de largarse a reír también.

Reunidos más de dos décadas después riéndose de que SiWon hubiera recalcado lo _hijo de puta_ que era Takeo. Era casi surreal en su locura, algo que DongHae nunca hubiera predicho en mil años, pero se sentía _bien_.

De pronto, se sentía en familia con sus excompañeros de banda.

¿Quién lo diría?


	7. Cocaine {Part I: Flagpole Sitta}

• 1998. LAX, Los Angeles, USA. •  
  
SiWon se sentó a su lado en una de las incómodas sillas de plástico de la sala de espera del _gate_ y DongHae estuvo tentado de no quitarse los audífonos e ignorarlo.  
  
Pero cómo iba a ser tan hijo de puta.  
  
Con un gruñido, apagó su Walkman y se giró para encarar a SiWon con una ceja alzada. Parte de él sabía que las intenciones del baterista eran de oro, pero estaba cansado por las grabaciones, se había despedido de HyukJae hacía dos días, quería fumar alguna mezcla buena y escuchar los demos de las canciones extras que estaban pensando agregar al álbum. Y honestamente, por esos días solo quería escuchar a esa segunda parte.  
  
—Tenemos que hablar.  
  
—¿Vas a terminar conmigo? —preguntó DongHae con sarcasmo, tratando de hacerse el gracioso pero en lugar de eso sonando amargado y seco.   
  
SiWon no cayó en su juego.   
  
—Quiero que hablemos, Hae. Como antes. Siento que ya no te conozco.   
  
Oh por Dios. Era _ese_ tipo de charla. La clase de conversación que un padre tiene con su hijo al que pilla fumando inocentemente, pero de quien intuye cosas peores.  
  
—Te pasas la vida con esa otra banda, con ese guitarrista... Les estás escribiendo canciones, ¿crees que Jessica está feliz con eso? Las canciones que escribes ahora para Mister son…  
  
Eso lo molestó verdaderamente. Sí, era cierto que estaba escribiéndoles montones de letras a Growing Pains, pero nunca ni por un segundo había dejado de pensar en Mister. Sí, tal vez se sentía más cómodo en la compañía de HeeChul y Rose que de SiWon y Takeo, ¿pero y eso qué? Cada una de las letras que escribía y cada uno de las notas que cantaba junto a Mister eran sentidas, entregadas en su máxima expresión.   
  
Más allá de lo personal con el cada uno de los integrantes, su lado emocional, su corazón y su _alma_ estaban con Mister. Ese era su grupo, y sin importar cuán cercano se sintiera a los _individuos_ de Growing Pains, nunca sería parte de esa banda, porque no la había creado. Simplemente no era suya. ¿Cómo se atrevía…?  
  
Observó a SiWon con el ceño fruncido, su rostro una máscara de reproche tan profundo que le daba un aspecto casi tétrico. Trató de respirar profundo, pero estaba demasiado molesto.   
  
—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que las cosas no son como antes? —explotó, siseando con veneno. Sin alzar la voz, su tono era duro e impenetrable, y provocó que SiWon se hiciera hacia atrás con la fuerza de su desdén.  
  
—Solo digo que… Por Dios, DongHae, éramos mejores amigos. Tú y yo, ¡y Adam! Tú estás todo el tiempo con esos... esos vándalos y Adam pasa su vida en la cama con Amber. ¿A dónde se fue nuestra amistad?  
  
DongHae soltó una carcajada sardónica.   
  
—¡Así es la vida, SiWon! Si estoy con ellos es porque me caen mejor, y si no te digo lo que hago es porque no quiero que sepas. ¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda, mejor, y me dejas tranquilo?  
  
Y sin esperar respuesta, se volvió a poner los audífonos en los oídos y se levantó para caminar a cualquier parte del aeropuerto en la que no estuviese SiWon. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un adolescente reprendido por sus padres, haciendo una escena al estilo “tú no me entiendes, tú no sabes nada, déjame vivir mi vida”, pero no sabía cómo ser diferente. Lo que tenía con HyukJae era perfecto; jamás se había sentido así, y no permitiría que SiWon viniera a echar abajo esa relación. Si ya había evitado a Adam, SiWon sería un pedazo de pastel.  
  
DongHae se aseguraría de que _nada_ fuera a quitarle a HyukJae.  
  
  
• 1998. Mexico DF, Mexico. •  
  
—Ugh, odio México—se quejó HyukJae al teléfono, haciendo un puchero que le ganó una risotada burlona de HeeChul, quien fumaba a sus espaldas mientras dejaba que Rose le cepillara el cabello con devoción casi infantil.  
  
Era cierto. Odiaba México: las calles siempre ocupadas a reventar, el calor de mierda que lo atosigaba a donde fuera, la gente gritando a todo pulmón _constantemente_ en un idioma que no conocía…  
  
— _Es porque eres un pueblerino, HyukJae-ah_ —se burló DongHae, y HyukJae pudo sentir la sonrisa del rubio a través del teléfono.   
  
Era curioso, pero desde la aceptación de DongHae aquella noche en Seattle, una cerradura se había abierto en el interior del pelirrojo. La puerta que contenía todos los resquemores y recelos del guitarrista se había derribado y sus sentimientos habían fluido, derramados, por todo su ser. El afecto y la conexión que había desarrollado con DongHae habían tomado otro nivel, ascendido a algo más que un simple romance tras bastidores.  
  
Su amigo, su confidente, su marca personal de tentación, su alegría ligera y sus momentos cargados de significado, su musa, su inspiración y fuente de energía—su relación era la prevalencia del amor más puro en el ambiente más corrupto existente, y HyukJae ya no podría negar lo enamorado que estaba de DongHae. No podría, ni aunque tratase—y ese era precisamente el punto: ya no quería seguir tratando.  
  
Había sido el punto de inflexión que toda relación, si va a prosperar, necesita para continuar construyéndose, y a pesar de que el suyo en particular no hubiese sido el más natural, HyukJae había estado (y estaba aún) feliz de ser capaz de entregarse a alguien de forma tan absoluta.  
  
No que fuera a confesarle o escribirle todo eso a DongHae en una carta—la gente cambia, pero nunca tanto.  
  
—No me gusta esta ciudad. Me siento encerrado. Vayamos a Cancún, a la playa—se lamió los labios. Allí haría calor, sí, pero al menos habría mar y helado y brisa fresca por las tardes—. Ya quiero verte en la arena, sin playera, con un traje de baño colgando apenas de tus caderas, y…  
  
—¡Los oídos de Rose no son aptos para tus inmoralidades, HyukJae Lee!—lo regañó HeeChul, lo que le ganó al cantante una mordida en el hombro por parte del baterista.  
  
DongHae soltó una risa melodiosa y le recordó que estaban en México por trabajo, y que podía esperar a Rio donde realmente tendrían tiempo de estar juntos, como Dios mandaba. Hasta entonces, sus horarios no habían coincidido ni coincidirían para nada. Growing Pains, una banda oscura y demasiado irreverente, no era particularmente popular en el país salvo por el unido y vocal club de fans, mientras que Mister, por haber surgido de California y Sacramento en especial, tenía gran influencia y, por tanto, un horario apretado a más no poder.  
  
HyukJae hubiera querido admitir lo mucho que extrañaba a DongHae y deseaba verlo, pero tampoco quería volverse un nene cursi lleno de fanfarrias carentes de significado.   
  
—Bueno, supongo que al menos llevaremos algo de tequila a casa para…   
  
De pronto, algo ocurrió.  
  
HyukJae no sabía qué, exactamente, pero el caos era transmitido incluso a través del teléfono.  
  
Alguien detrás de DongHae, una mujer, comenzó a gritar instrucciones a todo pulmón y a eso se sumaron los llantos desesperados de otra chica, mientras que la voz de ese guitarrista inepto lanzaba maldiciones por todas partes.   
  
—¿DongHae… qué…?  
  
—[/i]Shit _. HyukJae. Me tengo que ir. Tengo que…_  
  
Y entonces la línea se desocupó y HyukJae se quedó allí, de pie junto a la mesita del teléfono de la habitación, escuchando el incesante pitido que le anunciaba que DongHae ya no estaba en su misma estratósfera.   
  
  
• 1998. Hospital General de México, Mexico DF, Mexico. •  
  
Todos en la sala de espera privada estaban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, cada quien analizando—es gracioso como las desgracias provocan eso, ¿no? En lugar de sentir pena, tristeza genuina por el mal de la otra persona, las personas tienden a reflexionar sobre su propia existencia, sus propios errores y aciertos, y sienten miedo, miedo por sí mismos, miedo por ser ellos las víctimas la próxima vez que el destino decida jugar una mala pasada.   
  
Y era cierto.  Estar todos ahí era un riesgo, lo sabían bien. Fácilmente algún paparazzi o fan acosadora podía tomarles una fotografía y entonces todos sabrían que Adam estaba ingresado en el hospital—el por qué, tal vez no supieran decirlo, pero fácilmente se podría teorizar, ¿no?  
No obstante, allí estaban.  
  
Jessica porque sentía que era su deber, porque no podía dejar a sus “polluelos” solos, y porque su ánimo de controlar el quehacer de Mister en todos y cada uno de sus ámbitos la llamaba a estar aquí, también, vigilando; gobernando.   
  
SiWon… SiWon no podía _no_ estar allí. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a rezar y hacer que Dios restaurase todo orden nuevamente? Él daba apoyo, él era una buena persona, él llamaba a Dios y lo traía a esta sala llena de pecadores, llena de tragedias.  
  
DongHae estaba allí porque se sentía culpable, porque sin él, probablemente hubieran terminado en esta misma situación eventualmente, pero entonces no habría sido su culpa.  
  
Y Takeo... Takeo le temía a la muerte. Así, tal cual. A Takeo no le importaban los vivos, a quienes despreciaba de sobremanera. No obstante, temía perderlos para siempre, temía a lo absoluto, oscuro y frío del fallecer y nunca ser capaz de retornar.   
  
La única que estaba destrozada, realmente desolada, era Amber. Y con justa razón, pero eso no hacía sus sollozos agonizantes más llevaderos.   
  
—Para de llorar, mierda. Con eso no solucionas nada—le espetó Takeo con una violencia casi fría, demasiado indiferente, que solo provocó más llanto en Amber y una mirada de desprecio por parte de Jessica, quien no dejaba de abrazar a la tecladista.  
  
El guitarrista gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos.   
  
DongHae rodó los ojos también—justo lo que necesitaban; algo que hiciera el ambiente _más_ tenso.  
  
Por suerte, el doctor llegó en más o menos quince minutos más y, tras asegurarles que Adam se pondría bien, que por suerte todos habían actuado a tiempo y que los pequeños paros súbitos eran algo normal cuando se abusaba de este tipo de sustancias ( _lo que no es menos preocupante, a su edad; deben tenerlo bien vigilado, eh_ ), Takeo se había marchado sin decir mayor palabra. La muerte se había alejado, así que Takeo veía pertinente hacer lo mismo.  
  
Amber y DongHae… Bueno, ellos eran harina de otro costal. Amber estaba resuelta a quedarse esperando a que su novio despertase y DongHae, a pesar de que no quería nada más que irse al hotel y olvidarse del asunto, estaba anclado al lugar por el deber que sentía hacia Amber, y aquello al mismo tiempo le provocaba un torcido resentimiento hacia la tecladista por no poder irse. El doctor había sido claro: Adam no despertaría hasta la mañana, así que ¿por qué no volver al hotel a dormir, joder?  
  
Estaba tan taimado que era incapaz de recordar que si fuera HyukJae en esa camilla, DongHae hubiera estado acampando en la puerta y nadie lo hubiera movido de allí. De todas formas, la empatía nunca había sido su punto fuerte.  
  
Jessica tampoco quería quedarse; su lado pragmático le indicaba que no había necesidad, pero no iba a dejar a Amber ahí, sola. Y menos con DongHae, quien cada vez se convertía en un dolor de cabeza más agudo para la pobre productora y en el que, desde Europa, había empezado a desconfiar profundamente.  
  
Sin importar que la única que quería estar ahí realmente fuera Amber, los tres terminaron pasando la noche en el hospital, cruzados de brazos y tratando de concentrarse en las televisiones colgantes, en los rostros que hablaban en español sin cesar y que parecían muy alterados en todos los programas.   
  
Por la mañana, DongHae despertó con Amber entre los brazos, durmiendo pacíficamente. Se veía muy joven a pesar de su cansancio, casi como cuando la había conocido en el colegio y estaba a punto de caerse dormida por haber estado estudiando para los exámenes, y aquello solo lo hizo sentir más culpable. Ella se merecía un amigo —y un novio, si estábamos en esas— mejores, mucho mejores. Ella era una buena chica, una buena persona, íntegra, alegre y solidaria y… simplemente no merecía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y que ocurriría después, si todo seguía por la curva inevitable del desarrollo de acontecimientos que llamamos “destino”.  
  
Sacudió a la rubia suavemente, dejando que despertase por sus propios medios en lugar de que fuera súbito. La pobre ya había tenido suficientes emociones.  
  
Jessica llegó cargando tres cafés que olían exquisitamente a canela y manzana, y DongHae quiso besarla por ser tan buena cuidadora. No se había cambiado de ropa pero se había cepillado el cabello y usaba lentes oscuros y enormes que seguramente cubrían ojeras gigantes y ojos cansados.    
  
Finalmente, el doctor apareció por una de esas puertas de vidrio templado que prohibía la entrada a visitantes. A la luz del día, DongHae se daba cuenta de que era un residente bastante joven; las ojeras y su porte serio lo hacían ver mayor, mucho mayor. Era el peso de cargar con las vidas rotas del resto, pensó DongHae.   
  
—¿Alguno de ustedes es familiar? —preguntó el doctor en un inglés lento y con un acento redondo muy marcado que solo Jessica pudo procesar de inmediato.  
  
—No, estamos de tour. Él es nuestro bajista. Yo soy su manager y estoy a su cargo. Ella es su novia y…  
  
El doctor no tenía tiempo para menudencias.   
  
—Está estable. Los signos vitales están fuera de peligro, a pesar de que estamos monitoreando el ritmo cardíaco para evitar que haya otro paro. Estamos administrando medicamentos al respecto, pero al parecer otros órganos no se han visto involucrados. Fue muy afortunado. Otra sobredosis y podría sufrir problemas cardíacos y neurológicos permanentes. Recomiendo rehabilitación inmediata.  
  
—¿Podemos verlo? —preguntó Amber. El médico la observó, sin entenderle debido a su voz rasposa y entrecortada—. Entrar. ¿Verlo?  
  
—Oh. Solo uno. Está preguntando por… ¿ _Don…Gé_? ¿ _DonGüié?_  
  
Las mujeres miraron al cantante, quien solo pudo observar al doctor con impresión.   
  
—¿Por qué a mí?  
  
El doctor se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Si vas a pasar, pasa ahora. Los medicamentos harán efecto pronto.  
  
—Ah… Claro, sí.  
  
Tratando de ignorar la culpa que se estaba gestando en su estómago, vil y pesada, siguió al doctor con paso presto.  
  
Tratando de ignorar el brillo vengativo y traicionado en los ojos de la tecladista, desapareció tras las puertas de vidrio templado de la unidad de cuidados intensivos.  
  
Adam se veía como la mierda.  
  
El viejo DongHae, aquel pendejito que idolatraba a su bajista y mentor, se sintió extremadamente frágil ante la visión de Adam en la cama, pálido a más no poder, sus ojos lechosos y sin brillo, sus brazos conectados a máquinas e intravenosas.  
  
—Nos hiciste pasar un buen susto, ¿eh, campeón?—intentó bromear, pero hasta a él le sonó plástico, tan forzado que dolía. A pesar de que se había estado repitiendo a sí mismo que nada de esto era su culpa, ahora que estaba frente a frente con Adam la cara se le caída de vergüenza.  
  
El mayor resopló sin moverse ni un milímetro, pero el mensaje le llegó a DongHae de todas formas.  
  
—Era buena mierda la que tenías, DongHae. Lamento no haberme resistido. Si hubiera esperado a que tú llegaras, podríamos haber compartido y yo no estaría en esta camilla ahora.  
  
DongHae apretó los labios. Por algún motivo sentía vergüenza, una vergüenza intensa y despectiva contra sí mismo que se tradujo en rabia contra Adam. ¿Por qué había tocado sus cosas? ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse en peligro e involucrar a DongHae en el proceso? No tenía derecho. No tenía derecho a reprocharle nada. Si Adam estaba en esta habitación ahora era porque él no se había controlado—¿para qué hablar con él en vez de Amber? ¿Para sacarle cosas en cara?  
  
—Hae—la voz débil de Adam rompió el silencio. Increíblemente, para DongHae se escuchaba terriblemente autoritaria y amenazadora. Un padre a punto de darle a su hijo el discurso más doloroso; el de “eres una decepción” y “no sé quién eres, ni en qué te has convertido”.  
  
—¿Hm?  
  
—¿Quién te dio la coca? Era buena—repitió, mirando un punto infinito en la pared. Cualquier cosa era más fácil que hacer contacto visual—. No algo que un novato consigue.  
  
—Eran unos cuantos gramos, no para que te lo metieras todo de una vez—masculló el rubio, consciente de que estaba actuando como un pendejo y sin ser capaz de evitarlo.   
  
No quería escuchar lo que Adam tenía para decirle. No quería tener que pensar en estas cosas. Era joven, estaba en un buen momento de su carrera y de su vida, ¿por qué tenía que venir alguien a reventar su burbuja de inmortalidad? HyukJae y él estaban siendo lo suficientemente cuidadosos—mayormente.   
  
DongHae hizo el amago de marcharse, pero Adam lo retuvo; haciendo todo el esfuerzo del que era capaz en su situación, alargó la mano y tomó los dedos de DongHae, estrujándolos entre los propios.  
  
—Las drogas son una mierda DongHae. Una mierda con la que no _puedes_ meterte.  
  
—Tienes cara. ¿Qué me dices de ti, ah?  
  
—¡Por eso mismo te lo digo! Hazme caso. ¿O quieres terminar así, en una camilla con un puto infarto a los veinticinco? ¡Lo digo porque me preocupo por ti!  
  
El silbato antes regular del monitor cardiaco conectado al dedo de Adam comenzó a aullar y DongHae se levantó de la silla plástica. Sin querer escuchar más, y de todas formas convencido de que alguien (posiblemente una enfermera) lo vendría a echar pronto.  
  
—Ese tipo es peligroso para sí mismo. Se está matando con estas cosas, y te va a arrastrar con él.  
  
—Cállate—espetó, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas testarudas.  
  
DongHae iba a replicar que lo tenía todo bajo control, que lo que él y HyukJae hacían era puramente recreativo, nada como la adicción de Adam, pero entonces una enfermera entró gritando en portugués y prácticamente lo empujó fuera de la habitación, amenazándolo con cosas que DongHae no entendía—pero el tono, el tono de voz de “te voy a tirar por la ventana si no me obedeces”, ese era universal.  
  
  
• 1998. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. •  
  
DongHae miraba la tienda con un torturado labio entre los dientes. La idea había surgido de la nada (hacía un tiempo ya, en una de esas tardes de ocio que a veces parecían plagara su existencia), prácticamente, pero se había acrecentado en esta hermosa ciudad tropical y distendida.   
  
Y llena de Sex-Shops.   
  
En serio, ni siquiera era en un barrio en específico. DongHae simplemente caminaba por el centro solo mientras Growing Pains ensayaba (por muy cercanos que fueran, el ensayo era un lugar sagrado para la banda, así que DongHae les daba espacio y aprovechaba de tener un poco de tiempo para sí mismo) y ¡bam! Aparecían las tiendas anunciando videos adultos y juguetes sexuales.  
  
Aburrido y sin nada que hacer (y, honestamente, habiendo pensado en comprarse ese tipo de cosas más de una vez desde que había empezado a salir con HyukJae de forma regular) decidió entrar a la tienda que le pareció más decente para satisfacer su curiosidad.  
  
La tienda era amplia y ordenada, dentro de todo, iluminada de forma cómoda y no sórdida como las otras, y la persona en el mostrador estaba leyendo Las Flores del Mal en portugués. Curioso. DongHae se sintió cómodo y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos.  
  
Dildos y vibradores no quería; ¿para qué? Ambos tenían penes completamente funcionales—se rio al pensar en eso, imaginando lo escandalizado que se sentiría SiWon si llegase a escucharlo decir algo así—, así que no era necesario. Películas tampoco; el porno no le llamaba tanto la atención como la realidad de un cuerpo contra el suyo.   
  
Pensó en lencería; algo revelador que además hiciera que su trasero y muslos se vieran irresistibles. Aunque pensándolo bien, todo lo que tenían aquí era hecho de poliéster, y definitivamente cruzaba la línea hacia lo vulgar. Descartado.  
  
Aunque tal vez unos ligueros Victoria’s Secret y HyukJae sentiría la necesidad de arrancárselos con los dientes. Se imaginó por un instante el rostro de HyukJae cuando lo viera: la sorpresa en sus ojos, esa sonrisa ladeada que lo ponía a cien. Quizá se pondría unos tacones que acentuaran sus nalgas para que HyukJae pudiera…  
  
Okay. Detuvo su tren de ideas cuando se dio cuenta de a dónde lo estaban dirigiendo.  
  
Definitivamente visitaría un Victoria’s Secret cuando volviera a Estados Unidos.  
  
Entró a la sección BDSM, agrandando los ojos sorprendido al ver un maniquí usando una máscara que cubría todo menos los ojos y una especie de arnés corporal de argollas y látex que ciertamente no se veía cómodo. Ni sensual. No, realmente no era su tipo de fetiche.  
  
No obstante… otra artículo llamó su atención. Lo tomó entre sus manos, sintiendo la gamuza suave con la que estaba forrada por dentro. La sola idea de sentirla contra su piel le provocó un escalofrío agradable.   
  
Se mordió el labio inferior. Había encontrado lo que buscaba.  
  
  
— _I’m ready_ —exclamó el rubio, dejando caer las cinco cajas de distintos tamaños sobre el mostrador.  
  
La dependienta subió la mirada de su libro, y lo miró, sus profundos ojos café tratando de encontrar sentido a sus palabras.  
  
— _I’m ready_ —repitió, pero la muchacha solo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a pasar los códigos por el registrador.  
  
Ella le preguntó algo en un idioma que a pesar de saber que era portugués, a él le sonó a balbuceos inteligibles.   
  
— _Yes, yes_ —respondió, pestañeando tan tontamente como la mujer. DongHae _odiaba_ no ser capaz de darse a entender; acostumbrado a expresar sus emociones a través de palabras, al momento en que su idioma le fallaba no sabía qué hacer y sentía la necesidad de jalarse el pelo o gritarle a la dependienta. En lugar de eso, solo sonrió.   
  
La cajera se rindió, agitando la cabeza, y empacó todas las cosas en una bolsa negra sin ningún otro dibujo que el nombre de la tienda (que DongHae no entendía, por cierto) y la silueta de una rosa, ambos en material metálico.  
  
Una vez afuera, miró la bolsa y sonrió. No podía esperar a encontrarse con HyukJae y disfrutar de su… _inversión_.  
  
  
Mientras DongHae se la pasaba en grande pensando en todas las deliciosas cosas que HyukJae y él iban a hacer con sus nuevas adquisiciones, una voz le recordó que por peleas entre Takeo y Adam (donde el primero no podía “creer la mierda en la que te has estado metiendo, carajo, Adam”) y Adam y Amber (en las cuales la segunda se encerraba a llorar por horas en su habitación, dolida y ofendida porque Adam no aceptaba sus cuidados ni consejos), el resto del grupo se había quedado en México, prácticamente varados, luchando por salir de ese agujero en el que se estaban sumiendo.  
  
La banda había tenido que cancelar ya tres shows, y con suerte llegarían al de Buenos Aires, aunque si Adam no lograba recuperarse pronto, eso también se veía poco probable. Jessica le había contado que Takeo quería volver a California, que se quejaba todo el tiempo de que no estaban haciendo una mierda. En parte tenía razón. SiWon quería internar a Adam en rehabilitación “ahora ya”. Adam quería mandarlos a todos al infierno e irse, irse a cualquier lado, cosa que dejaba a Amber desolada, al borde de un abismo que parecía reflejar la situación general.  
  
DongHae había pedido permiso para huir; no quería lidiar con estas cosas. No quería soportar la mirada sabedora de Adam, el llanto de Amber, el malhumor de Takeo ni las prédicas moralistas de SiWon. Prefería hablar a través de Jessica, siempre pragmática, siempre tratando de mantenerse objetiva, incluso aunque el cantante sabía lo desgastante que era todo este remolino de emociones jóvenes para ella, no demasiado mayor que Adam, el mayor del grupo.   
  
DongHae pensaba que debería sentirse culpable por estar, de cierta forma, “abandonando el barco”, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer estando allí más que contaminarse de las malas vibras del resto. Era mejor que estuviera alejado, que escribiese canciones, que se inspirase, que volviera cuando los ánimos estuvieran más calmados.   
  
En el fondo, sabía que al hacer esto, al evadir los problemas, estaba desligándose emocionalmente de Mister. Como si fuera solo un trabajo y no sus amigos más íntimos, meros colegas trabajando en un proyecto de larga duración, pero ya no se sentía mal por eso.  
  
La culpa era un idioma que estaba empezando a olvidar tanto como el coreano.    
  


\---

  
HyukJae le dijo que lo amaba, así, sin tapujos ni clichés ni romanticismos vacíos, que lo amaba, a secas, cuando DongHae le mostró todo lo que había comprado para él. Para ellos.  
  
—¿Solo por el sexo? —bromeó DongHae, haciendo un puchero.  
  
HyukJae no se rio.  
  
—No. Sabes que no.  
  
DongHae lo sabía. E incluso si no lo hubiera hecho, el rostro absolutamente serio del guitarrista lo habría convencido.  
  
Se besaron largo rato. Por media hora, y antes de quedarse dormidos debido al húmedo calor tropical y unos días llenos de ajetreo, no hicieron nada más que besarse. Lento y suave, disfrutando del otro sin estar demasiado entrelazados debido a la temperatura ambiental. Era cómodo. Era perfecto.   
  
De fondo sonaba un mix que HyukJae le había regalado a DongHae la navidad pasada, titulado con el elocuente título de “Let’s Fuck, Hae”. La cinta incluía temas como Cherry Pie (Warrant), Growling Up (Mister), Rape Me (Nirvana) She’s not There (The Zombies), Still Ill (The Smiths) y Charming Killer (Growing Pains), entre otros. Cuando se la entregó, DongHae había dicho que era raro follar escuchando voces de gente que conocía, pero igualmente se había corrido escuchando el solo de HyukJae en Charming Killer, así que el guitarrista pensó, correctamente, que el mix había sido un éxito.  
  
Aquella tarde en ese departamento de Copacabana, HyukJae y DongHae no habían hecho nada más que hablar, besarse y dormitar, dejando que la música relajara sus cuerpos agotados.   
  
Era cómodo, familiar; dos almas tibias en un departamento en el fin del mundo, entrelazándose, disfrutándose.  
  
Era absoluto, perfecto.   
  
Era amor.

  
  
• 1998. Salvador de Bahía, Brazil. •  
  
Era estúpido que se sintiera tan nervioso. HyukJae y él no tenían secretos en la cama, no había parte de sus cuerpos que no hubiera sido explorada por el otro. Era solo que esto se sentía… especial, en una forma casi juvenil. Con HyukJae, desde el principio todo había sido arrebatado, a trompicones y sin elegancia. En cambio, ahora había antelación, _expectación_. Al otro lado, HyukJae lo estaría esperando, ansioso de utilizar algo de lo que solo había visto dentro de una caja en Rio. Y era esa misma espera lo que lo ponía nervioso.  
  
¿Qué pasaba si era todo una decepción?   
  
Golpeteo en la puerta.  
  
—¿Hae, estás bien? Te has tardado mucho.  
  
Respiro profundo. Exhalación nerviosa.  
  
—Sí, ya voy.  
  
Abrió la puerta, sintiendo el aire cálido de la habitación como bálsamo contra su piel erizada. HyukJae lo miró con la ceja alzada, recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada, de arriba abajo como a veces se tomaba el tiempo para hacer cuando follaban con calma. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la bola transparente, brillante contra el pecho del rubio, la cual colgaba de un collar de cuero plateado.  
  
—¿Esto es para mí?—preguntó, su voz grave como una caricia áspera contra la mejilla del cantante.  
  
DongHae asintió, mirada baja y mejillas rojas.  
  
HyukJae se acercó, sujetó una de las tiras de gamuza y la jaló para descubrir el collar de argollas plateadas estilo _choker_ que rodeaba el cuello del rubio como una segunda piel. En medio de la cadena una argolla colgaba hacia abajo, y HyukJae le dedicó  una mirada inquisitiva.  
  
—Dime, ¿y dónde quedó la correa que venía con esto?  
  
DongHae se lamió los labios. Su corazón parecía rebotar en su pecho.  
  
—Si te portas bien, puede que la próxima vez la traiga.  
  
HyukJae sonrió de medio lado, enganchando su dedo en la argolla  
  
—No creo que estés en posición para decir esas cosas, _baby_.  
  
Con cuidado, HyukJae posicionó la bola entre los labios del rubio para luego ajustarla sin  cuidado alguno. DongHae gimió: había subestimado lo incómodo que estaría con su boca forzada a permanecer abierta, quién sabía por cuánto tiempo, pero eso justamente lo hacía interesante. Se sentía expuesto, como si en cualquier momento fuera a perder la sensación en toda esa zona y estaría a completa disposición de HyukJae. Podría follarse su boca si quisiera, podría morderlo y besarlo a su antojo, y DongHae no tendría opción más que dejarse hacer. Una idea excitante, sin duda.  
  
El guitarrista lamió su boca, desde el labio inferior al superior pasando por la esfera de plástico suave que los mantenía separados, y esta vez el gemido necesitado del cantante se ahogó en su garganta.  
  
—Me encanta—jadeó HyukJae en su oído, apretando su trasero desnudo y tirando de la argolla con su otra mano. El metal se enterró en su cuello, y el ardor en la piel sensible le hizo temblar. Quería que HyukJae lo mordiera ahí, que le doliera, y el hecho de no poder pedirlo lo desesperaba de una manera deliciosa.  
  
DongHae nunca había pensado en la angustia de no poder controlar lo que ocurría o exigir lo que deseaba como algo excitante, pero de pronto la idea de estar atado a una pared, vendado y a disposición completa de HyukJae le parecía muy… _tentador_. No que fuera ocurrir—o tal vez sí, si DongHae lograba salirse con la suya.   
  
HyukJae tiró de la argolla con fuerza para obligarlo a avanzar hacia la cama, empujándolo luego sin sutileza sobre el colchón. Le dio una nalgada, y los dientes de DongHae se apretaron en torno al plástico con fuerza, su espalda arqueándose.  
  
—De espaldas, Hae.   
  
Rápidamente, DongHae se dejó caer, disfrutando la sensación del edredón de algodón contra su piel sensible y acalorada.  
  
—Piernas abiertas—ordenó con una palmada en su muslo que resonó en el silencio de la habitación. DongHae obedeció, sintiendo la saliva acumulándose en su boca.   
  
Observó a HyukJae quitarse la ropa, prenda por prenda, indiferente a los sonidos ahogados de DongHae. Desnudo de pies a cabeza, se acercó al rubio en la cama y se subió encima, acomodándose entre sus muslos.  
  
HyukJae besó desde su estómago hasta su cuello, dejando mordidas en los lugares a los que DongHae reaccionaba con especial _atención_. La cabeza de DongHae se movía de lado a lado sobre la cama, sus ojos enrojecidos con la tensión, sus manos arrugando la tela bajo su cuerpo.  
  
—La próxima vez, te quiero con la correa entre los dientes y las manos esposadas a tu espalda—besó su mejilla, su mandíbula. Trazó su costado con el dedo índice, enterrando la uña solo lo suficiente para dejar un ligero rastro—. De rodillas—mordió su oreja—. Quizá sin la mordaza, así podría escucharte gritar. Tal vez vendado, completamente a mi disposición.   
  
Sus dedos se curvaron en la garganta del rubio, siguiendo la anatomía perfecta bajo su mano.  
  
—A mi disposición—repitió, su voz poco más que un gruñido.  
  
Sus dedos apretaron, cortando el acceso de aire por un momento que pareció una eternidad.  
  
— _Mío_.  
  
DongHae gimió tan fuerte que su garganta se apretó dolorosamente alrededor del vacío.  
  


\---

  
Con cuidado de no despertar a HyukJae, se levantó de la cama, se puso unos pantalones deportivos y caminó descalzo hasta la cocina. A pesar del calor húmedo, la cerámica se sentía fría en sus pies y pensó en devolverse a buscar calcetines, pero ya vislumbraba el refrigerador desde su posición y decidió “qué rayos”. Además, su coxis, muslos y trasero dolían demasiado como para andarse paseando—aunque nada superior a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, era cierto.   
  
Abrió la puerta despacio, encontrándose con el vocalista colorín apoyado contra el mesón, un vaso de jugo rojo en sus manos. Sorprendentemente, la botella a su lado era de puro jugo de frutilla; no había rastros de alcohol en ningún lado.  
  
HeeChul no se sobresaltó en lo más mínimo con la entrada de DongHae a la cocina. Por un momento incluso pareció que no lo había notado, hasta que su mirada perdida lentamente fue retornando al espacio de la habitación y giró su rostro hacia su colega cantante con parsimonia.  
  
Su rostro era tranquilo, inquietantemente calmo. Era como si estuviera vacío por dentro y al mismo tiempo llevase el mundo sobre sus hombros. Sin nada de maquillaje, con el cabello sin alisar (aunque aun sorprendentemente ordenado para haber estado durmiendo), un simple pijama rosado de algodón de verano y calcetines celestes, parecía una persona normal. Adorable y enervantemente normal.   
  
—Voy a fumar un cigarro al balcón. ¿Vienes?  
  
DongHae asintió. Sacó una botella de agua mineral del refrigerador y siguió al colorín hasta la amplia terraza. HeeChul se acercó a la baranda, sacando un cigarro y arrojándole la cajetilla a DongHae quien había optado por sentarse en el sofá color arena detrás de la mesa de mimbre y cristal, muy apta para el ambiente de playa.   
  
Habiendo crecido en Sacramento, DongHae sabía apreciar la belleza de la calidez; era la humedad lo que le hacía querer meterse al océano y nadar de vuelta a casa. No obstante, debía admitir que la vista era algo increíble; un cielo tan azul marino, imposible de confundirlo con negro, lleno de estrellas, la playa visible claramente desde el balcón. Realmente era una ciudad agradable para ser un extraño con ganas de divertirse. DongHae no estaba muy seguro de si eso era lo que quería—solamente era confortante tener la opción, si así lo quisiera.  
  
Fumaron en un agradable silencio por unos minutos; no había necesidad de decirse nada. HeeChul no era un hombre de pocas palabras, eso era cierto, pero sí era un hombre pragmático. No iba a decir cosas porque sí, para llenar espacios vacíos. No, HeeChul decía lo que sentía y lo decía porque necesitaba decir cada cosa que escapaba de su boca.  
  
A DongHae le agradaba eso, ya que él mismo se sentía como un niñato guardando secretillos traviesos por aquí y por allá, hablando en clave e incapaz de ser directo. HeeChul era una figura fraternal para él, alguien que podía protegerlo y enseñarle y hacerlo más fuerte.   
  
Era lo que Adam y SiWon habían sido para él en algún momento, en un pasado que estaba comenzando a dejar atrás como una serpiente cambiando de piel.  
  
El humo flotaba frente a sus ojos, y combinado con el calor nocturno, le provocaba un efecto soporífero que no se molestaba en combatir.  
  
—Te has quedado más tiempo de lo que pensaba, cachorro.  
  
La voz de HeeChul lo arrancó de su estupor, a pesar de que le costó procesar sus palabras.  
  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
  
HeeChul se volteó para observarlo, dándole la espalda a la ciudad que estaba lejos de estar dormida.   
  
—Sabes a lo que me refiero.  
  
—HyukJae no tenía intenciones conmigo, ya sé.  
  
—¿Y eso no te hace desconfiar de él? —dio una calada honda, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el tabaco en su lengua áspera.  
  
—Claro que no. No hay nada más honesto que el ser tomado por sorpresa. HyukJae no pensaba quererme, y sin embargo lo hace. Inevitablemente. Si eso no es honestidad, no sé qué lo es…  
  
—¿Y te habló tu hombre honesto sobre su primera “caída inevitable” en el amor?  
  
DongHae levantó los ojos de la punta fulgurante de su cigarro violentamente, observando a HeeChul con ojos sorprendidos. Esto lo llevaba directo a la conversación que había tenido con HyukJae en año nuevo. ¿Acaso de eso se trataba? ¿Acaso HeeChul sabía…?   
  
Inmediatamente se sintió tonto. _Por supuesto_ , que sabía.  
  
Las cejas de HeeChul se alzaron. Estaba impresionado. Era obvio que no creía que HyukJae le tenía la suficiente confianza como para contarle.  
  
—¿Y no te molesta? ¿No hace que tu piel se sienta extraña cada vez que lo tocas, que tus labios duden cuando estás por besarlo? —HeeChul no sentía esa aversión por HyukJae, DongHae lo sabía; solo lo estaba probando. Siendo crudo para arrancarle una reacción negativa. No era personal, solo quería proteger a HyukJae.  
  
Sus palabras molestaron a DongHae de todas formas.  
  
—¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Sigue siendo HyukJae.  
  
Muchas veces se sorprendía volviendo a esa noche en Seattle, pero no para recordar cuando HyukJae le había revelado que su primer amor no había sido otro que su hermano mayor (lo que, en retrospectiva, explicaba muchos momentos extraños y comentarios encriptados). DongHae no había sabido qué pensar, en ese momento. WooHyuk ya había fallecido, y se sentía incorrecto tenerle celos a un muerto. Por otro lado, HyukJae se había abierto ante él de una forma inesperada al contarle su más profundo secreto, y DongHae recurría al recuerdo del hecho más que del secreto en sí. Eso era lo que DongHae elegía rememorar.   
  
De pronto, había sentido ganas de preguntar sobre WooHyuk, saber cómo era, tratar de descubrir si acaso él era un simple reemplazo de algo que HyukJae nunca había conseguido tener.   
  
HyukJae lo había notado de inmediato.  
  
 _“DongHae, detente.”_  
  
Todavía podía escuchar su voz, ligeramente ebria aún pero totalmente lúcida en cuanto a las palabras que pronunciaba. _“No te digo esto para que te asustes. Jamás te compararía… Mierda, tú eres único, Hae. Único en el mundo y único para mí. Solo… Necesitaba decírtelo, porque si no fuera por ese simple factor tan incorrecto de mi vida, probablemente ahora no estaría aquí, contigo.”_   
  
Y DongHae le había creído. No solo porque había querido creerle, sino porque honestamente sabía que era cierto. Cada una de sus palabras, eran verdaderas. Los conciertos, la música, el hecho de que hubiera empezado a tocar guitarra en sí, su visión tan única de la vida, su humor sardónico… Todas esas cosas que amaba de HyukJae existían probablemente porque su hermano las había inculcado en algún momento. Consciente o inconscientemente, y al mismo nivel que Sora o sus Padres, WooHyuk había ayudado a moldear al HyukJae Lee que DongHae conocía (y adoraba) ahora. Y jamás podría calificar algo de eso como malo. Simplemente no era posible, porque amaba a HyukJae y todo lo que lo había llevado a ponerse en su camino era una bendición. Fin de la historia.  Para él, al menos.  
  
—No podemos elegir de quién nos enamoramos, HeeChul—. La frase se sintió trillada e insincera. Sabía que no le importaba, pero la razón no era exactamente el que “el corazón quiere lo que quiere”.  
  
Egoístamente, sentía que no importaba quién hubiera sido su competencia anterior si ya no estaba. No había nada más en el corazón de HyukJae que DongHae y la música, y en el gran esquema de las cosas, al rubio no le importaba nada más.   
  
—¿Hubiera sido distinto si hubieran follado?  
  
DongHae frunció el ceño y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, sopesando su respuesta y las emociones que lo llevarían a ésta. Suponía que era posible que la confesión no le hubiera afectado debido a que era un hecho pasado; su competencia ya no existía y el “acto aborrecible” no se había consumado jamás. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que eso realmente suavizara su reacción?   
  
—No lo sé.  
  
Sin embargo… ¿Hubiese sido tan terrible saber que sí había ocurrido? Claro que si WooHyuk estuviera vivo, sería harina de otro costal—DongHae probablemente no podría haber competido con eso. Quizá ni siquiera habría conocido a HyukJae de ser ese el caso. Pero si todo fuera exactamente igual, todos los besos y los momentos y las confesiones, con la única diferencia de que en lugar de DongHae, su primer hombre hubiera sido su hermano… ¿Haría una diferencia para él?  
  
—La verdad no lo sé, HeeChul. En este momento, diría que nada podría hacerme desistir de mi amor por HyukJae, pero bien podría estar mintiendo. Solo el DongHae de la dimensión en la que HyukJae sí se acostó con WooHyuk y se lo confesó a DongHae puede saberlo. Él habrá tomado su decisión. Y yo tomé la mía; quiero estar con el HyukJae de ahora, el que me toma de la mano sin importar dónde estemos y le dice al mundo que se vaya a la mierda. Y, por suerte, él quiere estar conmigo. ¿Importa algo más?  
  
HeeChul lo observó un momento con una intensidad crítica, analítica y seria a morir. Estaba tratando de descubrir qué tan honestas eran las palabras del rubio, quería entender de dónde provenía tal devoción.  
  
Finalmente, apagó el cigarrillo (el tercero de la breve velada) y caminó hacia el departamento nuevamente.  
  
—HyukJae tiene razón; tu manera de pensar es _musical_ , cachorro—agitó su cabello rubio con su mano y se marchó, desapareciendo tras el ventanal.  
  
DongHae se quedó contemplando la expansión urbana que se colaba entre las barras de la baranda: un collage de edificios oscuros tanto antiguos como nuevos, iluminados de variadas formas por los negocios aún abiertos y los postes de luz.


	8. Cocaine {Part II: Kill of the Night}

• 1998. Buenos Aires,  Argentina. •  
  
Buenos Aires era una ciudad romántica.   
  
DongHae llegó a esa conclusión desde la primera noche en Argentina, aquella donde se había juntado en el Aeropuerto de Ezeiza con el resto de la banda y la van había recorrido la Avenida 25 de Mayo, doblando luego por la 9 de Julio hacia Recoleta, dándoles una estupenda vista de lo que era el centro de noche; lleno de luces, edificios, letreros, autos y gente caminando. A DongHae le recordaba un poco a New York, aunque esta capital le parecía más pintoresca. Era agradable. Especialmente el Obelisco; esa intersección le parecía romántica en un sentido muy moderno y pensó que le gustaría sacarse una foto con HyukJae allí.  
  
DongHae trató de concentrarse en todas estas cosas por sobre el aire gélido del auto. Por suerte, pensó, nadie estaba peleando con nadie. Era la calma de un mar sin tormentas aunque terriblemente inhóspito.   
  
Takeo y SiWon no hablaban entre ellos (fuera uno a saber por qué, pero más tarde se enteraría que Takeo le había dicho a SiWon que se metiera sus sugerencias de rehabilitación por dónde no le daba el sol, y que aprovechando tapara dichas sugerencias con una cruz de madera), Adam y Amber estaban tomados de las manos estérilmente, como si fuera un reflejo más que una necesidad biológica o romántica, y Jessica se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana también.  
  
En el aeropuerto, Jessica lo había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas. Se notaba que los días en México la habían afectado; tenía ojeras muy marcadas, el cabello sin brillo, la postura de una persona exhausta. La forma en que sus brazos lo rodeaban evidenciaba que quería encontrar en DongHae un consuelo del agotamiento que estaba sufriendo. Quería que DongHae resolviera las disputas. Después de todo, él era el alma fundadora, él era el rostro y el nexo conector. DongHae no sabía qué hacer.   
  
—Eres importante en la banda, Hae.   
  
Y DongHae le creyó, abrazándola de vuelta con la misma sinceridad.   
  
No obstante, el periodo de “luna de miel” de DongHae con la manager no pudo prolongarse más allá del momento en que el vocalista le dijo que iría a quedarse con HyukJae durante la estadía, incluyendo los días pre y post concierto.  
  
Por un momento, la rubia lo observó fijamente. Sus ojos eran una pared sobrecargada de grafitis de emociones. Decepción y tristeza eran dos. Rabia era otra. Se notaba que quería gritarle, pero finalmente solo le pidió que se fuera con una voz tan fría que DongHae pensó que no se hablarían nunca más (sabía que era imposible, dado el empleo, pero quizá Jessica haría el esfuerzo para ello).  
  
Así que así había terminado en el centro de Buenos Aires, con HyukJae aco—   
  
De hecho no; primero habían ido a beber a (más de) un par de bares en Puerto Madero con todo Growing Pains, Michael y su última conquista incluidos, y de alguna forma (DongHae no tenía muy claros los detalles) él y HyukJae habían llegado al Obelisco, con unas cervezas en la mano que DongHae estaba seguro que era ilegal consumir en la vía pública pero que no le importaba. Estaba borracho, drogado, y con el cuerpo de HyukJae pegado al suyo por el brazo de este, quien no daba señales de querer soltarlo.  
  
—Y este monumento se llama, “La Pirámide Chiquita y Alargada” —explicó HyukJae, terminando su lata de cerveza argentina y tirándola lejos—. Y es un monumento fálico para representar a todos los colonos que poblaron rápidamente este país a pesar de tener disfunciones eréctiles.    
  
Eran algo así como las tres de la mañana, y a pesar de algunas luces aún prendidas y los anuncios que nunca dejaban de brillar, estaba oscuro y desierto. DongHae frunció el ceño, y luego soltó una carcajada.  
  
—No se llama así. Y eso otro tampoco es verdad. ¡Estás mintiendo, Hyuk!  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio cargado. Sus ojos se exploraron entre sí, los colores parecidos pero no exactamente iguales. DongHae dejó ir su cerveza en botella y se abalanzó sobre HyukJae, besándolo con una necesidad que lo hizo gemir. La botella cayó al piso y se hizo añicos, pero al rubio no le importó. Sus manos tocaban todo a su alcance; hombros, cuello, cabello, mejillas, espalda, brazos, espalda, cuello y todo de nuevo, sus dedos enterrándose en la piel de HyukJae lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar cardenales. Dejó que HyukJae le mordiera los labios y chupara su lengua, que enterrara sus dedos en su cabello y lo jalara—estaba realmente desesperado e intoxicado con la idea de HyukJae; su cuerpo, su voz, su aroma, HyukJae, HyukJae, HyukJae.  
  
—Te amo, te amo mucho—dijo entre besos, directo en los labios del otro. Sabía que era cursi; no podía contenerse. Era un sentimiento que llenaba tanto su pecho que parecía que iba a explotar a cada segundo. Si dependiera de él, pasaría su vida en este estado de intoxicación perpetua.   
  
¿Había un límite para la felicidad que un individuo pudiese experimentar? Porque DongHae se sentía justo ahí, en el límite de un abismo de sentimientos, siendo solo contenido por los brazos seguros del guitarrista.  
  
HyukJae no se burló de él, no hizo comentarios sarcásticos ni respondió con palabras prefabricadas igualmente cursis. Acercó a DongHae por el cinturón de sus jeans desgatados y frotó su rodilla contra la entrepierna del vocalista.   
  
—Uh, DongHae Lee, ¿estás diciendo eso solo para meterte en mis pantalones?  
  
DongHae pestañeó. Le costaba pensar, o hacer cualquier cosa que no estuviera relacionada con sexo con HyukJae. ¿Estaba hablando en serio, o solo era una treta para desnudarlo más rápido? (No que necesitase excusas, o pedidos especiales. DongHae estaba listo para llevar.)  
  
HyukJae se inclinó y sopló suavemente en su oído, mordiéndolo juguetón, una sonrisa engreída en su boca.   
  
—Porque quién sabe, tal vez te deje. Esta noche. De cualquier forma en la que me quieras—susurró en su oído, agregando un pequeño gemido gutural solo para provocarlo más.  
  
DongHae emitió un sonido desesperado, entre un gruñido y un gemido mientras dejaba que HyukJae manoseara su trasero a gusto. Sí, le encantaba ser follado (encantar no alcanzaba a describirlo; era la mejor puta sensación que existía, mejor que el E, la marihuana, el alcohol, el cigarro, el LSD y un concierto combinados), pero la sola idea de tener ese poder sobre HyukJae, de poder hacerlo rogar y tenerlo a su disposición…  
  
—¿Dónde hay un maldito taxi? —jadeó, pensando solamente en llegar a esa jodida habitación, desnudar a HyukJae y... “Mierda.”  
  
Sí, definitivamente Buenos Aires era una gran ciudad.   
  
  
• 1998. Sacramento, California, USA. •  
  
—¡¿Cómo que te vas a Portland?!  
  
La señora Lee suspiró, agotada por la falta de empatía de su hijo y decepcionada en general por como las cosas habían resultado. Sabía que no podía culpar a DongHae, y tampoco podía culparse a ella (aunque la tentación era grande, vivir en auto-reproche y autocompasión); simplemente _era_ así. DongHae ya era una persona adulta (relativa y legalmente, al menos) y debía acostumbrarse a tomar responsabilidad por sus decisiones.  
  
Él había elegido irse. Y ahora ella no quería quedarse tampoco.  
  
—¡Eres una mierda, mamá!—le gritó DongHae, pero la señora Lee ni siquiera se inmutó.  
  
—Hijo—comenzó, hablando en coreano y desconcertando a DongHae. Tal vez estaba siendo infantil al respecto; sabía que DongHae ya no recordaba el idioma como en los viejos tiempos, y parte de ella quería castigarlo por eso—. Sabes que ya no vives aquí, simplemente visitas de vez en cuando. Puedes visitarme en Portland también.  
  
DongHae hizo una mueca de completa ignorancia, así que la señora Lee resolvió hablar más lento pero no ceder.  
  
—Te has esforzado mucho por volar del nido, y es hora de que lo hagas propiamente. No puedo estar aquí esperándote como una esposa desesperada. Ya tengo amigos que viven en Portland y dicen que es un lugar muy agradable. Quiero vivir allí. Tienes que estar consciente de que nunca dejaré de ser tu madre y de que siempre serás bienvenido. Te sigo amando tanto como antes, como ahora. Pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer, cariño.  
  
—¡No te entiendo, por la mierda! —explotó el cantante finalmente, golpeando sus manos en la mesa con tanta fuerza que derramó el salero.  
  
La señora Lee lo observó estoicamente, una profunda desazón apoderándose de su cuerpo y haciéndola ver más vieja, más cansada. DongHae se preguntó cuándo se había dejado de teñir el pelo, por ejemplo. ¿Y cómo es que no lo había notado antes?  
  
—Yo tampoco cariño, yo tampoco te entiendo.  
  
  
• 2000. Seattle, Washington, USA. •  
  
Los acordes de “Sparks” llenaban la habitación subterránea con la misma parsimonia que sentía DongHae. Últimamente había estado escuchando a Coldplay a menudo, a pesar de que hacía tres años los había tildado de aburridos y que HyukJae pensaba que escucharlos eran mariconadas.   
  
Estaba cansado.  
  
Últimamente, siempre estaba cansado.  
  
No había hablado con Adam desde hacía dos meses, desde la pelea porque Adam se negaba a trabajar por las mañanas (la resaca demasiado intensa en ese horario como para poder lidiar con la batería y las notas graves de su propio instrumento). La cosa había escalado hasta los golpes muy rápidamente y SiWon, harto de las constantes “pequeñas diferencias”, había dicho que ya no quería pertenecer a un grupo que no sabía a dónde iba y claramente se había olvidado de dónde venía. Sabían que era una amenaza falsa—tenía que serlo; SiWon no los abandonaría de esa forma (o al menos eso esperaban). Takeo se había ido a perder a México hasta que “ustedes maricas solucionen sus cosas, me aburrieron”, y Amber había salido corriendo tras Adam, por supuesto, por lo que por descarte tampoco había hablado con ella desde el incidente.  
  
El rostro de Jessica había sido miserable  
  
—Esto es insostenible. Creo que es tiempo de cortar las pérdidas y contar las ganancias.  
  
DongHae solo había pestañeado.  
  
Sin inspiración, sin sus amigos de la adolescencia, con su madre en Portland (lugar que DongHae juraba por su futura tumba que no visitaría jamás), era difícil para DongHae seguir manteniéndose a flote, especialmente cuando HyukJae estaba de gira por el país con Growing Pains y no lo llamaba muy a menudo.  
  
DongHae entendía el por qué: desde que se había venido a vivir a Seattle, HyukJae y él se habían visto más en tres meses de lo que se veían en un año. La vida doméstica que DongHae llevaba lo ponía irritable, y le provocaba envidia el saber que HyukJae no estaba pasando por lo mismo. Además, sabía que la familia de HyukJae _sabía_ de ellos, y desde entonces los señores Lee lo trataban diferente, como un gusano ensuciando la manzana perfecta de su hogar. Sora se había marchado a la universidad, así que literalmente eran ellos cuatro bajo un mismo techo, siendo cordiales pero tratando desesperadamente de no toparse con la otra pareja.  
  
Con HyukJae estaban pensando en comprar un departamento en alguna parte de Estados Unidos, pero el guitarrista tenía que terminar la gira y el décimo álbum de Growing Pains antes de poder pensar en mudarse—y ahí iba DongHae, nuevamente sintiéndose celoso de que HyukJae tuviera una carrera en la que pensar mientras que él no tenía inspiración ni para escribir un _jingle_ publicitario.  
  
La canción acabó y dio paso a “Yellow” y DongHae miró la foto enmarcada de Growing Pains en un Unplugged de MTV que colgaba de la única pared sin cajas de la habitación.  
  
Estaba solo, estaba solo en una casa que no era la suya, en un estado mental que no sabía de dónde aparecía ni cuándo se iría y se sentía perdido, muy perdido. Por ya casi diez años, Mister había sido todo lo que tenía. Incluso su romance con HyukJae—nunca se habría dado si no fuera porque DongHae era el compositor principal de Mister. HyukJae nunca se hubiera fijado en él sin haber escuchado sus letras, y nunca habrían podido sostener ese romance alocado y ferviente si no fuera porque ambos eran famosos, importantes; sin esas giras y esas fiestas y esas experiencias, nunca podrían haber estado juntos.  
  
Ahora que Mister parecía derretirse bajo las presiones del tiempo, y la relación con HyukJae tomaba un cariz cada vez más doméstico, era como si hubieran perdido algo de sí mismos, algo fundamental de su relación.   
  
HyukJae seguía siendo EunHyuk, pero DongHae era cada vez menos Aiden y aquello pasaba una cuenta extraña en su ánimo y su personalidad. Lo instaba a no ser el DongHae de HyukJae, sino el DongHae irritable que no sabe qué mierda va a hacer con su vida, quién mierda quiere ser el resto de su vida.   
  
Y mientras él estaba aquí, gruñendo porque se sentía vacío y pesado, como un ancla hueca, HyukJae estaba… Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo, así que poco habían hablado—¿y por qué HyukJae querría hablar con él? Si se la estaba pasando tan de lujo, obviamente no desearía que su novio resentido le arruinara su humor tan brillante, fresco, exuberante.   
  
—HyukJae, hijo de puta—gruñó, antes de ir al vetusto refrigerador en un rincón, sacar una cerveza y comenzar a tragársela de un solo sorbo.  
  
  
• 1999. Los Angeles, California, USA. •  
  
Trabajar con Growing Pains era increíble, si es que trabajabas con sus miembros por separado. Juntos eran una manga de ebrios peleadores, drogándose mientras trataban de ponerse de acuerdo en cuestiones que en Mister se arreglarían con una palabra de Jessica u Adam—al menos antes. Por esos días, las autoridades y relaciones interpersonales en Mister habían estado más que un poco débiles, y DongHae disfrutaba pasar más tiempo con los amigos de HyukJae que con los propios. Aunque últimamente eran la misma cosa.  
  
Con HeeChul hablaban de interpretación y de sus vidas, con JungMo de gustos musicales, con Rose ayudaban a encontrarle “el ritmo latente a las canciones”, y con HyukJae… Bueno, con HyukJae estaban enamorados, y eso más o menos abarcaba todo lo demás, ¿no?  
  
Por su parte, ver crear a Rose era como admirar destellos de la luna en una noche nublada. Al baterista le gustaba trabajar en las noches, incluso si tenía sueño. Rose dormía la mayor parte del día y sin embargo siempre parecía cansado. Decía que la existencia era demasiado peso para su frágil cuerpo, y por alguna razón DongHae le creía. O quería creerle, porque le parecía extrañamente poético.   
  
La rutina siempre era la misma: vistiendo jeans demasiado anchos y una camisa leñador que más bien parecía un vestido en su cuerpo huesudo, con una botella de agua y sus “materiales de cocina” en mano, el rubio entraba a la sala aislada donde residía su querida batería blanca y se sentaba en un rincón a preparar lo que fuera que hubiera elegido inyectarse aquella noche. Terminado el proceso y sintiéndose creativo y motivado, se movía a su banquillo y simplemente tocaba estupideces sin sentido hasta que la genialidad hacía acto de presencia.  
  
Aquella noche, DongHae lo había acompañado para opinar sobre los ritmos base para tres canciones que él mismo había escrito. Y bueno, porque JungMo estaba con su novia y HeeChul y HyukJae habían salido a una especie de “noche de mejores amigos”. JungMo insistía en que era una pijamada, pero HyukJae contradecía diciendo que si no había pintura de uñas involucrada, no lo era. HeeChul aseguraba que habría esmalte de uñas.   
  
Trabajaron juntos, el cantante invasor y el baterista concentrado, por algo más de cuatro horas, hasta que Rose insistió en que necesitaban _poppers_ y quizá otra “inyección de inspiración” para continuar.   
  
Eran algo así como las cuatro y treinta de la mañana.  
  
DongHae rechazó ambos ofrecimientos.  
  
—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando se te acaben las venas? —comentó, tratando de sonar sarcástico y conocedor, pero su voz se asimiló a la de un niño pequeño y asustado. Se odió por eso. Quería que Rose lo considerara un igual, que todos los de Growing Pains lo consideraran un igual. Quería probarse ante ellos, porque en el fondo pensaba que si HyukJae había sido capaz de hacerlo, él no podía ser menos de ninguna manera.  
  
Rose esbozó una media sonrisa apática que sin embargo traslucía cierta angustia. DongHae ya había aprendido a reconocer esa expresión desesperanzada no sólo en Rose sino en todo su alrededor.  
  
—No creo que viva tanto, cachorro. Pero si así fuera… bueno, siempre hay arterias.  
  
DongHae frunció el ceño. Si bien de vez en cuando esnifaba cocaína o se tomaba unas pastillas de E, sentía que la heroína, y cualquier cosa que involucrase inyectarse en realidad, era cruzar una línea peligrosa. Tal vez estaba equivocado, tal vez solo quería sentirse mejor respecto a sí mismo. Probablemente fuera así, que estuviera solo inventando excusas. Últimamente era lo que mejor hacía.   
  
—¿Haces eso a menudo? —la voz de Rose lo sacó de sus reflexiones.  
  
DongHae inclinó la cabeza, sin saber a qué se refería. Rose le hizo un gesto, desviando la mirada hacia sus labios, y DongHae se dio cuenta de que estaba enterrando una uñeta de HyukJae en su labio reseco, provocando que la piel se rompiera superficialmente.   
  
Se había acostumbrado a hacer eso: tomar una de las cientos de uñetas de HyukJae y juguetear con ella entre los dedos, o arrastrarla por su piel distraídamente. Era como morderse las uñas para otra gente; un hábito que simplemente no podía detener, ya que apenas sí tenía conciencia de su existencia.   
  
Se daba cuenta, por supuesto, del simbolismo implicado. Especialmente porque justamente estaba pensando en HyukJae mordiendo sus labios. Había desarrollado una especie de fetiche con ser mordido. Era como si su piel no estuviera estirada correctamente sobre su cuerpo y HyukJae pudiera acomodarla con mordidas y rasguños. Además, le encantaba contemplar las cicatrices cuando estaba solo y se miraba al espejo; podía pasarse horas trazándolas con los dedos y suspirando al recordar cómo se las había hecho. A HyukJae le gustaba mirarlo, también. Cuando se desnudaba frente al pelirrojo y revelaba el camino de cicatrices, moretones y rasguños, HyukJae apenas podía quitarle las manos de encima.   
  
—No lo sé—admitió.  
  
—Mucho trabajo por hoy. ¿Quieres fumar algo?  
  
—Si no es tabaco, está bien. Quiero prepararme para una posible grabación.   
  
Y era cierto. No habían sacado nada desde “Eff Me” y ya era tiempo. Tenían bastante material acumulado, si tan solo pudieran ponerse de acuerdo correctamente…   
  
Rose miró a su mochila pensativamente; —Uh, creo que no traje la pipa. ¿Está bien papelillo?  
  
DongHae se encogió de hombros. Prefería la pipa, sentía el humo y el sabor de manera más sutil y minuciosa. Pero no iba a negarle un regalo de buena fe a Rose, por supuesto.  
  
Se sentaron contra la pared más alejada de la batería blanca, lejos de cualquier instrumento, amplificador o material eléctrico que pudieran dañar y DongHae dejó que su cabeza se apoyase en el hombro de Rose mientras le daba una calada intensa al porro y se lo devolvía a Rose, expulsando el humo lentamente.   
  
—Eres divertido, cachorro—comentó Rose, y DongHae trató de no sonrojarse por el cumplido. Rose no lo estaba diciendo a modo de halago, en todo caso—. No pensé que fueras a serlo. Parecías una buena persona.  
  
DongHae frunció el ceño y levantó su cabeza para observar a Rose.  
  
—¿Qué significa eso?  
  
—Que cuando te conocimos, eras un verdadero cachorro. Ojos grandes e inocentes. Moral “bien puesta”—le extendió el cigarrillo luego de darle una calada más, expulsando el humo en su cara—. Ahora eres como nosotros. Y no me malentiendas, es divertido. Pero no es…  
  
—Me estás culpando porque te odias a ti mismo.   
  
El baterista soltó una risotada amarga.  
  
—Ah, todavía eres un poco el niño engreído que conocía. Bien. Me gusta.  
  
Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo abrazó con afectada maternidad, acariciando su cabello corto y rubio con manos torpes a propósito. DongHae se rio, divertido.  
  
Rose—bien, no solo Rose. Growing Pains en general; HeeChul, JungMo… Eran familia. La familia más disfuncional que había conocido en su vida, pero una familia al fin y al cabo. Una que no apuntaba a entenderlo ni a justificarlo, solo a aceptarlo y cuidar de él. Todos hacían eso los unos con los otros. Era una forma de amor mucho más libre al que la mayoría estaba acostumbrada, y, sin embargo, DongHae había descubierto ya hacía tiempo que aquella familia le sentaba bien. Estaba en un buen lugar, entre buena gente, sin importar sus faltas de carácter o los errores que pudieran haber cometido en su momento. O que cometerían más adelante, probablemente.   
  
—Eres una amalgama interesante. Una sábana blanca ensangrentada, por ponerlo de alguna forma.  
  
— _Gee, Thanks_ —replicó DongHae con sarcasmo, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rose.  
  
—Con HeeChul lo hemos hablado, ¿sabes? “¿Qué vamos a hacer con estos críos, tan buenos y tan perdidos?” Sabemos que se aman. Lo entendemos. Pero vemos que a largo plazo…  
  
—Shh. No quiero pensar en eso. Ninguno de los dos quiere.  
  
Rodeó el torso del baterista con el brazo que no lo sostenía contra el suelo. Deslizó una mano bajo su polera, abrazándolo más hacia sí mismo. Rose siempre había sido tan delgado; en sus peores meses se podía contar las costillas a simple vista.   
  
No obstante… su piel de apariencia frágil y vulnerable era tibia y tersa, enfundando con delicadeza los huesos prominentes.  
  
Rose lo observó con el ceño fruncido un momento antes de relajarse en sus brazos. Todos se tenían confianza, así que toques como estos no eran raros. Una vez, DongHae y HyukJae habían entrado a la habitación de HeeCHul para despertarlo y se habían encontrado con Rose y HeeChul a cada lado de Mikey, su productor, los tres durmiendo pacíficamente sobre la cama con las extremidades entrelazadas y toda su ropa del día anterior puesta. La habitación ni siquiera olía a sexo. Todo había sido tan inocente que había resultado desconcertante.   
  
No obstante…  
  
Había algo que se sentía distinto esta vez, un aire ligeramente eléctrico, una suave corriente de intimidad que recorría el estudio.  
  
—A veces reviso todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora y no sé cómo he llegado aquí. No sé si estoy en un buen lugar—confesó DongHae, su voz suave pero inquebrantable—. Luego me doy cuenta de que no importa, ¿sabes? Porque… Me gusta esto. Me siento bien. Y eso… eso es invaluable.   
  
Rose asintió, llevando una mano al cabello de DongHae para acariciarlo con suavidad, las yemas de los dedos trazando patrones sobre el cuero cabelludo.  
  
Estaban tan entrelazados que DongHae podía sentir la respiración moviendo el cuerpo de Rose hacia adentro y hacia afuera. DongHae le entregó lo que quedaba de porro al mayor para que lo terminara, pero este solo lo apagó en el suelo de linóleo.  
  
—¿Alguna vez deseaste tener una vida normal?—preguntó DongHae de súbito, su voz pesada contra el silencio tan ligero y aireado.  
  
El otro se carcajeó un poco.   
  
—Soy un homosexual drogadicto y casi-travesti que lo único que sabe hacer es darle a tarros con baquetas. Ni aunque me hubiera salido de esto hace años hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad, cachorro—contempló a DongHae de reojo y levantó su rostro con su mano libre, tomando su mentón y moviéndolo de arriba abajo y lado a lado en una parodia de una tía preocupada—. Pero tú, mi nenito, aún tienes toda la vida por delante. ¿A qué sí? Síiiiii…  
  
DongHae arrugó la nariz y empujó a Rose, quien lo soltó sin dejar de reírse como enfermo. Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas huesudas e inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, sin poder dejar de agitarse por la risotada.   
  
—Mira. No sé si me arrepiento. Es lo mejor que pude hacer. Tú eres joven, y Mister no durará por siempre.  
  
El baterista se irguió y apoyó su espalda en la pared, mirando hacia las luces fluorescentes del techo.   
  
—Cuando todo _esto_ termine, tú puedes saltar del bote y nadar a un nuevo puerto. Un puerto mejor, normal. Estás hecho para eso, nada más mírate.  
  
DongHae pestañeó y tragó saliva al contemplar al baterista hablar casi por inercia. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que apenas parecía estar diciéndole cosas _a_ DongHae. Más bien estaba hablando cerca de él, pero cada palabra le llegaba en lo más profundo, y quería…  
  
Sin saber de dónde había nacido el impulso, DongHae tenía el rostro de Rose entre sus manos y lo estaba besando en la boca; labios hambrientos y desesperados.  
  
Era extraño. DongHae solo había besado a tres personas antes de involucrarse con HyukJae; una chica y dos chicos, y nada nunca se había sentido como besar a su guitarrista favorito, sin embargo los labios de Rose se sentían bien en un modo diferente. Con HyukJae todo era pasión y amor entremezclados en una forma tan maravillosa que lo dejaba agradablemente mareado en cada ocasión. Con Rose era algo… distinto, como una necesidad de contención inmediata, lenta e intensa, firme y suave al mismo tiempo. Paradójico. Mareador.   
  
El cuerpo de Rose no era bonito en un sentido tradicional: demasiado delgado y curvo para ser de un chico, demasiado plano para ser de una chica, pero él era más que eso. Hermoso en un sentido etéreo, más allá de un estándar canónico.  
  
HyukJae y él eran rudos el uno con el otro, a pesar de que la mayor parte de las veces HyukJae era quien “estaba arriba”, DongHae siempre respondía con igual fuerza a sus provocaciones, y viceversa.  
  
El hombre bajo él, sin embargo, yacía en el suelo a su disposición, tan inmóvil y dispuesto como porcelana. Tan hermoso y aparentemente delicado como eso, también. Rose lo observaba con un rostro de suave deseo, apenas reprimido. La curvatura en sus labios, esa sonrisa complacida pero tutelar le decía que si estaba arriba y en control era porque Rose se lo estaba permitiendo, que detrás de esa cara y cuerpo de muñeca se encontraba el poderoso baterista que asomaba a presentar cada concierto. Eso le gustó a DongHae, le gustó mucho. Como un niño a quien le dejan jugar con algo extremadamente valioso en la oficina de papá.    
  
—¿Puedo morderte?—preguntó, dejando un beso suave en el plano estómago blanco. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ser cuidadoso, y eso lo enloquecía de una forma que no había conocido hasta entonces.  
  
Inconscientemente, también sabía que esto ocurriría solo esta vez; era cosa de esta noche en particular porque así se habían dado las cosas y nunca volverían a darse de igual manera. Tenía que disfrutar al máximo. _Iba_ a disfrutar al máximo.  
  
Rose lo miró con dulce condescendencia y acaricio su cuello y mandíbula, pasando sus pulgares por los labios delgados del vocalista.   
  
—Puedes hacer lo que quieras—suspiró, y DongHae se estremeció.   
  
Rose se movió con él para ayudar a quitarle la playera color crema, y DongHae aprovechó para también quitarle la banda elástica que sujetaba su trenza tradicional. Le gustaba mucho su pelo, incluso aunque se viera artificial. Era un artificio tan propio de Rose que no podía verse mal.  
  
—¿DongHae?  
  
—¿Mm?  
  
—Quiero que sepas que esto solo puede terminar mal—. Su voz era suave pero urgente, con ese jadeo propio de un deseo tan inesperado que te deja sin respiración.  
  
DongHae estuvo en silencio por un tiempo. Un largo, largo tiempo. Rose pensó que quizá había tenido un derrame cerebral y se estaba muriendo encima de él. Eso hubiera sido incómodo.   
  
—Lo sé—finalmente fue lo único que dijo, antes de volver a besarlo de esa forma lenta y profunda, delicada e intensa, llena de contradicciones y gemidos a medio emitir.   
  
  
• 2025. New Orleans, Louisiana, USA. •  
  
—Tienes una familia maravillosa, Hae. En serio—la castaña le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino y sonrió, sus ojos recorriendo la maravillosa sala de estar, decorada en tonos crema y ocres.   
  
Se notaba que todo era Faith: sofisticación y acogimiento. DongHae viviría en un departamento moderno, en un piso muy alto con una vista sobrecogedora, ya fuera de la ciudad o la playa.  Igualmente DongHae encajaba en aquella casa. Se notaba a gusto. Eso la hacía feliz.  
  
—Gracias, yo también lo creo.   
  
Mientras esperaban que Faith acostara a Josselyn, habían abierto una botella de Chardonay y se habían sentado en el amplio sillón blanco invierno. De fondo sonaba Coldplay, una banda antigua a la que DongHae nunca le había quitado el gusto.   
  
Amber se mordió el labio un instante, indecisa, pero luego se decidió a preguntar.  
  
—Oye, supe que… Bueno, todos sabían en realidad, que tú y HyukJae siguieron mucho después de que terminó Mister. ¿Era cierto?  
  
DongHae la miró con agotamiento. Estos últimos meses no había dejado de pensar en HyukJae y eso lo tenía exhausto. No solo su recuerdo, claro. Había descubierto, y aquel sentimiento se acentuaba cada día con más fuerza, que _extrañaba_ a HyukJae. No sólo al HyukJae adolescente de aquellos días, no. Quería saber qué en qué había devenido el HyukJae real, cómo había terminado construyendo (o destruyendo) su propia vida. Y esos pensamientos eran muy peligrosos, especialmente en su precaria situación emocional.  
  
—Más o menos. Rompíamos, volvíamos, nos volvíamos a partir el corazón… Al final, no sé si estábamos juntos o simplemente nos encontrábamos muy a menudo—bebió un poco de vino. Suspiró—. Pero admito que desde que empezó todo esto me han dado ganas de buscarlo. Saber que es de su vida…  
  
 _Pero no me atrevo. ¿Qué pasa si ya empezó de nuevo? ¿Qué si no quiere verme?_ DongHae sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse posesivo con su exnovio de más de quince años, pero no podía evitar sentir que si en algún momento se reencontraran, HyukJae y él retomarían —o recomenzarían— su historia. Simplemente no podía permitirse eso, no cuando tenía tanto que perder. No podía contaminar la prístina vida que tenía ahora con la tinta roja que documentaba sus momentos con HyukJae.  
  
—Ah, claro. Reconozco que también me han dado ganas de reencontrarme con algunas pasiones. El teclado, por ejemplo. ¿Cuántos años hace que no ves al guitarrista milagroso?  
  
—Uf, no lo sé. Creo que… Poco después que mi mamá muriera, nos vimos. Él se veía tan bien, y yo era un desastre… maldito. Después de eso no nos vimos más. Y conocía a Faith el… 2018, si no mal lo recuerdo.  
  
—Ah, me alegro.  
  
La voz de la ex-tecladista sonaba tan aliviada que DongHae no pudo evitar preguntar.  
  
—No, nada. Es solo que… Me alegro que todo esto no sea una revancha, algo construido sobre cimientos de ceniza. No, estás aquí, y es tu vida, y la amas. Es bueno. Me hace feliz.  
  
Una parte de DongHae quería poner los ojos en blanco. Decirle a Amber que no era su estúpido problema. Pero una parte más amplia de su ser sabía a lo que se refería.  
  
—A mí también.  
  
Compartieron una sonrisa amigable y cómplice, dos viejos amigos que vuelven a conectar después de tanta agua bajo un amplio puente. Fue ese el momento que eligió Faith para ingresar a la sala. Usaba unos pantalones blancos que de alguna forma mantenía limpios durante sus días agitados, y una blusa muy femenina cubierta por un sweater celeste. Se veía tan elegante que combinaba con la habitación.  
  
La rubia tomó una copa, se sirvió vino y se tendió al lado de DongHae acurrucándose contra él con cuidado de que sus tacones dorados no manchasen el sillón. Una vez más, DongHae se asombraba de su porte agraciado y femenino; definitivamente era una muñeca.  
  
—Jossie estaba inquieta, pero finalmente se durmió.  
  
—Me alegro, cariño—dijo, y la beso en su boca ya sin rastro de labial. Luego se volvió a Amber—. Oye, ¿qué vas a hacer para año nuevo?  
  
La castaña parpadeó, asombrada. La verdad es que había planeado pasarla con algunas amigas, pero la mayoría había conseguido citas de último momento. Y ya que habían quedado con Tina de trabajar en el documental la primera semana de enero, Amber había decidido extender sus vacaciones y quedarse en New Orleans a ver el festival, a pesar de que la idea de estar completamente sola para la festividad la deprimía más que un poco. Básicamente bebería y comería helado, pero quizá conociese a gente interesante con la que pasar el rato. Nunca se sabía.   
  
—Pásala con nosotros. Todo el barrio hace una celebración y vemos los fuegos artificiales. Es genial.  
  
Esta vez fue el turno de Faith de verse sorprendida.  
  
—Cariño, tú odias año nuevo. Eres como el Grinch de las cero horas.   
  
DongHae se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Bueno, Amber está aquí. Y no sé, me siento extrañamente optimista por este año que se viene… Veo cosas buenas en el futuro.  
  
Faith miró a Amber con rostro de “¿entiendes de qué está hablando este?” pero se encogió de hombros e igualmente asintió, entusiasmada.   
  
—Te dije que todo este asunto del documental iba a ayudar, y aquí estamos. ¡Bien, celebremos año nuevo!  
  
  
• 1999. New York, New York, USA. •  
  
Hacía frío, de ese frío de mierda que te congela hasta las pelotas y HyukJae y DongHae caminaban desde Union Square hacia arriba por Broadway en un silencio tenso. Había nieve todavía, en muchos rincones. Por suerte había dejado de nevar hacía una semana, y el frío no era tan avasallador como podía haberlo sido. Con todo, el todavía-acostumbrado-al-calor-de-California DongHae estaba sufriendo dientes que castañeaban y labios partidos tras una bufanda que no se quedaba en su lugar apropiado.  
  
No pudo soportarlo más, y cuando estaban llegando a la 20th Street, tomó el brazo de HyukJae y lo jaló para que se detuviera.   
  
—HyukJae, ¿Quieres esperar un jodido segundo?  
  
El pelirrojo tardó un segundo en darse vuelta, pero cuando lo hizo, su rostro denotaba enojo apenas contenido. Sus facciones eran duras, sus labios presionados hasta casi ser indistinguibles.  
  
—¿Por qué me dijiste? ¿Con qué fin?   
  
DongHae dio un paso atrás, aplastado por el peso de la voz sentenciosa del guitarrista.  
  
Justo antes de salir del hotel, DongHae había jalado a HyukJae a la habitación, se había sentado a su lado en la cama y le había contado que se había acostado con Rose. HyukJae se había quedado callado por un largo tiempo, hasta que vio la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche y había murmurado que si querían irse caminando a Time Square deberían apurarse.   
  
DongHae no resistía la idea de que HyukJae no le hablase. Era peor que cualquier clase de enojo que pudiera mostrarle.  
  
—¿Hubieras preferido no saber, acaso?  
  
—¡Sí! ¿Qué esperas que te dijera? ¿“Ah, no me importa”?  
  
—¡Que me perdones!—DongHae se sentía ridículo gritando en una calle tan fría en Año Nuevo, especialmente siendo el último día del maldito milenio y especialmente contando que los dos traían más ropa encima que un recién nacido visitando el polo norte.  
  
—¡No tengo nada que perdonarte!—empujó a DongHae con ambas manos, haciéndolo trastrabillar—. Te acostaste con mi baterista. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te aplauda? ¿Te doy una medalla?—lo empujó de nuevo hasta que la espalda del otro tocó una pared de cemento—. Te acostaste con él, ¿y? ¿Vas a seguir haciéndolo?  
  
DongHae soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y lentamente negó con la cabeza. Era cierto. Tanto él como Rose no tenían intención alguna en iniciar “algo”; había sido un asunto del momento, una curiosidad extraña que se había ido tan pronto había sido satisfecha.  
  
—¿Entonces? Estoy enojado porque me lo dijiste para sentirte bien contigo mismo, para sacarte ese peso de encima y ahora, ¿yo qué mierda hago con esa imagen? ¿Quieres que les saque una foto? ¿Quieres que me vaya a follar a alguien?  
  
Nuevamente, DongHae negó con la cabeza. HyukJae asintió, murmurando un “entonces, nada más que decir” y soltando a DongHae para seguir con su camino. El rubio lo observó con resentimiento.  
  
A pesar de que no había tenido sexo con Rose para provocar una reacción en HyukJae (nada más alejado de la realidad, de hecho), ahora que le había dicho _quería_ una reacción. Ese descubrimiento lo sorprendió por un instante, antes de incentivarlo a apretar el paso para igualar el de HyukJae.  
  
—DongHae, déjalo.  
  
HyukJae ni siquiera lo miraba. No se detuvo para encararlo. DongHae no podía darse cuenta de la bomba de tiempo que tenía adelante.   
  
—¡No! ¿Tan poco te importo?  
  
Una parte de él, la más racional y últimamente ausente, sabía que estaba siendo un bebé al respecto. ¿Cómo es que había terminado siendo _él_ quien encarara a HyukJae?  
  
—¡Mírame carajo! —gritó, su voz una octava casi infantil, como un chiquillo haciendo rabietas por algo últimamente inútil. Un niño que maldecía, claro estaba.  
  
HyukJae no iba a seguir aguantándolo; su autocontrol se estaba trizando de a poco, agrietándose y comenzando a desprenderse. Desde hacía más de un año que DongHae había estado desvaneciendo su sanidad, y HyukJae era solo un humano, después de todo.   
  
—¡Cállate!  
  
La ciudad a su alrededor se desenfocó de pronto con un movimiento repentino, y DongHae sintió un profundo dolor punzante en la nuca donde había chocado contra la pared de ladrillo. Podía sentir la sangre revoloteando en su interior, y le costó orientar el rostro de HyukJae frente a sus ojos.  
  
El pelirrojo lo sujetaba contra la pared con su antebrazo, su rostro a unos centímetros de él y DongHae sintió un miedo primal e instintivo. Estaba sujeto a una pared con su mente a uno por hora, y cada parte subconsciente de su cuerpo quería empujar al otro lejos. DongHae no era exactamente pequeño comparado con HyukJae. De hecho, estaban bastante igualados en fuerza, pero el rubio se sentía desorientado por el golpe y la rapidez con la que todo estaba sucediendo, así que su cuerpo era ligero contra la fuerza potenciada por el enojo de HyukJae.  
  
HyukJae se acercó un poco más, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron imposiblemente cerca. DongHae soltó un quejido cuando su adolorida cabeza se frotó contra el ladrillo, pero la expresión seria y depredadora del otro lo capturó más que cualquier demostración física.  
  
—Deja. De. Provocarme. Maldita sea—siseó, mostrando los dientes en una amenaza inconsciente pero clara. La respiración de ambos, evidente debido al frío, se entremezclaba y DongHae no podía apartar sus ojos de los de HyukJae, oscurecidos por un sentimiento espeso e intenso, un veneno que sabía, también llevaba en su propio cuerpo.   
  
Se quitó la bufanda con su mano libre y se inclinó sobre la mejilla enrojecida de DongHae, pasando sus labios secos sobre la piel helada que pareció derretirse bajo su contacto. Llegó a su oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo con fuerza. DongHae soltó un quejido y se preguntó cómo mierda había llegado a estar acorralado en un edificio en Manhattan en pleno invierno, en el día de año nuevo, vestido como un egipcio en el Polo Norte y aun así sintiéndose increíblemente vulnerable. Como si HyukJae pudiera quebrarlo cual mondadientes.   
  
Miró a su alrededor, tratando de bajar a tierra, de saber dónde estaban—de volver a sentirse él mismo. Seguía oscuro. Seguía frío. Estaba comenzando a llover. Un reloj sobre una publicidad afirmaba que eran las once. La gente alrededor, muchos ya emborrachados o demasiado festivos, caminaban hacia Time Square o alguna fiesta temática sin prestarles atención. Eran apenas unas hormiguitas insignificantes en una ciudad que nunca dejaba de moverse.  
  
Había algo tremendamente liberador en eso.   
  
—En algún momento te vas a dar cuenta de lo mucho que te amo y no va a ser bonito—susurró HyukJae, su boca pegada al oído del otro, provocándole un estremecimiento.  
  
La respiración de DongHae era poco más que jadeos entrecortados. El fuego en los ojos de HyukJae era tan intenso que DongHae podría haber sonreído, pagado de sí mismo. Casi.   
  
—Pruébame.  
  
HyukJae gruñó y atacó sus labios, abriendo su boca con una lengua hambrienta y arrancándole un gemido que se perdió en el barullo de la lluvia que empezaba a caer.  
  
DongHae trató de asirse a la ropa de HyukJae, pero el material de su impermeable era demasiado resbaloso contra sus guantes abultados y produjo un deslice gracioso, acompañado con un sonido chillón que les provocó una risita divertida. Con ella, algo de la tensión se disipó entre ellos. No la suficiente. HyukJae volvió a besarlo con fuerza, mordiéndole el labio cuando se separaron.   
  
—Eres mío, ¿entiendes?—y volvió a apretar al castaño tanto como pudo.  
  
—Íbamos a ver la bola caer, ¿no?  
  
—No me importa—y besos, más besos. Besos y manos y respiraciones entrecortadas que mareaban al cantante, adrenalina inundando cada parte de su cuerpo.  
  
DongHae no recordaba el camino al hotel tanto como los pequeños desvíos que había tenido besándose y toqueteándose contra edificios inocentes. Solo recordaba el haber llegado ambos empapados, jalándose de la ropa inútilmente antes de separarse para quitársela de forma más efectiva y dejándola tirada sobre el vestíbulo de la suite—alguna mucama iba a ser muy miserable al día siguiente.  
  
Después de eso, todo era calor, calor sofocante que lo mareaba y placer, tanto que a veces pensaba que iba a dejar de sentir por completo, sus terminaciones nerviosas extremadamente sobrecargadas.   
  
HyukJae lo puso de cara al colchón, tomándolo de los muslos para que su trasero quedara expuesto y a su disposición. Sintiendo a HyukJae moverse en su interior de manera desenfrenada, con su peso y calor sobre su espalda, DongHae no pudo más que gemir y abandonarse al sentimiento de pertenecerle a alguien tan enteramente, gimoteando especialmente fuerte al sentir los dientes del guitarrista enterrándose en la piel de su hombro. Marcándolo. _Mío_.  
  
  
La última noche de 1999, la primera hora del nuevo milenio, esta fecha tan simbólica y relevante, encontró a DongHae y HyukJae precisamente así: follando en la cama.    
  
Durante el cambio de milenio, miles de personas se suicidaron; algunos por rituales religiosos, otros por creer que sería el fin del mundo, muchas porque simplemente ya no soportaban otro año nuevo sin nadie con quien celebrar. Por otro lado, bebés estaban naciendo en el mismo momento en que la bola caía, en que los juegos artificiales estallaban en billones de chispas con el cielo de fondo. Hubo quienes celebraron su último cumpleaños. Como en efecto dominó, a medida que en distintos hemisferios del globo se iban cumpliendo las doce, millones de personas se abrazaron y se besaron, compartieron sus deseos y resoluciones para un calendario que parecía empezar desde cero, completamente en blanco para ser rebosado por buenos momentos y sueños cumplidos.   
  
Esa noche, extraños mantos de desesperación y esperanza se derritieron sobre la tierra y se entremezclaron, provocando una noche que muy pocos olvidarían.  
  
¿Y DongHae y HyukJae?  
  
No lo sabían, pero aquello podría sentar el tono de toda esa década caótica y tormentosa que estaban a punto de vivir.  
  
Esa noche, sin embargo, DongHae y HyukJae se la pasaron follando, tratando sin éxito de tenerse hasta hartarse, de llenarse del otro, de _perderse_ en el otro.  
  
Aquella noche eso fue más que suficiente: lo fue todo.  
  
  
• 2026. Baton Rouge, Lousiana, USA. •  
  
Tina no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había descubierto. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que quería hablarle a DongHae al respecto.   
  
El documental ya estaba casi terminado. SiWon, DongHae y Amber habían visto el material pre-editado que había sido seleccionado y estaban contentos. Tina y su equipo solo querían grabar una última pieza en la separación del grupo y luego algunos mensajes esperanzadores para darle “ilusión de futuro halagüeño” al final del documental. DongHae había dicho que ya estaban en el futuro, pero Tina había insistido.  
  
Solo un par de sesiones más, y todo habría acabado. El documental, el año, su programa universitario—toda una etapa de su vida, cerrada, ojalá, con broche de oro gracias a este proyecto. El comienzo de su adultez, de su ingreso al “mundo real”. No podía sentirse más ambivalente al respecto.   
  
Y sobre esto… Tina no podía ponerlo en el documental, de ello estaba segura. Así que en realidad no había mucho punto en preguntar, eso era cierto. Pero— _necesitaba_ saber.   
  
—Ya nos vamos, Tina—le llamó DongHae y ella caminó hasta la puerta para despedirse.   
  
Apretones de manos, y la duda de si debería preguntar.   
Un beso en la mejilla por parte de DongHae y todavía no tenía el valor para detenerlo.   
Media vuelta, y aún no se había decidido.  
  
Antes de que salieran por completo de la casa, Tina extendió la mano, lista para decirle. Sus uñas manicuradas rozaron la tela de la camisa a cuadros de DongHae pero su mano cayó sin impulso a un costado de su cuerpo, siendo incapaz de hablar.  
  
En lugar de eso, solo sonrió servicialmente y su mano volvió a levantarse, esta vez a modo de despedida.   
  
—Maneja con cuidado, por favor.  
  
DongHae le sonrió amablemente.  
  
—Lo haremos, gracias, Tina.  
  
La chica cerró la puerta  con más fuerza de la necesaria y suspiró: bueno, aquello no había resultado como esperaba. La próxima vez sería.  
  
La próxima vez _tenía_ que ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Para la gente que quería que lo subiera a otro sitio, aquí está ❤ :D  
> Para la Chini, la beta con más paciencia del mundo mundial.  
> Para mi Twin, que ahora no tiene que sacarle los tags.  
> ❤


End file.
